Second Chance
by Zyrx
Summary: YxYY, RxB, MxM, TxT, SxJ, AxH ;; Chapter 12! ;; The all awaited, Climax!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Yes. A new story while in the middle of another one! Though i assure you, this story will be a short one. I think.. but don't worry! Demons & Angels will not be discontinued. I'll just multi-task. I just made this story because a) It's been bugging me, b) I need this in case i have writer's block on D&A, which, unfortunately is happening right now.

**Disclaimer :** Ai ownz nothzing.. RLLY! Gosh!

* * *

Yugi looked over the balcony. He was standing on the very edge of a window. Tears beginning to fall on his face. Yugi knew that what he was doing was wrong, but it was the only way to end everything. Everything. The pain, the suffering, everything.

'Well.. this is goodbye...' Yugi thought, taking a step closer to his death when suddenly, Ryou's voice appeared behind him.

"Yugi no! Don't do this!" Ryou shouted, hugging Yugi down to prevent him from jumping.

"Ryou, get off of me.. i need to do this.." Yugi said, looking at Ryou in the eye. In the distance, Malik's voice could be heard, but faintly.

"No Yugi, you don't. Come on, just get down from there.." Ryou said, hugging Yugi tighter.

"No. Ryou, get off me or else you're dying with me.." Yugi said in an almost monotone. Ryou still wouldn't budge.

'Jump now... take him with you..' An evil voice said in his mind.

"Suit yourself." Yugi said, jumping down the thirty foot tall building along with Ryou.

"RYOU! YUGI! NO!" Malik's voice shouted in a distance. But it was too late. The two crashed down heads-first. They were pronounced dead on arrival. The two were gone.. forever.. or at least they thought so...

* * *

"We are here today to remember our two beloved students.. Ryou and Yugi. They died last night in an accident.." The principal of Domino High announced. Everyone who knew them gasped at hearing their deaths. They were having an early assembly today to remember them. It was literally, a funeral. The normal, loud assembly which no teacher could ever tame has finally become quiet. No more gossips were spread that hour, no more curses or swears.. not a single thing could be heard. Well, except a couple of tiny sobs. And most of them came from their friends.

Tea was silently sobbing as she leaned on Tristan for comfort, Serenity was crying on Duke's lap, Joey was crying along with Seto. But none of them were crying as hard as Yami. Yami, the person Yugi trusted the most, had been the cause of Yugi's death.

'I'm sorry Yugi.. i didn't mean this to happen..' Yami thought sadly. After a few minutes, the silence was broken. Though, not by random topics, they were all condolences. Yami just ignored them all. They meant nothing unless they came from his sweet aibou's voice..

On the far side of the assembly area, a different crowd gathered on a different person. They too, were offering condolences to Bakura.

"Our condolence, Bakura.." A couple of students said. Though Bakura just ignored them all. He then felt a little tug on his side. It was Malik.

"What?" Bakura snapped, scaring the young boy clearly. "Oh, I'm sorry Malik.. i-i didn't mean to.." Bakura said. Malik just smiled at him sadly.

"Nobody did. Except for _them_. They caused all of this." Malik said, looking over the group as he spoke the words. Marik then spoke.

"Stupid Yami. He should have noticed all the signs Yugi was giving him. Instead, he chose to ignore him. What a pathetic excuse for a Yami. And he even dares call himself, THE Yami." Marik said. Yami's friends then turned around to face the three.

"It was not Yami's fault so stop blaming this on him!" Tea shouted, standing up. Students around their areas then moved away. They knew a fight could spark any minute...

"IT IS Yami's fault! If he could have had just noticed all the signs, none of this would have happened!" Marik shouted. A teacher suddenly rushed in between the two groups.

"You two! Stop this!" The teacher said. Bakura scoffed oh-so loudly. "Is there anything funny, Bakura?" The teacher asked sarcastically.

"Why yes." Bakura said, standing up.

"Well what is it then?" The teacher asked, annoyed at Bakura defying him.

"All of you are hypocrites. That's what's funny." Bakura said chuckling maniacally, turning around to walk out the assembly. The teacher then turned and tried to stop him, but was punched by Bakura so hard, he fell down his butt.

"Bakura!" Malik shouted, running up to Bakura. He knew that Bakura was cracking now.. any second..

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Bakura shouted, tears falling down his eyes.

'And there you go..' Malik thought. Almost everyone was surprised to see Bakura crying. A couple of students pointed at Bakura and whispered to their friends.

"YES! I AM CRYING! Go and gossip about it for all i care. I'm out of here." Bakura said, leaving the stunned assembly.

"SOMEBODY STOP HIM!" The teacher who Bakura punched shouted, though nobody did. Bakura was scary enough when he is in control of his feelings, but an out of control Bakura? Nobody would dare talk to him unless they wanted a death wish. And they knew Bakura could just do that.

Yami, probably the only person who didn't bother to look up when Bakura broke out, continued on crying.

'I'm sorry Aibou.. i never meant this to happen..' Yami chanted in his head again and again.

* * *

Yugi's grandpa died a few months before Yugi committed suicide. He died happily while holding hands with Yugi and Yami. Gramps left Yugi and Yami quite a bit of money. Enough for them to live in luxury until college. And that was even without the house! But now, Yugi's gone..

"Yami? Are you alright?" Tea asked. Yami just sighed deeply.

"No.. i'm not.. I'm the one who caused all this to happen.. it's all.. my fault.." Yami said, not bothering to care whether if it would ruin his 'image' by crying like a little boy.

"I'm sorry Yami.. it wasn't all your fault.. we were all at fault here.. You, me, Tristan, Joey, Duke, Seto.. we were all at fault so don't blame yourself for everything that's happened.." Tea said, trying to comfort him.

"But still.. how come i didn't notice all of the signs! I'm-i'm such an idiot.. And i dare call myself a yami..." Yami said, putting his head on his hands as he cried more.

'Poor Yami.. he's so broken.. and it's all our fault..' Tea said, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

"Poor Yami. He's so... broken! Hahaha!" Zorc said, laughing maniacally as he watched their reflections."Now that Yugi and Ryou are out of the picture, i only need to dispose of Malik and my plan can go into action." Zorc said.

A lady then landed behind him and bowed.

"Master. What can i do for you?" The laid said, continuing bowing down.

"I need you to cause some mayhem at the human world." Zorc said.

"What kind of mayhem? Murder? Explosion? Tsunami?" The lady asked, listing different types of tragedies.

"No. None of those. I only need you to cause tension between two people." Zorc said. The lady smirked. This was one she liked most.

"Oh. Who would the lucky couple i could break up be?" The lady asked.

"Them." Zorc said, pointing to the mirror. "Their names," Zorc paused. "Are Malik and Marik."

* * *

Malik paced around the room.

"It's 7PM Already! Where is he?" Malik shouted, continuing to pace.

'He's probably just late..' Malik thought to himself. Though, somehow, a voice in his said something else.

'No. He's probably late because he's off flirting with someone. Someone to replace you..' A dark voice said.

'No. Marik's loyal. He only loves me. Only me.' Malik argued to himself.

'How can you know? Did he marry you yet? are you engaged? No. You know, a man's likes can change very quickly. And especially with all the distractions around. I wouldn't be too surprised if we see him kissing somebody else.' The voice said.

'NO! Marik's mine. Only mine! He wouldn't do that.. won't he?' Malik asked himself, suddenly finding himself unsure.

'Then why don't you go look for him? Where did he say he was going at? Bakura's place? you can go and call Bakura to see if Marik's there or not. If he is, won't that ease your burden? Though.. if he wasn't, now.. wouldn't that be suspicious?' The voice argued once more.

'I trust him.' Malik thought confidently.

'Though you're not sure. Why not just call? It's simple, quick and easy.' The voice reasoned.

'I can't believe i'm doing this..' Malik thought, grabbing the phone and dialing Bakura's number. After the third ring, Bakura picked up.

"He..llo..?" Bakura asked weakly.

"Hey um.. Bakura, did Marik happen to pass by there today?" Malik asked.

"Yeah.. he did.. he just went out to buy some smoothies.. he said he's coming back." Bakura muttered weakly. "Er.. Malik, will you be okay there? I think Marik's going to have to stay here longer. Though, you could come here.." Bakura muttered.

"Yeah.. maybe i will. I'll be there in a few, okay?" Malik said, perking up.

"Sure.." Bakura said as he ended the call. Malik smiled widely.

'Ha! I told you so! Marik was there! He just went out to buy some smoothies!' Malik thought proudly.

'Whatever.. though, i think we better go to the smoothie shop to help Marik eh?' The voice said.

'Let's!' Malik said, grabbing his jacket on and locking the door. He then walked, or skipped, the way to the smoothie place. Though, when he reached the place, there was rather a huge crowd encircling the pathway. 'What's with all the people?' Malik thought, as he passed through the crowd. When suddenly, a sudden bright platinum blond caught his eye. 'No.. he couldn't..' Malik thought to himself, but was wide eyed as he watched the scene.

Marik was kissing someone. KISSING SOMEONE else than Malik!

'That lying _!' Malik thought as he continued watching the two kiss. The two then eventually broke up, gasping for air. The two smiled at each other before Marik caught sight of Malik. Marik's eyes then widened at realization.

"Malik wait!" Marik said, walking after Malik, who was now evacuating the premises as fast as his legs could carry.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Malik shouted, walking across the pedestrian lane. Malik was walking so fast he didn't notice that a car was speeding.. and heading over his way..

"MALIK! LOOK OUT!" Marik shouted, running over to Malik. Malik then turned to his side where he collided with the car. Malik was thrown about a few feet from where he was standing. "MALIK!" Marik shouted, running over to where Malik laid. The drivers and the other customers of the smoothie shop all came running to the scene. Marik saw that Malik's head was bleeding badly.

"Malik! No!" Marik shouted, carrying Malik up to his arms. His head was still bleeding and was continuing in a rather quick rate.

"Marik.." Malik muttered weakly. He knew he was dying. There was only seconds between the two of them..

"Malik, shush.. please, everything's going to be alright, i-i.." Marik said, tears falling down his face.

"Marik, there's no time.. i.. i.." Malik said, gasping for air.

"What?" Marik asked, lifting Malik up to look him in the eyes. Malik then lifted his hand and touched Marik's cheek.

"still..love you.." Malik muttered on his dying breath. His hand then fell down to the ground. Marik then broke out the tears. Everyone in the vicinity were either crying up, or close to crying.

"NO!" Marik shouted in agony as he held Malik's body close. He seemed so lifeless.. like a broken doll..

* * *

Zyrx ;; Aww, that's sad.

Ryou ;; Yes, we all died.

Yugi ;; What happens now?

Malik ;; Marik you cheating skankbag!

Marik ;; I didn't mean to! Honest!

Yami ;; /gloom/

Tea ;; Zorc you evil monster!

Zorc ;; BWAHAHA! Don't worry. I'm getting worse =D

Tea ;; /glare/

Ryou ;; Er.. Yugi caused me to my doom?

Yugi ;; /nods/

Ryou ;; wow..

-Awkward silence-

_**Review**_? =D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I own nothing. Now, on with the story!

Author's Note : My midterms just finished. So, update! Also, if i get _**5****+ Reviews**_ for this chapter, i'll release _**3 chapters**_ for _**D&A**_ by tomorrow! So, get busy and type up a review!

* * *

The school was shocked once again when they heard the death of Malik. Rumors were spreading that there was a curse on the school and the students were bound to die one at a time. Though, the rumors were completely wrong.

"How's Marik doing?" Tea asked Bakura.

"Why do you care?" Bakura snapped. "Shouldn't you be hanging off with your boyfriend Yami, Tea?" Bakura shouted. Tea flinched.

"I just wanted to know if he's alright.." Tea muttered.

"Well he's not! What do you think?" Bakura shouted. The school was watching them now. Tristan then rushed onto Tea's side.

"Hey! Don't shout at her like that!" Tristan shouted, grabbing Bakura's shirt, lifting him up a little.

"And why shouldn't i? I mean, she is the reason why Yugi had to commit suicide which also led to the death of Ryou!" Bakura shouted.

"I don't care. It's not all her fault that your pathetic boyfriend Ryou died. He did it on his own will." Tristan snapped.

"Why you-!" Bakura said, pushing Tristan on a wall. There were a couple of gasps.

"Let go of me you psycho!" Tristan shouted, but Bakura kept his grip on him.

"SHUT UP! You dared call Ryou pathetic? well, you don't even know the meaning of it. For all i know, you and your friends are what's pathetic." Bakura said letting go of Tristan.

Tristan then regained his composure and started to walk away with Tea back to their friends.

"He didn't have the right to say that." Tristan muttered on his breath.

"Yes, he did. Look, Tristan, he's right. We're the ones who caused all of this to happen. If we just paid attention to Yugi, this would have never have happened." Tea said.

"I know, but Yugi could've told us something! He just kept it to himself." Tristan muttered.

"He did, actually." Tea said glumly.

"Oh. We should have just listened.." Tristan muttered.

* * *

Ra, Osiris and Anubis were watching the human realm.

"Ra, is there anything we could do? The whole balance is tipping! The world will surely succumb to darkness!" Anubis said.

"I am sorry, Anubis, but there is nothing we could do. The lights have died leaving the balance to the darkness' hands." Ra said, sadly.

"There is something..." Osiris said. Ra and Anubis suddenly perked up.

"What is it?" Ra asked.

"Well.. we could turn back the hands of time.." Osiris said.

"TURN BACK TIME! WHAT!" Anubis shouted, sending ripples through the dimensions.

"Calm down, Anubis! You're shocking the fabric of reality!" Osiris said.

"How can i calm down? Is there even such a thing!" Anubis shouted.

"Being calm? Yes, there is such a thing." Ra said.

"You know what i mean. Can we really turn back time?" Anubis asked.

"Yes. But, we've never done it before.. though, the elders have. They did it more than once actually." Osiris said.

"Then let's do it!" Anubis shouted.

"We could do it now, but there's a problem." Osiris said.

"What's the problem?" Anubis asked.

"It's about Yugi." Osiris replied.

"What about Yugi?" Anubis asked.

"He's well..." Osiris hesitated.

"His soul is in hell. That's what." Ra added.

"WHAT! A light.. in HELL?" Anubis shouted.

"Yes. He's in hell.." Osiris said.

"Why? what did he do so badly that he didn't get to enter Heaven?" Anubis shouted.

"He.. well.. committed suicide.." Osiris replied.

"And committing suicide is a crime that's punishable by Hell." Ra added.

"Oh.. what now? Can't we just go and grab his soul and make an exception?" Anubis asked, not wanting to leave Yugi.

"We could do that. Then again.." Osiris said.

"His soul is being kept by Zorc. He'll never release Yugi's soul without anything in return." Ra interrupted.

"Oh.. that is a problem. How did Zorc get his soul anyway?" Anubis asked.

"I have no idea." Osiris said.

"We're doomed.." Anubis muttered as he continued watching the human realm.

* * *

Zorc watched the human realm, laughing evilly. Marik and Bakura were causing mayhem (they're drunk xp) while Yami was downright depressed.

"MWAHAHAHA!" Zorc laughed. Yugi then shook the bars of his cage.

"Zorc! let me go!" Yugi shouted.

"Never. Now that you're in hell, you're mine, squirt." Zorc said, lifting Yugi's chin up.

"I hate you! You tricked me! You were the ones who caused all the trouble in my life to happen, not my friends!" Yugi shouted, tears coming down his face.

"Yeah, well, you're right. Though you can't do anything about it now. You're dead and you're all mine. Not even your Yami can save you now!" Zorc said, laughing maniacally.

"My friends will save me. I know they will.." Yugi said, crying silently. Zorc groaned in annoyance.

'Why do humans need to be so annoying and emotional?' He thought to himself as he watched Yugi cry. Suddenly, he felt a weird feeling on his heart. It was sad, not cruel sad, but sad sad. He felt.. pain as he watched Yugi cry. He never felt this before, and it felt kind of.. weird.

'Am i showing compassion to him?' Zorc thought, clutching his chest 'Bah! who cares! I'm getting what i want soon enough! then i can rid myself of this annoyance!' Zorc thought, turning back to the human realm. Though, somehow, he couldn't concentrate anymore for the rest of the day.

* * *

Yami looked at the item in his hand. It was a whole bottle of painkillers. Yami was hoping that if he took enough, he would die and be able to meet with Yugi in the afterlife. Though, Yami hoped to go to the same place Yugi went, not the other one. Yami opened the bottle, and when he was just about to pop a couple in, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the?" Yami said, covering his eyes from intense light. Once his eyes adjusted, Yami took the hand from his eyes. He was surprised to see that he was no longer in the house. Instead, he was standing in what seems and oasis. Yami saw that in the middle was a lake. He then went to the lake and found himself staring at both Bakura and Marik.

"Bakura? Marik? What are you guys doing here?" Yami asked.

"What are YOU doing here? What did you do to us!" Bakura shouted. Yami flinched at the level of anger Bakura was shouting. Before they could speak anymore, or shout in Bakura's case, Osiris, Ra and Anubis appeared in their human forms. Yami was surprised because Osiris looked like an old man, Ra looked like an adult, and Anubis looked like a teen. Yami, somehow, felt that they were the gods themselves and bowed to the ground.

"You guys! Bow down in front of gods!" Yami snapped. Bakura looked at Marik, who just shrugged. They then bowed. Osiris then spoke.

"Rise." Then they all rose up.

"Why are we here?" Bakura asked, oh-so bluntly.

"Ssh! Don't speak that way in front of a god!" Yami snapped.

"It doesn't matter right now." Osiris said

"Dear Osiris, why did you bring us here?" Yami asked.

"We brought you here because of the deaths of your hikaris." Osiris replied.

"Oh.." The three of them said. Anubis instantly felt sad.

"Yes.. we are.. mourning for them too. But, that's not the reason why we called you here." Osiris said.

"Then why?" Yami asked.

"We brought you here to talk about what the outcome of their deaths caused." Ra said

"The outcome? what do you mean, Ra?" Yami asked.

"I mean, when the three hikaris died, they took the light of the world with them. You see, just like everything, the world needs balance. When a hikari dies, the power of light is weakened and the power of a Yami is increased. When all three of them died, the balance of the world tipped over to the dark side." Ra explained.

"What's it to us?" Bakura snapped. Then, Ryou's voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Bakura, be nice." Ryou said.

"Ryou? Where are you!" Bakura shouted as he looked around the oasis.

"I'm here." Ryou said, appearing next to Ra. Bakura was so glad to see Ryou again that he ran towards him and hugged him. Or, passed through him. Bakura then fell flat on the ground. Yami and Marik tried to hide their giggles. Then, Malik's voice spoke next.

"I'm here too, you know." Malik said, appearing next to Osiris, crossing his arms. Marik then ran to Malik, but poked through him before he tried to hug him. Like Bakura, he couldn't touch him either.

"Ra, why can't we touch them?" Marik asked.

"That's because you're still alive." Ra replied.

"Aww!" Marik exclaimed, crossing his arms. Then, Yami noticed Yugi was missing.

"Anubis, where's Yugi?" Yami asked. Ryou, Malik, Ra, Osiris and Anubis' faces dropped.

"Ryou? what's wrong?" Bakura asked as Ryou suddenly became sad.

"Anubis, _where is Yugi_?" Yami asked, clenching his fists.

"He's erm..." Anubis hesitated. They knew that this moment was coming, they just didn't expect it to be so soon.

"WHERE IS HE?" Yami shouted. He didn't care anymore if he was shouting at a god. He just cared where Yugi is.

"He's at.. hell.." Anubis muttered. Bakura, Marik and Yami's eyes widened.

"He's.. at.. what?" Yami said. He then fell to his knees and started crying.

"Ryou? Is this true?" Bakura asked. Ryou nodded.

"I'm sorry Yami.." Ryou said. More tears fell down Yami's face.

"Why? why.. did.. Yugi go to hell..?" Yami asked. His voice was now hoarse and dry.

"He.. committed suicide.. a person can't go into Heaven if he committed suicide.." Malik said.

"NO!" Yami shouted, crying his heart as much as possible. "WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE THEN? WHY! To show that i failed as Yugi's Yami? Huh? To rub it in my face that i failed as his guardian? His friend? WHY!" Yami shouted.

There was a brief silence apart from Yami's crying. Then, Osiris spoke.

"No. We didn't bring you guys here to rub it in your faces. We brought you here so that you can redeem yourselves." Osiris said. Yami then lifted his gaze to Osiris.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked, wiping a tear from his face.

"We mean, we're going to turn back time to allow you Yamis to correct the mistakes. So that your hikaris will be able to live again." Osiris replied.

"Why? why are you doing this?" Yami asked, teary-eyed.

"Just like what Ra said, when the hikaris died, the world was left to darkness. We cannot absolutely let that happen." Osiris replied.

"Okay.. why didn't you do it before you called us?" Yami asked, standing up. Bakura, Marik, Ryou and Malik walked towards them.

"Because of Yugi." Ra replied.

"What about Yugi?" Yami asked.

"You know his soul is in hell right?" Ra said. Yami nodded sadly. "Well, to turn back time, we need to have each soul either here or at heaven."

"So why don't you just go and get Yugi? I mean, you are gods. You have power over hell. Right?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. Normally. But, there's a slight complication." Anubis replied.

"What complication?" Marik asked.

"Yugi's soul is in the hands of Zorc." Anubis replied. Marik, Bakura and Yami gasped.

* * *

Zorc stared at the boy in the cage. Yugi had cried himself to sleep just like what he did when he first came to hell. Zorc somehow felt sorry for the little kid.

'It's not even his fault.. it was that stupid Yami's fault for bringing him into all this..' Zorc thought, watching Yugi as he whimpered in his sleep. 'And the things Yami placed him through, i think it's even eviller than what they did to me.' Zorc thought as he started to reminisce.

_Zorc was watching Yami and the others. He was searching for a way to weaken the powers of the Yamis when a scene appeared in front of the screen. The teen who Yami looked like, apparently was celebrating his birthday. 'Bah! 16 isn't that wonderful! but, 20,000 Years, like me is!' Zorc gloated as he watched the screen. As the party progressed on, Zorc was beginning to get more and more bored when suddenly.._

_Yami grabbed Yugi and pulled him into a deep kiss. 'What? Why are they kissing? Isn't the Pharaoh with the brown wench?' Zorc thought as he watched them. _

_"Mm.. Yami.. you're drunk.." Yugi said._

_"Who.. hic! Cares..?" Yami said. _

_'Ah, so the pathetic Yami is drunk eh? I wonder what happens next..' Zorc thought. A second later, the scene changed where Yami took Yugi on his bed and..._

_"GROSS! I don't wanna see Yami making love! EWW!" Zorc shouted, shutting his eyes tight. After a couple minutes of listening to the, erm, loud mouthed lovers, Zorc turned the vision off. "Okay. That's disturbing.." Zorc muttered as he went to sleep. After waking up the next day, Zorc went and opened up the vision where he saw Yami and Yugi awake. They were apparently awake._

_"Yami.. about last night.." Yugi muttered._

_"Yeah.. sorry about that.. i didn't mean to.. it was a mistake." Yami said. Zorc saw Yugi flinch._

_'Oh? so the boy has feelings for the Pharaoh? i could use this as an advantage..' Zorc thought as he watched Yugi. 'I now found my ticket for my revenge!' Zorc thought evilly._

Starting from then, Zorc noticed that a hole appeared in Yugi's heart and mind. Through that, he began to manipulate Yugi into depression. Zorc found out too, that he could use the hole to manipulate the other hikaris. Soon enough, the three of them died. Zorc however was annoyed that only one hikari didn't go to Heaven. But, as luck predicted, it was Yami's Hikari.

'I will have my revenge for us both, young one.' Zorc thought, dozing off..

* * *

And there you go! Chapter 2!

First, no, Zorc's not interested in Yugi in anyway. He does feel compassion to him though.

Ouch. Yugi's hurt alright.. how would you react if your loved one said THAT?

Anyway, **Review**? Please? Pretty Please? ^(^_^)^

Also, NO this is not a sad story. I just needed them to die in order for the story to work. Okay? It's going to be happy soon. Chapter 4, maybe?

_**Review**_ _**Button**_!

V(^_^)V


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note : Okay, Zorc is Extremely OOC. Zorc, feeling pity and compassion? BWAHAHAHA!

* * *

Zorc brushed the golden bang from Yugi's forehead. Yugi looked peaceful as he slept.

"What are you exactly planning on doing with him?" A voice asked.

"It's none of your business, Heba." Zorc growled. Heba then walked closer to where Zorc and Yugi were.

"Okay, but, when are you ever going to tell me what you're planning?" Heba asked.

"Soon. Now, if you would just go and do what you're asked to do, then-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Like i hadn't heard _that _speech before! You've been saying that since i was a boy!" Heba grumbled, walking off.

'Heh.. irritating him is just so much fun!' Zorc though, chuckling lightly. Yugi then started coming around. After a few seconds, Yugi woke up, startled.

"GAAH! What are you doing so close to my face?" Yugi shouted, bolting to his left. In his haste, he suddenly fell down the bed. "When did this bed ever get here?" Yugi shouted, rubbing his head where he fell. Yugi then came to notice his surroundings. He was no longer in the cold, stony cage. He was now in a purple-ish room that could masquerade as a suite.

Zorc chuckled. "Well, i took the liberty of giving you a nice room. Don't you like it? or do you prefer the cage?" Zorc asked.

"No thanks." Yugi grumbled as he sat down the bed again.

"Okay then. I'll leave you to rest for now. Also, your food will be brought to you by one of my servants." With that, Zorc left.

'Why is he being nice to me?' Yugi asked himself. Though, as he was still tired, he then went to sleep. Yugi was sleeping peacefully when he heard a tiny rattling noise on the table beside him. He opened his eyes to find Cyber Tutu was delivering his food. She was happily humming to a tune that Yugi wasn't familiar with.

"hey.." Yugi muttered quietly. Cyber Tutu then jumped at Yugi's voice.

"AH! Don't scare me like that! You almost made me drop the plate!" Cyber Tutu said, placing the tray carefully on the table. "Okay, here you go, fried chicken, orange juice and an apple. Any more orders?" Cyber Tutu asked, pulling a little notebook from her pocket.

"Uh.. thanks.." Yugi muttered, taking the tray and placing it on his lap. "Here, you want some?" Yugi offered, handing her a chicken wing.

"No thanks." Cyber Tutu said, smiling at him. "I already ate." She said before heading out the room.

'Weird... i could've sworn that was Cyber Tutu herself. But, that can't be true, right? I mean she's just a monster card..' Yugi thought, taking a bite from the chicken. The doors then opened. Yugi was expecting it to be Cyber Tutu again, but was surprised to see Zorc himself. Yugi then knit his brows together and tried to look as angry as he could.

"I see you've woken up already. Did you enjoy the food? Our chef took the liberty of making it the best fried chicken you ever had." Zorc said, taking a bite from a chicken leg.

"Whatever." Yugi muttered. "Why are you being so nice to me? Shouldn't you be off somewhere planning a plot to take over the world and that stuff? Like what you did in ancient Egypt?" Yugi asked, crossing his arms.

"I like being nice to people. I am not pure evil. Even I have a heart." Zorc said, imitating Yugi.

"Stop that!" Yugi shouted.

"Stop that!" Zorc mimicked. Yugi pouted at Zorc's mocking. "Aw, you look so cute when you're pouting!" Zorc said, pinching Yugi in the cheek. A new voice then entered the room.

"Stop it, Zorc. We both hate it when somebody pinches our cheeks. What would you do if i always pinch your cheeks?" The soft voice said.

"Yeah, but knowing you, you wouldn't dare. Though, you couldn't in the first place. I have stone hard cheeks." Zorc said, touching his cheeks. The owner of the voice then entered the room. Yugi was surprised to see that the person looked just like him!

"You look just like me!" Yugi shouted, pointing to the person. True, the person looked just like him, with a couple of minor differences. The person's clothes looked like what a person from ancient Egypt would wear, and that he was deeply tanned. He wore a couple of bracelets in his hands along with a couple of golden bands in his wrists. He also had a golden choker in his neck with an ankh in the middle.

"Yes. I am aware of that." The person said, looking smug as he watched Yugi in fascination.

"What are you looking at?" Yugi asked.

"You. Duh!" Yugi's look-a-like mocked. Yugi's pout soon returned.

"Okay, Zorc, what's going on here? First, you take me here, wherever here is, second, i see Cyber Tutu in here parading around and now i have my very own look-a-like? WHAT IS GOING ON!" Yugi shouted.

"Calm down Yugi. Geez!" Yugi's look-a-like said, taking a seat.

"I don't want to calm down! What i want though are answers to my questions!" Yugi shouted.

"Seriously, Yugi, you should consider taking Yoga lessons. You really need to calm yourself down." The look-a-like said. By now, Yugi was fuming with anger.

"GAAH! Okay, i give up!" Yugi shouted, throwing his arms in the air before he laid down the bed again.

"Heba, you really shouldn't anger him. It's not nice, considering he just died a couple of days ago." Zorc said to Heba.

'Heba? Where did i ever heard that name before..?' Yugi thought as the two conversed.

"Whatever. He didn't have to shout anyways. We're just here. Not a couple of miles away." Heba said, taking a bite off an apple.

"The point is, you're used to this and he's not. Look, you've been dead for 16 years already, but him," Zorc said pointing to Yugi, "he only has been here for a couple of days. So lay off okay? Look, i know you're a bit jealous-"

"Jealous! Me? No! I am in no way jealous of him!" Heba shouted, pouting.

'Weird.. he looks like me when he pouts too..' Yugi thought.

"and that's okay if you're jealous. The fact is, it's not his fault that you died when you were born. Come on, every birth have a 50/50 chance of living or dying. Just because you were born weak, doesn't mean you can take it out on Yugi." Zorc explained. Yugi's eyes widened.

'He's my twin brother that died when we were born!' Yugi shouted in his head.

"Whatever. So, what do i need to do again with him?" Heba asked, motioning to Yugi.

"Talk to him. Bond with him, spend time with him, i don't know!" Zorc said, standing up. "Okay boys, have fun!" Zorc said, running out of the room, closing the doors.

"Sigh.. one day i'll get you Zorc. And when i do, i promise you'll regret it.." Heba muttered in his breath.

"I heard that!" Zorc shouted in a distance. Heba rolled his eyes.

"Are you.. really.. my brother?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Heba said, sitting down next to him.

"But, how..?" Yugi asked. Heba found a comfortable place to lay in before he started talking.

"Well, better take a seat, it's a long story." Heba said as he laid down. Yugi then placed some pillows next to Heba and lied down.

"It all started with my birth. Even before i was born, the doctors predicted that only one of us will survive. Don't ask me how i know this, i just know." Heba said, interrupting Yugi's questions. "So, when i was born, the doctor's predictions were right. I died the instant i took my first breath. After that, the only memory i could remember is Zorc finding me. He nurtured me as i grew up, and he even taught me a couple of stuff. He was like the dad i never had." Heba said, wiping a tear from his eye. Yugi himself was watering too.

"But, how come you're here? I mean, you were a baby when you died, so, technically, you never committed anything evil to begin with." Yugi muttered.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong." Heba contradicted.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, standing up.

"As mother was pregnant with us, she began having weird cravings. And one of them was.. blood." Heba muttered.

"You mean animal blood, right?" Yugi asked. Heba sighed deeply.

"I wish i could, but no. Mom craved for human blood. And not just normal blood, she craved for blood from a person tortured before he or she were killed." Heba explained.

"Oh.. Oh! You mean.. mom.. and dad..they.. did.." Yugi was lost for words.

"Yes. They killed and tortured some people to satisfy mom's cravings. Though, her's and dad's actions were punished. They were both arrested after our births." Heba explained.

"But Grandpa said that they-"

"Were killed? No, he was lying. Mom and Dad were both arrested and were tried for life sentence. Though, they weren't the ones who were punished. The high angels thought that the suitable punishment was that the first born child of their's will be sent to Hell as soon as he was born. And, lucky me, i had to be the one." Heba said, crying a bit more now.

"Oh, i'm sorry.." Yugi said, comforting his brother.

"Thanks.. i feel better now.." Heba said, hugging Yugi close to him. The two then spent the day talking about each other and their experiences. Yugi had also talked about how Yami and the others hurt him and what drove him to committing suicide.

"Those miserable ingrates!" Heba swore in his breath.

"Yeah.. and Yami was the worst of them all.." Yugi said, wiping a tear.

"I'm sorry you had to go through those.. if i were there, i'd make sure that nothing like that would have ever happened.." Heba said, hugging Yugi.

"I know.. i just wished you were.." Yugi said, crying into his brother's arms. In the midst of it, Zorc peered through the door.

'You're getting your wish soon, Yugi. And so will i have my revenge..' Zorc swore as he went off.

* * *

Yami was pacing around his room. After the brief meetings with the gods, they all returned them to Yami's or, used to be Yugi's house. The gods gave them a decision. To go to hell and search for Yugi's soul or just let the things go normally. The answer was fairly obvious.

_"Nah, Yugi will be fine on his own. Now, can you just revive Malik and Ryou so we can get going?" Marik asked nonchalantly. _

_"MARIK!" Malik shouted, slapping him in the head, which, didn't touch him at all._

_"We're going to look for Yugi." Bakura said, standing tall alongside Ryou. _

_"Why should i? Why would i waste my time looking for the little runt's soul?" Marik shouted._

_"Because, if you don't, we wont revive anyone at all. Everyone or no one. Your choice." Ra said, emotionless. _

_"Well what are you guys doing? Let's go and look for Yugi already! Come on lazies!" Marik shouted, starting to walk off._

_"Marik, you can't go to hell yet. There's still some preparations." Malik said. _

_"Oh. Then what are we supposed to do now?" Marik asked._

_"You can go back and rest. You'll start searching tomorrow." Osiris said. Before anyone could say another word, the three of them were covered in a cloud and when the cloud dissipated, they were back on Yami's room._

"Do you think we can go and search for Yugi's soul? Has it ever been done before, i mean?" Bakura asked as he bit an apple, which, of course, he took without permission from Yami's refrigerator.

"I think so. Or else, why would Anubis, Osiris and Ra even bother to summon us? It must be possible." Yami replied.

"Oh. Okay then. So... what now?" Bakura asked.

"I think we should get some rest. You can use the guest room if you want to.." Yami muttered.

"Nah. We'll be fine at our house. Or.. is it because your scared of ghosts?" Bakura asked, grinning.

"I am not!" Yami shouted, blushing.

"Heh! Hey look Marik, The oh-so powerful Pharaoh is scared of ghosts! Haha!" Bakura said, laughing loudly like an idiot.

"I am not scared of silly ghosts!" Yami pouted, his face blushing even more.

"Hey Yami, who's that girl behind you?" Marik asked. Yami yelped before turning around. "Gotcha!" Marik shouted, slapping a high-five with Bakura.

"So not funny!" Yami shouted, stomping up to his room.

* * *

Yami had a list on his mind of things he wanted to do before he died. Though, none of them was to be woken up by being soaked by a pail of freezing water.

"What was that for!" Yami shouted, his eyes still closed.

"Still lazy, eh brother?" Somebody said. Yami immediately recognized the voice.

"No.. it can't be.. it's" Yami muttered before opening his eyes. "ATEM!" Yami shouted, jumping at Atem. Since Atem was a ghost, Yami just passed through him. "Ouch.. forgot.. dead.. living.. ugh!" Yami muttered as he rubbed his sore elbow.

"Now hurry up, lazy pants. We're gonna be late!" Atem shouted, running out the room.

'Huh? What happened to my room?' Yami thought as he looked around. His normal deep blue wallpapers were gone and replaced by stone hard walls. In the far-right corner though, was a hand-painted portrait of the eye of Wdjat. The bed, Yami noticed, was like the same bed he used back at ancient Egypt. It was like he went back in time..

"HURRY UP YAMI! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Atem's voice shouted.

"Coming!" Yami shouted, jumping off the bed as he ran towards the corridor. As he ran, he soon caught up with Atem.

"Turn here. Go!" Atem hissed, motioning him at the door. "Inside are Osiris, Ra and Anubis. Now hurry up! You don't want to keep them waiting!" Atem said.

"Why won't you go in?" Yami asked.

"Because i'm not asked to. Now go!" Atem said, motioning him at the door. Yami reach forward at the handle but he found himself to be sucked in like a vacuum.

"Wha-?" Yami managed to speak before he bumped into Bakura.

"Hey! Watch it!" Bakura snapped as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry." Yami muttered. Osiris' loud voice was heard.

"Thank you all for coming today. Now, let us discuss about the rescue mission for Yugi's soul." Osiris said as Yami took a seat.

"The main objective is to reach Zorc's castle on top of the mountain of shadows. You will be able to distinguish the castle as there are a couple of Duel monsters around it." Anubis stated.

"Duel Monsters? Like the ones in our world?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. Just like in your silly card games. Though, they are alive here." Anubis explained.

"Just like the shadow realm.." Marik muttered.

"Yes. Though, with some differences. Back on topic. Okay, we think that Yugi is probably kept.. here." Anubis said, pointing into a map.

"That's the mountain, Anubis." Bakura said, scoffing.

"It's an underground dungeon, idiot." Anubis said, glaring at Bakura. "Atem will be accompanying you guys in the mission."

"Wait! Atem's here? Yami's brother?" Bakura asked, standing up.

"Yes.. why?" Yami asked.

"Nothing.." Bakura muttered as he sat down.

"Okay, so.. basically, you just have to get in there, find Yugi, and get out. Clear?" Anubis spoke in a general-ish way.

"Sure. But, one problem, won't Zorc attack us? I mean.. sworn enemy.. evil versus good.. vengeance.." Marik muttered as he listed things.

"Not to worry. Because, you have these." Anubis said. In a flash, the millennium items were in front of them. "Yami, you will take control of the Millennium Puzzle, like always. Bakura, the Millennium Ring, Marik, the Millennium Rod. And also," Anubis said, standing up. A second later, Atem popped up.

"Whoa!" Atem exclaimed.

"Atem will carry the millennium necklace. Are we clear?" Anubis asked, handing Atem the Millennium Ring.

"Yessir!" Bakura said.

"Good. Now, get out!" Anubis shouted. In a second, the four of them were outside.

"What now?" Bakura asked to no-one in particular.

"We go, and find Yugi." Yami said, holding the puzzle tight.

'I'm coming Yugi. And I'm here to save you.' Yami thought as they started walking.

* * *

Chapter 3, done!

**V(^_^)V**

**REVIEW BUTTON!**

**V(^_^)V**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Yugioh. Manga or Anime alike. =] =D

* * *

As Yami, Bakura, Marik, Atem, Ryou and Malik trekked the deserts of hell for Zorc's mountain, they talked about random stuff until eventually, Yami asked the question.

"Why did Yugi commit suicide anyways?" Yami asked. Ryou and Malik fell silent. It was after a few minutes of walking when they answered.

"Well.. mainly because of.. you.." Ryou muttered.

"Me? Why?" Yami asked, stopping on the spot.

"Yami, we don't have time for this. Let's keep moving and we'll answer it on the way." Bakura hissed. Bakura was still annoyed at the fact that Yami's keeping his human time with Ryou.

"Well, what's the answer?" Yami asked, annoyed.

"Well, we just know some of it.. but, i think what drove Yugi into depression was.. when.. er.. you remember Yugi's 16th birthday party?" Ryou asked.

"Ryou, stop changing the topic. I don't care about Yugi's 16th birthday party, i just want to know the reason dammit!" Yami shouted. Ryou, Malik and Atem flinched at the tone of Yami's voice.

"That's also one of the reasons why Yugi committed suicide. You always snap at him in the simplest things! You won't even listen to him!" Ryou snapped. This time, Bakura, Yami and Marik flinched at Ryou's tone.

"What do you mean? I will never snap at Yugi. Ever." Yami said, crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah? Well what would you call it when you shouted at Yugi because he accidentally dropped a piece of icing on your shirt? If i remember perfectly, and oh yes i do, you called him," Malik paused to clear his throat. "A worthless, annoying piece of dirt." _(sorry, can't swear, xDD)_

"I never said that!" Yami protested. "Why would i shout at my aibou for just dropping a piece of icing! It's easy to remove it, so it's not the kind of big deal i'll snap at him about!"

"Oh yes, you did. We were there." Bakura intervened.

"Yeah right. Why would i believe you for anything?" Yami asked.

"Because, considering the fact that Yugi always told me what he felt, how he felt, i think it's best to trust me about Yugi's feelings." Bakura hissed.

"Don't you dare imply that you were closer to Yugi than i was! I will always be the closest person on Yugi's heart!" Yami shouted.

"Oh yeah, then how come we have a mind link with Yugi while you no longer did?" Bakura retorted. Yami stopped at realization.

"Tell us, Yami, when was the last time you talked to Yugi using the link? Or better yet, when was the last time you had the link?" Marik snapped angrily.

"I-i.." Yami stuttered. He wasn't expecting that Bakura and Marik had mind links with Yugi.

"That's right. Pharaoh. You lost. You lost your best friend, or used to be best friend. And that's not one of the reasons why Yugi committed suicide." Bakura said, mocking Yami's failures.

"You mean.. there's more..?" Yami asked.

"Oh yes. And things get even nastier." Marik said.

"What do you mean..?" Yami asked.

"Just like what Ryou said. Remember Yugi's birthday party?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. That was just.. er.. a year ago. Why?" Yami asked.

"Think back Yami. Think back on what you two did at that night and the day after." Bakura replied. Yami thought hard before he answered.

"We.. er.. made.. love?" Yami stuttered. He, even amidst the adventure, blushed.

"Love? do you even want to call that thing you did 'love'? To us, i think what would be an appropriate term for is 'used'. Face it Yami, you used Yugi for your own selfish desire." Bakura hissed.

"I would never use Yugi like that!" Yami snapped angrily.

"Oh yeah, then tell us, what did you say to Yugi the day after that?" Bakura asked, angrily.

"I er.. i don't remember.." Yami muttered softly.

"Well we do. You said Yugi that 'it was a mistake'. You know how much that hurt Yugi? I mean, you were his first time and you used him. Face it Yami, you used Yugi! And on the eve of his 16th birthday!" Bakura shouted angrily. Yami flinched at Bakura's voice but knew he deserved it.

"I'm.. sorry.." Yami muttered.

"Don't say sorry to us. Say sorry to Yugi. Though, i would be surprised if he even talks to you. Considering that you hurt him in ways no one should ever be hurt by the person they loved the most." Marik said.

"Yugi.. loved me?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Well, used to love you. Not after what you drove him to." Ryou snapped back.

"I can't believe it.. Yugi loved me.. and i did all those things..? I'm the worst yami here.." Yami said, wiping a tear.

"Yes, yes you are." Bakura muttered angrily. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Atem broke the silence.

"Guys! Look! We found it!" Atem shouted, pointing to a castle.

"How do you know that's Zorc's ca.. oh.." Bakura stopped as he looked in the castle. It was hard to miss as the castle's outer shaped looked like Zorc's face.

"When i said to myself that there could be no way that Zorc's head could be bigger, i was wrong. Way wrong." Malik said as he looked at the castle.

"Okay then. In the center of that hideous castle lies Yugi where he is probably bound, gagged and tortured by Zorc. Let's go and save Yugi!" Bakura shouted, running towards the castle.

"Ya!" Marik, Malik, Bakura and Atem shouted while Ryou and Yami were quiet.

* * *

"Hey Yugi. There you are." Heba said, walking next to Yugi who was sitting down on a garden.

"Yeah.. " Yugi muttered, sadness filling the tone of his voice.

"You're still thinking about that.. er.. Yami?" Heba asked. Yugi sighed deeply.

"Yes." Yugi replied.

"Well stop thinking about him! Have fun! You're dead now! Now, you can do anything you want! You can go and have a rampage around town, throw stuff for no reason, anything!" Heba said, pulling Yugi up.

"Yeah.. i should.. but no rampage or any of that stuff." Yugi said standing up. "Thanks Heba, that made me feel so much better." Yugi said as he hugged him.

"My pleasure. I mean, we're brothers right? We should stick out for each other and make each other feel happy. Now let's go, i know Zorc has some candies around here somewhere." Heba said, pulling Yugi towards a corridor.

"But.. Yami said i'm not allowed to have candy.." Yugi said, sadness returning to him.

"Who cares for what that idiot said? You are free of him now. He is out of your life so he doesn't affect you anymore. Now, i say, let us have candy!" Heba exclaimed. Yugi smiled again.

"And candy we shall have!" Yugi shouted. The two then ran to the kitchen, giggling as they ran. After getting lost for a couple of twists and turns, Yugi and Heba found the kitchen. Heba immediately pulled up a chair and opened a cupboard.

"Jackpot!" Heba said, putting the containers of the sugary goodness down.

"Now, what should i have first.. i know, everything!" Yugi shouted, grabbing hand fulls of gummy bears, licorice and even some plain sugar.

"Now you're getting it!" Heba shouted, taking some M&M's. Yugi opened up a refrigerator before shouting.

"Ice cream!" Yugi shouted, pulling out the tubs of vanilla, chocolate, rocky road, cookies and cream ice creams and others more.

"Sprinkles!" Heba shouted.

"Marshmallow!" Yugi shouted. The two then opened up the tubs. Without the use of spoons or anything, the two grabbed on to the tubs of ice cream and used their hands to scoop the ice cream out. Yugi pulled out some cans of coke, sprite and pepsi from the refrigerator and opened them.

"Cheers bro!" Heba said, taking a coke can.

"Cheers!" Yugi shouted, clinking the cans together. Then, a silver can caught Yugi's eye. "Is that.. what i think it is..?" Yugi asked.

"What.. oh.. it is.." Heba said. Like two panthers finding a dead rabbit on the forest ground, the twins stalked upon the item.

"WHIPPED CREAM!" Yugi and Heba shouted.

* * *

Yami, Bakura, Marik and Atem stalked at a side of the castle. Yami looked towards the entrance to see if there were any guards.

"There's no guards here. Come on!" Yami said, motioning to them to enter the castle.

"Okay, where do you think Yugi is?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know.. maybe we should check on the dungeons first?" Bakura suggested.

"Let's." Yami said. But before they could take another step, Yugi's voice was heard.

"WHIPPED CREAM!" Yugi shouted.

"Yugi!" They all said at the same time. They followed to where the sound of Yugi's voice came from. Thanks to their luck, Yugi was giggling loudly and madly which made their task easier. Yami was horrified at the scene when he entered the room. There were lots of spilled sugar on the floor, empty coke cans littering it, empty ice cream tubs rolling around, half-eaten chocolate bars along with half-bitten marshmallows covered the entire floor. The worst sight was Yugi.

"Yugi, drop that whipped cream can, right now!" Yami ordered. Yugi, however, was too high from the sugar rush to comprehend anything at the time.

"No.. hic! Why.. would i hic! want to do that?" Yugi said, barely standing up.

"You would drop that can right now, aibou. And clean that ice cream off your face!" Yami said, taking Yugi's arm a bit too hard.

"OW!" Yugi shouted. "Let go of me!"

"Wha? What? what's.. going on here?" Someone who looked like Yugi asked.

"Heba.. they're hic! hurting me.." Yugi said, drunkenly. Heba got out of his high immediately.

"Let go of my brother this instant!" Heba shouted, wiping the ice cream from his face.

"No! And who are you?" Yami shouted, pulling Yugi even more.

"OWW! My arm hurts.. Yami.." Yugi said.

"You're Yami? THE Yami?" Heba shrieked in fury.

"Yes. Now, who are you and what are you doing to my aibou? He's not allowed to have sugar and you let him!" Yami shouted.

"You're Yami.. the monster who hurt Yugi.." Heba muttered. He was beginning to get angry now.

"Yami, i think we should leave now.." Bakura muttered silently.

"No! I won't leave!" Yugi shouted.

"Come on Yugi, you're leaving now. We have to get out of here before Zorc finds us!" Ryou pleaded, holding on to Yugi's hand.

"No! I won't leave without my oniichan!" Yugi shouted.

"Oniichan? You mean, you have a brother?" Yami asked.

"Yes.. hic! Oniichan, help!" Yugi said, walking closer to Heba. Heba then pulled on Yugi's other arm.

"You're his brother?" Yami asked Heba.

"Yes, now let go of Yugi! You're hurting him!" Heba said, pulling Yugi closer to him.

"Ow! Yami, let go of me!" Yugi wailed. Yami let go, but reluctantly did.

"Yugi, come and go with us." Ryou pleaded.

"No.." Yugi said, hugging Heba close.

"Why not?" Yami asked, annoyed at Yugi's disobedience.

"Because You're there, Yami!" Yugi shouted. Yami stopped at hearing what Yugi said. A second passed, then, two loud steps were heard.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it my favorite friends. The Pharaoh, The rejected prince, the tomb keeper, my son and the two hikaris. Isn't this a surprise!" Zorc said mockingly.

"Zorc, what did you do to Yugi? why won't he come with us?" Yami shouted, clenching his fists.

"Why i did nothing. In fact, it's Yugi's choice at all. I never touched him." Zorc said, trying to sound innocent.

"Oh don't make me barf! I know you did something to Yugi and i want you to break it!" Yami shouted.

"My, my. Crabby now eh? Is that because your obedient aibou doesn't want to go with you? Hadn't you ever thought that maybe he's doing this because he wants to? Why do you always think i have something bad done to Yugi?" Zorc asked.

"Because that's what you do! You're evil and evil to the roots of your heart!" Yami shouted. He could feel his shadow magic flaring up at his anger.

"Now, aren't you just being rude here? You come in here in my palace and you dare shout at me? My, children these days. Absolutely no respect for their fathers." Zorc said. Bakura knew he was talking about him.

"I never said anything about you, dad.." Bakura muttered.

"I know, son." Zorc said, touching the side of Bakura's face. Zorc then grew down in size where as in he is now at the size of a normal adult.

"I am telling you for the last time. What did you do to Yugi?" Yami shouted.

"I am telling you again, Pharaoh, i did nothing. This is all Yugi's decisions. In fact, i think i know why he doesn't want to come with you." Zorc eyed Yami.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked, taking a step back.

"I mean, he doesn't want to go back because he knows you're just going to hurt him again. Like the last time." Zorc said.

"How.. did you know about that..?" Yami asked.

"He told me. You know, you should really listen to Yugi sometimes. Maybe you'll finally understand him." Zorc said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, i need a nap. Oh yeah, Heba, be a dear and show my guests out. Although if my son and his hikari want to stay, then show them to their rooms will you?" Zorc asked.

"Sure thing." Heba muttered as he helped the unconscious Yugi up.

"We're not leaving, Zorc." Yami said.

"What do you want now? Yugi doesn't want to go back with you, so why should you force him? You know it'll only hurt him if you do that." Zorc said.

"I.. i.. know Yugi would want to come with me!" Yami shouted.

"Oh yeah? Then why did Yugi said he didn't want to go with you?" Zorc asked.

"He is just confused that's all. I know if he was wide awake and thinking clearly, i know he'll want to come with us!" Yami snapped. Yugi seemed to have awoken with all the shouting.

"Yami..?" Yugi asked weakly.

"Yugi!" Yami said, rushing to him.

"Don't touch me.." Yugi muttered.

"Oh, okay.. what do you want me to do?" Yami asked. "I'll do anything you want to do."

"I want you.." Yugi said, taking a pause. "To go away. I never want to see you again." Yugi said, staring straight at Yami's eyes.

"Oh." Yami said.

'Ohh burn!' Zorc thought as he snickered as Yami's face fell.

"Why? Yugi? why won't you come home with us?" Yami asked.

"Because, Yami, i know you would just go back into snapping at me like the last time. You'll keep getting angry at me! And shouldn't you be going back to your girlfriend Tea? I mean, you only had time for her for the past year! Yami, i spent my 17th birthday alone! And guess what, you were on a date with Tea that time! You were always busy with her and no time for me! I was lucky enough that Ryou and Malik remembered and called me! But what about you! You were busy having fun with your girlfriend and you left me alone on my birthday!" Yugi shouted, tears falling down his face.

"Yugi.. i.. i'm sorry.." Yami apologized.

"I don't care. Your apologies don't work anymore." Yugi said.

"I think we should leave now.." Malik muttered.

"Yes, i think you should." Heba said.

"Oh, i guess we'll leave then." Yami said, taking a step back. Yugi was now looking at the other side, trying to avoid contact with Yami. As Yami was leaving, he said. "Yugi, i love you.." With that, Yami and the others left.

After making sure that nobody else was there, Yugi broke out in tears.

* * *

LOL, Zorc said 'ooh! Burn!' He is seriously, the last person i would have ever expected him to say that! xDD!

Lol, Yugi and Heba gets a sugar rush!

Next : The yamis and hikaris are reunited.

Any ways, _**REVIEW**_!

**V(^_^)V**

**_Review Button! ! !  
_**

**V(^_^)V**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own the anime Yu-gi-oh or the manga versions of it. I only own the plot.

Author's Note : Please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW! If you review, i'll give ya some cookies!

I promise if i get five reviews for this one, i promise to update tomorrow as soon as i can.

Sorry if this story is fast paced. I would like to go in depth, but i just want the story to progress onwards and not stay too much on things that don't affect the story too much. Sorry again if this inconvenient for you. The deaths are just a sub plot that will come in again along with the reasons why Zorc wanted them dead. Though, the main plot is coming at the next chapter.

Okay, then. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Yami and the gang were now trekking back to Heaven. They were all tired, exhausted and down-right depressed about the events that day.

"How come you never told me Zorc was your father?" Ryou asked.

"You didn't ask. That's why. And, anyways, he is technically just my creator. I mean, I'm part of his soul. Just like a spawn." Bakura grumbled.

"Sorry.." Ryou apologized.

"I'm sorry Ryou, it's just it's a rather hard subject for me. I mean, you on the other hand had parents before. But, all i had was that monster for a father." Bakura grumbled.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have brought up the topic." Ryou said, touching Bakura's cheek to look straight into his eyes. The Yamis found out that while they were wearing the millennium items, apart from Atem, could touch the ghost hikaris.

"Thanks for understanding." Bakura said, pulling Ryou to a kiss. Yami's heart hurt at the sight of them kissing. Not that he found it repulsive, but the fact that he couldn't do that with his hikari.

'I'm sorry i drove you away Yugi..' Yami thought as he continued walking.

* * *

At the same time Yami and the others were leaving, Yugi was staring at them from the window of his room. He was sad to see them go, especially Yami but he knew he couldn't be able to withstand the pain once again. Then again, Yami said he wouldn't put him up on that ever again. And, specially when he said.

"I love you.." Yugi muttered. Heba appeared at Yugi's room with some painkillers.

"Why did i ever let us have candy? ugh. I feel so sick now.." Heba said, lying down Yugi's bed. Yugi just ignored Heba and went on thinking about Yami.

"He said he loved me.." Yugi muttered. Heba, however, was now busily snoring. 'What am i feeling? I know i should be hating him.. but, what's happening with me? Do i.. love him too?' Yugi argued with himself. After looking out the window and staring at Yami's fading silhouette. He made up his mind.

"I'm going with them." Yugi announced a bit too loud.

"Wha? What? who? huh?" Heba asked, groggily.

"Heba, i'm coming with them." Yugi said, preparing himself.

"What? Why?" Heba shouted, his dizziness disappearing. Yugi then leaned out the window and shouted.

"YAMI! WAIT FOR ME! I'M COMING!" Yugi shouted. Yami must have heard him because he instantly stopped and turned back.

"You are?" Yami shouted.

"YES! WAIT FOR ME!" Yugi shouted. The group then ran towards the castle.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Zorc asked, appearing at the room.

"Zorc, i'm sorry but i'm leaving." Yugi said, checking his reflection on the mirror.

"What? what do you mean leaving? " Zorc asked. His anger was now rising. He wasn't expecting Yugi to change his mind so soon.

"Yes. I'm leaving. I realize i can't live without Yami, though, i'm dead. Whatever. I need Yami." Yugi said.

"But, he hurt you! He used you! don't forget that!" Zorc said, sounding desperate to not let his plans fail.

"I'm sorry, but i have to go. Yami's waiting for me. I need to see him." Yugi said, waking next to the stunned Heba.

"But, you can't leave. They'll hurt you again! Just like what they did before! You can't forget that!" Zorc shouted.

"I know i might be doing the wrong thing, but that's what teenagers do best. Do stupid mistakes and learn from it. But, i know i'm right this time. I am going." Yugi said, pulling Heba up.

"Why do i need to go? You already have them.." Heba said.

"Yeah, but i want you to meet them. I need my brother in case they hurt me again, Heba. I need you, please?" Yugi asked, staring at Heba with his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Heba said, standing up to clean himself. Zorc, however stood unmoving.

"You're not going." Zorc said, standing on the door to prevent them from doing so.

"Why not? Why are you preventing us? I thought you were our friend!" Yugi shouted. Yugi was now beginning to get scared at Zorc.

"Because, you" Zorc said, picking Yugi up from the ground. "are my ticket to my revenge on the Pharaoh."

"let me go! Yami! help!" Yugi shouted. The sound of running up on stairs was heard. He knew that they were arriving soon to help him.

"Yugi! what-" Yami stopped when he saw Zorc holding Yugi up.

"Yami! help!" Yugi shouted as he flailed around.

"Zorc! what is the meaning of this?" Heba shouted.

"I'm telling you, my revenge." Zorc said, holding Yugi upwards.

"Yami! Help!" Yugi shouted.

"I'm coming, aibou! Guys, let's use it!" Yami shouted. Bakura, Marik and Atem immediately understood and showed the millennium items they were carrying. A powerful blast of red ray came from the millennium puzzle and shot Zorc in the leg.

"AH! That hurts!" Zorc shouted, causing him to drop Yugi on the bed. Heba ran towards Yugi.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Heba asked.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Yugi said, running over to Yami and the others. Yami shot Zorc another blast before they all ran away.

"You brats will pay for all this!" They heard Zorc shout, but none of them stopped. They all kept running until they were out of the castle.

"Hey! I just remembered!" Ryou said, perking up.

"What?" Malik asked.

"I just remembered i brought a teleportation crystal from Heaven!" Ryou said, smiling.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bakura shouted. Ryou just shook his head in shame. "oh! I get it now!"

"Everyone stop. Take each others hand's and don't let go. Ready? now! Hold hands everybody!" Ryou shouted. Zorc landed next to them.

"Now, what is this? are we having some kind of campfires? where's the marshmallows? ha ha ha!" Zorc laughed evilly.

"Hold on guys!" Ryou shouted.

"What do you-" Yugi started to say before he and the others were teleported to Heaven. "mean?" Yugi asked. He was suddenly in front of Ra, Osiris and Anubis.

"Ah, finally. We've been waiting for you. Young One." Osiris said, holding out a hand to the awe-struck Yugi.

* * *

"RAAH!" Zorc shouted. He picked up Yugi's bed and threw it on a wall where it shattered into a thousand pieces. "How could you let them escape?" Zorc shouted.

"Do not blame me for your idiocy, Zorc. I gave him into your possession and you were the one who lost him. You are the one at fault here, Zorc." Zorc's accomplice retorted."You were also the one who slipped at your control in Yugi's emotions. He broke through your control and realized his feelings for Yami."

"Well what do you think will happen now?" Zorc shouted.

"I believe that they will turn back time to the point before the hikaris fell into despair." The accomplice said.

"Oh. Well, maybe this could work to our advantage." Zorc grinned maliciously.

"What are you thinking of, Zorc?" The accomplice asked.

"I mean, i have a plan to ruin their lives, once and for all." Zorc said before laughing evilly.

"Well, make sure this works. Or else, all our hard work has been for nothing." The accomplice said.

"I'm sure it-" Zorc started to say, but his accomplice was gone as fast as he appeared. Zorc picked up the was staff that his accomplice left before he disappeared.

* * *

"Okay, what's going on here?" Yugi asked as he sat down.

"Well, you might not be aware of it, but, you're going back to Earth." Osiris said, taking a seat. All the gods were now present in the council. Yami looked over and tried to identify all of the gods.

'There's Isis, Set, Amun, Thoth and some others i don't recognize..' Yami thought as he looked over to the gods. But before he could list up more gods, Osiris cleared his throat.

"We are here to grant resurrection to our beloved Hikaris. Now, what time period you propose we should send them at?" Osiris asked. Instantly, there were loud murmurs of dates.

"We propose that you send them at the time before the first hikari died." Set said, rising from his seat.

"No, we propose you send them at the time before the troubles aroused. At the 16th birthdate of the hikari." Isis the goddess said. There were now two groups of murmurs. Set's group and Isis' group.

After a couple of murmurs, Osiris got up and made his mind.

"I have made up my mind. I propose we send them at the 16th birthday of the hikari." Osiris said. There were a couple of groans, along with the 'yes!'-es. "Now, everybody, raise your staffs!" Osiris said, lifting his Crook and Flail. Anubis lifted his ankh as Ra brought up his Sun disk. Isis rose up too and brought her staff up. They were now waiting for Set to rise.

"Where is your was staff, Set?" Anubis asked.

"I, seem to have misplaced it somewhere.." Set said, looking under the table to search for the staff.

"Well, hurry it up. We're getting tired here!" Ra shouted. He was the one burdened the most as balancing the sun disk was the hardest job for them.

"I'm hurrying! I.. i seemed to have lost it.." Set said, defeat washing over him.

"WHAT!" The mixed god's voices filled the room to the point where Yugi and the others covered their ears.

"I'm sorry. Oh! I know, i'll summon it!" Set said, standing up. He then spoke in an Ancient Egyptian tongue. The second then, he glowed dark blue and lifted from the ground. There was a huge bright light and when the light cleared up, they were surprised to see Zorc standing, holding the was staff!

"Zorc! Where did you acquire the was staff?" Osiris shouted. Yugi and the others instantly backed away from Zorc and walked closer to Ra.

"Well, i guess you should know where i got it from, eh?" Zorc said, grinning madly and evilly.

Set cursed silently. 'What is that idiot doing here? He could jeopardize the whole plan!' Set thought.

"Well then, let me tell you. Your little friend Set here, forgot to take his staff back before he left my room after our meeting. I am just here to bring it back to my accomplice." Zorc said grinning evilly on Set.

"Somehow, i expected this." Osiris said, emotionless.

"So what if i helped this dumbo into killing the hikari's! They deserve to die!" Set shouted, jumping from his seat.

"Ugh! Set, look. We can discuss this later, just go and zap the sun disk so that all of them can go back now!" Osiris shouted. Osiris grew tired of Set's defiance of him all over the millenniums. He still hadn't quite got over the fact he chopped him up and scattered his body.

"NO! If i don't lend you my powers, then none of you will get back! Ha! Now, Osiris, if you want your precious hikaris to get back, then, give me the throne and I-" Set started to talk before he was hit on the back of his head by Ma'at. Set fell down the floor, unconscious.

"Give me that!" Ma'at said, taking the was staff from Zorc, who happily obliged. Ma'at then zapped Zorc back to hell using the staff. "Okay, what do i do now?" Ma'at asked.

"You just point the head of the staff on the sun disk, and let the energy out." Osiris explained.

"Simple enough. Ya!" Ma'at shouted. In a second, a purple-ish energy came out the staff and hit the sun disk.

"Go now, hikaris and yamis. Once you step out, you will be teleported back at your time." Osiris said.

"Thank You, Osiris. And everyone too." Yami said.

"Yeah, yeah, now hurry!" Ra said.

"Here goes! Yaa!" Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Heba shouted, jumping hands together into the portal. Yami, Bakura, Atem and Marik came next. Ra then set the sun disk down. There were a couple of gasps from the gods as Ra should never put the sun disk down or else the sun wont come up the following day.

"oh come on! The sun is just a star! I don't do anything to it! really!" Ra said.

* * *

When Yami, Bakura, Marik and Atem jumped into the portal, they saw no sign of any of the younger companions.

"Yugi? aibou? where are you?" Yami asked, looking around. They were apparently back to Yami's and Yugi's house.

"Yami, look!" Bakura said, pointing to the picture on the wall. It was a picture of Yami and Yugi, sitting on top of the horse. Then, the picture distorted and when the image cleared, the image was only Yami.

"What just happened?" Yami shouted. The ground beneath them crumbled and distorted too. In the next second, the brown wooden floors of Yami's room changed into delicate, marble tiles. The normal light bulbs which hanged on the ceiling was changed into a delicate, obviously expensive chandelier.

"I have a bad feeling about this.." Marik muttered.

"Why do you say that?" Yami asked.

"Look. Mom and Dad." Atem said, pointing to their mom and dad in a distance, talking to some random couple.

"Oh dear.." Yami said, fainting and falling down the floor.

* * *

"Mom! Dad? What are they doing here?" Yami shouted as he recovered.

"I don't know, but i have a bad idea about this." Atem said, helping Yami get up.

"I thought they died back at ancient Egypt? What are they doing here?" Yami asked the three.

"Maybe something went wrong when the gods turned back time." Bakura suggested.

"Maybe, but, it's not like them to make a mistake." Atem said.

"I'm wondering about something.." Yami muttered.

"What?" The three asked.

"If mom and dad are here, then, that means reality changed, right?" Yami asked.

"Uh-huh." The three replied.

"Then, what else do you think happened?" Yami asked. Before any of them could reply, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Seto, Duke and Serenity ran towards them.

"Yami, i think something's wrong. Where are we?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah Yami, one minute we're at our house, then the second, we're here at this party and i'm wearing a monkey suit!" Joey shouted. Atem, Bakura, Marik and Yami looked at their clothes. They changed too!

"What did you three do? And who's that?" Seto asked, pointing to Atem.

"Long story short, The gods asked us to do a favour, they turned back time, something messed up and boom. Here we are." Yami explained.

"That doesn't explain who he is." Seto said.

"Oh, He's Atem. My older brother at ancient Egypt." Yami explained.

"Hi. Nice to meet you again, Priest Seto." Atem said, holding his hand out.

"Er.. you too, Atem.." Seto muttered as he shook his hand. "What did you guys do?" Seto hissed.

"Full details or not?" Bakura asked.

"Go from the start and don't leave anything behind." Seto hissed.

"Well, we better go somewhere private." Yami said, seeing they have attracted a crowd.

"Good idea. Where?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know.." Yami muttered. Everyone groaned in unison.

"Let's go here." Tea said, pulling the group upstairs into a what seemed to be, a guestroom. After locking the door, the questions blasted full-on.

"What did you do with the gods?" Seto shouted.

"What happened?" Joey shouted.

"Why did your house change?" Tristan shouted.

"Okay, to answer that, here's the story." Yami explained the story of them of how they found Ryou's and Malik's soul and how they had to save Yugi and Heba. After listening to the story, Seto asked.

"Okay, then, where are the hikaris?" Seto asked.

"We don't know. They went into the portal first. Maybe they wound up somewhere.." Bakura replied. Then, in the midst of the talking, an old grandfather clock chimed 12. Then, a bright yellow light shone around the room, followed by blue, and then red.

"What's happening?" Tea and Serenity shouted. There was a sudden large gust of wind inside the room. When the light cleared out, Ra, Anubis and Osiris stood in front of them.

"My lords!" Seto said, bowing down. Tea, Tristan, Joey and Serenity shrugged, but decided to bow down too. The rest then bowed.

"Rise." Osiris said and they all rose.

"What are your highness doing in the mortal realm?" Atem asked.

"We are here to inform you of a great problem." Anubis said.

"What great problem?" Marik asked.

"We are aware that the fabric of your reality has changed. Apparently, when Ma'at used the was staff, she wasn't aware that Zorc did something on it's magic. And, in your haste to leave, we didn't have enough time to warn you." Osiris explained.

"Warn us for what? The changing of our houses?" Yami asked.

"Ah, no. It is far, far more perilous and disastrous than that." Osiris replied.

"What is it, oh great gods?" Atem asked.

"It is not only your houses are what's changed, your whole lives have changed. And, more importantly, the lives of the hikaris have changed." Osiris said.

"What do you mean?" Bakura and Marik asked.

"What Osiris means, is that, the hikaris no longer know you." Anubis said.

"WHAT!" The group exclaimed.

"Yes, i know this is quite a distressing matter. But, there's more." Anubis said.

"Is it good or bad?" Bakura asked.

"I'm afraid, bad. When the hikaris entered the portal, their feelings for you seemed to have disappeared." Anubis said.

"That means.. they don't love us anymore?" Marik shouted. The three gods nodded their heads. "Well how can they remember their feelings for us then?" Marik shouted.

"Easy. Make them love you once again." Ra replied.

"Oh.. that will be easy, right guys? We know that we are their soul mates and that will never change!" Bakura exclaimed loudly. Yami and Marik were smiling at this, but Atem was deep in thought.

"Before you celebrate, let me tell you of one thing first." Ra said.

"What is it? Oh great Ra?" Atem asked.

"Their fate of death seemed to not have changed. They will still die the day they did." Ra said.

"WHAT!" They shouted.

"I am sorry, all of you. There is nothing we could do. Fate and Destiny are the things even us gods cannot change. However, they can be saved from the dangers. You can save them, but they will die sooner or later. But, as each time you save them, the dangers they will face will become more and more dangerous. So, sooner or later, they will die. That is why you should use your times wisely." Ra explained.

"That is all." Osiris said. Before another word was spoken, the three were gone in a puff of smoke.

"Hey! Cowards!" Joey shouted.

"I don't think it's wise to mock or anger the gods, puppy." Seto said, hugging Joey close to him.

"What now?" Tea asked.

"Well, we can't search for our hikaris right now, but maybe after a good night's sleep. Anyone knows where i live?" Bakura asked. A small opening appeared from the ceiling and a paper note flew out. It read..

_Yamis, Here are things you might want to know about your lives here._

_Yami and Atem's last names are Sennen. _

_Bakura and Marik are brothers and your last names are Maou._

_Seto is cousins with you. _

_Bakura and Marik live at the same house as Yami and Atem._

_Atem and Yami, you are both sons to Aknamkanon Sennen. _

_You are both the heirs of Sennen Industries. The Largest Company in Japan, next to KaibaCorp.  
_

_You all still go to Domino High._

_May you find your school life, interesting._

_Ra, Osiris and Anubis_

"That sums up everything, i think." Bakura said after reading the note.

"Hey, what did they mean by 'May you find your school life, interesting.'?" Tea asked.

"I don't know, but i think we're going to experience school like no other." Yami said.

"Yay! I can now finally go to school!" Atem exclaimed. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "What? I've never been to school before! Gosh! Staring is rude, you guys!"

* * *

After the friends fell asleep last night after the confrontations with the gods, they disassembled and went home. Now, it was Sunday Morning. The group decided to hang out at the park today. They only stepped at the outside of the house for a minute before a group of paparazzi approached them.

"Mister Sennen! Mister Sennen! How was the party last night?" A reporter asked.

"Who are these ladies you are with?" Another one asked.

"Are they your girlfriends?" A different reporter asked.

"Is it true that you are dating Miss Vivian Wong of Wong industries?" One more asked as they all took pictures.

"What? No! Who are you people!" Yami and Atem shouted as they all ran back to the mansion.

"Okay, that was weird." Tea muttered as she closed the door. Mr. And Mrs. Sennen then came rushing down.

"My! What happened to you children?" Mrs. Sennen asked.

"Darn reporters, didn't they have enough story last night at the party?" Mr. Sennen said, looking out the window.

"Er.. what just happened?" Atem asked as they all went upstairs.

"I think i know. Look." Yami said, pointing at the part of the paper where it said they are heirs to Sennen Inc.

"So, you guys are, like, rich and famous?" Serenity asked. Yami and Atem shrugged.

"Guess so." They replied in unison.

"This is just great. Now, what are we supposed to do? We can't go outside without creating a riot!" Joey said, crossing his arms.

"Maybe, or maybe not." Seto said, already thinking of a plan.

"What are you thinking, Seto?" Yami asked.

"We can go outside, in disguise." Seto said, smirking.

"Oh.." Atem and Yami said, grinning.

* * *

"Hey Ryou, could you buy me some Vanilla ice cream?" Yugi asked as they spotted an ice-cream stand.

"Sure thing. You, Malik?" Ryou asked, fishing his pocket for some change.

"Nah. Heba?" Malik asked Heba who was sitting next to him.

"One scoop, chocolate." Heba said, handing Ryou some money. While Ryou went to buy the ice creams, the remaining three talked.

"Isn't Domino City nice? I know it's a bit quieter than Tokyo, but, it's still nice eh?" Heba asked, leaning across the bench.

"Yep. The quietness is very relaxing.." Yugi said.

"Well, at least we finished moving in yesterday. I mean, my Saturday was ruined because we had to unpack!" Malik grumbled.

"Yeah, but at least everything's out of the way. Oh, and what school are we going to again, Yugi?" Heba asked.

"Domino High. It's about a five minute walk from our house." Yugi said. Then, they heard Ryou shouting.

"AH! Get off me! HELP!" Ryou shouted. The three instantly rushed into where Ryou was. There, they found Ryou being hugged by someone who had white hair.

"Ryou!" The three shouted, running to Ryou.

"Get off him!" Malik shouted, tugging against the one hugging Ryou.

"Get away from me!" Ryou shouted.

"No!" Bakura shouted. Then, Tea, Serenity, Atem, Yami, Seto, Joey, Tristan, Duke and Seto came rushing in. They gasped when they saw the hikaris. Ryou felt that Bakura was in no way budging, so he did what he had to do. He bit his arm.

"Ow!" Bakura shouted, releasing Ryou.

"Bakura! What happened!" Marik asked, approaching Bakura.

"He bit me!" Bakura shouted, holding his bitten arm.

"That's because you were groping me!" Ryou shot back.

"I was not groping you!" Bakura shouted.

"Well what do you call that? Molesting me? I'm calling the cops!" Ryou shouted, looking for his phone.

"We're sorry for how Bakura acted, really. Please don't call the cops." Yami begged.

"Why should i? He groped me and he assaulted me. I think that's enough reasons for why i should call the cops." Ryou shouted.

"We're sorry, he didn't mean to do that. He mistook you for someone." Yami lied. Ryou looked at Bakura before sighing.

"Fine. I won't call the cops. Though i won't hesitate if he ever does that to me, again." Ryou said, walking off.

"Let's go, Ryou." Yugi said, taking Ryou's arm.

"Where's my ice cream?" Heba asked. Ryou pointed to the ground where three ice creams were dropped. Heba then walked over to Bakura and kicked him in the shin.

"OW! What was that for?" Bakura shouted.

"You made me lose my ice cream." Heba said, before turning around. After the four were gone, the gang stayed there, surprised.

"Bakura, what did you do, exactly?" Seto asked.

"Well, i was on my way to the ice cream stand when i saw Ryou. Then, i ran to him and hugged him. That's all.." Bakura muttered.

"Why?" The gang asked.

"Is it a crime to hug my loved hikari?" Bakura asked.

"Well, don't you remember? Osiris said they lost their memories and feelings for us!" Yami shouted.

"Oh.. so that maybe the reason why Ryou was shouting.." Bakura said.

"DUH!" The group shouted.

"Wait, where are they? I wanna talk to them." Bakura said, standing up. But, they all concentrated on Bakura to miss their chance of talking with the hikaris.

"No idea.. come on, let's go get you some ice." Tristan said, helping Bakura up.

* * *

"I can't believe somebody did that!" Mai shouted as she listened to their story. Technically, the hikaris were too young to move out on their own, so, their older sister came with them as their guardian. Mai was 20 and had a job as a model.

"Yeah.. the world is full of weirdos nowadays.." Ryou grumbled.

"Well, let's just hope that we won't get to meet them soon." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to have a run-in with those guys again. They're weirdos. Especially the idiot who assaulted you, Ryou." Heba grumbled.

"Well, promise me if you ever see them again, stay out of their way, okay?" Mai asked.

"You have my word." Yugi said.

"Me too." Malik said.

"Me three." Heba said.

"Duh." Ryou said.

* * *

Okay, that wasn't a good start, eh? xDD

Maou means Demon in Japanese xD

Side Note : Osiris erased the part that Yami and Tea dated. So, Yami and Tea are now single.

But, now you have some initial ideas for the story.

How hard do you think it will be for the hikaris to fall for the yamis? pretty hard. Especially with them thinking their maniacs..

Next : School! =D

_**REVIEW for faster updates!  
**_

**V(^_^)V**_**  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own the Yugioh anime or manga. If i did, Rebecca Hawkins, Vivian Wong and Pegasus are all dead or are bashed continuously.

Author's Note : Please review if you want faster and better updates. Reviews are like the fuel for a writer's motivation. So, review! please!

* * *

"Wake up guys! It's the first day for school! Hurry up or else you're going to be late!" Mai shouted from downstairs. Yugi and Ryou were the first ones to wake up. They made a habit to before go down, they would wake up the others. Yugi wakes up Heba and Ryou wakes Malik up respectively.

"Come on Heba. Get up!" Yugi said, pulling the covers off a lazy Heba.

"Five more minutez.. nngh.." Heba muttered.

"Mai's making blueberry pancakes with chocolate syrup on the top. Hurry up if you want some." Yugi said, walking off. 'Five, four, three, two, one..'

"I'm up!" Heba exclaimed. Yugi grinned at himself in satisfaction. As Yugi and Heba were leaving the room, they saw that Ryou was dragging Malik off the floor.

"Help? He won't get up." Ryou said, motioning to Malik.

"Well, let's just leave him here. And have all those yummy delicious, mouthwatering, blueberry pancakes." Heba taunted. Malik's eyes popped wide open.

"Blueberry pancakes? Where?" Malik asked, bolting right up.

"Mai's cooking them. Now, let's go." Yugi said, going down. Mai looked up and saw the four groggily making their way down.

"Good morning Sunshine. Blueberry pancakes anyone?" Mai asked.

"Me please!" Heba said, taking a seat down.

"Two please!" Malik said.

"Us too, sis." Ryou and Yugi said, taking their seats down.

"Now, hurry up and eat. You still have to take showers before you go to school. Oh, and i packed you some lunch and some cash." Mai said, patting Yugi's head. After eating their pancakes, Ryou and Yugi made their ways to the showers. Ryou took the upstairs shower while Yugi used the downstairs shower. While the two were washing up, Malik and Heba talked about yesterday.

"You know, the guy who tackled Ryou looked like him." Malik said, holding onto his towel.

"Yeah. And did you notice? there were some people who looked like us too." Heba relied.

"Yeah. So weird. Hey, did you remember to put my shampoo on the bathroom yet?" Malik asked.

"I already did last night." Heba said. Then, two doors opened.

"Your turn!" Ryou shouted as he left the room. Malik and Heba then took their respective showers.

* * *

Atem, Bakura, Yami, Marik walked to school that day. They thanked their lucky stars that there were no reporters that day.

"Thank gods those annoying reporters are gone!" Bakura exclaimed as they entered the school gates.

"Yeah. And we didn't get to go to the mall because of them." Marik grumbled.

"Okay guys, best behavior today." Atem said.

"Why?" Bakura and Marik asked the same time.

"Because, i don't want any of you jumping on the hikaris at the sight of them. Right, Bakura?" Atem asked, eying Bakura.

"How was i supposed to remember that Ryou forgot all about me? Well excuse me for hugging him! Is that a crime?" Bakura shouted.

"According to the laws, yes. What you did was assault and you could have been thrown into jail for that. Be lucky Ryou was nice to you." Atem snapped.

"Fine. I'll behave.." Bakura grumbled. They soon noticed their group of friends by a huge oak tree in the school courtyard.

"Hey guys!" Tea shouted, waving to them.

"We're here. And lucky us, no reporters." Yami said, managing to chuckle softly.

"Guess what. I have news." Tea said.

"What's the news?" Yami asked.

"Okay. Yugi and the others are going here starting today!" Tea shouted.

"No way!" Yami shouted.

"Yes way! We just saw them walk around here a minute ago. They didn't seem to remember us from Bakura's rude outburst." Tea said.

"Hey!" Bakura shouted.

"Well it's true!" Tea shot back. "Anyways, they're out in the fields if you want to. Just give us a minute and we can walk over to them." Tea said, picking her books up. The group then started walking towards Yugi when they were stopped.

"Hi Yami." An asian girl said.

"Er.. hi, whoever you are. Can you please move?" Yami said, looking above her to see Yugi and the other hikaris talking to someone.

"But, sweetie, I want to talk to you." The girl said.

"Who are you anyways? get out of the way." Bakura said, pushing her off.

"Hey! I'm Vivian Wong for your information, idiot!" Vivian snapped.

"Whatever. Let's go Yami." Bakura said, pulling Yami's hand.

"You made me break a nail!" Vivian shrieked as they continued walking.

"Ugh. That girl's annoying. And did that witch just called me 'sweetie'? Eew." Yami shuddered in disgust. Before they could walk closer to Yugi and the others, the bell rang.

"Ugh! We better go." Joey said, walking back to the class rooms. Yami took one look at Yugi before going back.

* * *

"Take your seats class." The teacher in charge said. "I hope you had a wonderful term vacation and i hope you're ready to learn again." There were a couple of groans from the class. "Today we will be having new students. I expect you to make them feel welcome and be nice to them. Please enter." The door then opened. Most of the students gasped except for Yami's group. "Their names are Yugi, Heba, Ryou and Malik Mutou."

"Hi, I'm Yugi." Yugi said, before bowing.

"Hey, I'm Heba. Nice to meet you." Heba then bowed.

"I'm Ryou." Ryou said, before bowing.

"I'm Malik." Who didn't bother to bow. None of them noticed that Bakura and his friends were there.

"Okay. Pick wherever you want to seat please." The teacher said. Yami smiled there was an empty seat next to him and Yugi was coming down his row. Yami flashed a smile at Yugi as he passed by him. Yugi returned him a smile. Yugi was pulling the chair beside Yami.

'Yes! My aibou.. wait no!' Yami thought as he saw Ryou call Yugi over to the other side of the room. 'Damn!' Yami cursed in his head as Yugi sat down next to Ryou.

* * *

Much to their annoyances again, Yugi and the other hikaris chose to sit together again.

"Why wont they sit next to us?" Bakura hissed.

"I don't know. Maybe they're just shy." Marik whispered back.

"So? They should at least try to be friendly and try to mingle.." Bakura muttered.

"Well, that's their choice, Bakura." Tea whispered to them.

"They should at least try and make friends.." Marik muttered.

"They're just shy, that's why.." Tristan muttered.

"Guys, be quiet and second, stop staring at them!" Yami snapped.

"Yami! Marik! Bakura! Tristan! Tea! All of you be quiet!" The teacher scolded them.

"Yes sir.." The group mumbled. There were a couple of giggles in the class.

* * *

"Those have to be, the longest two periods in my life." Bakura said, plopping down the grass.

"Yeah, well, time would have passed faster for you if you stopped sneaking looks from Ryou." Joey said, peeling off a banana.

"Shut up. Ugh.. my neck hurts now from all that looking back." Bakura said.

"Heh. Then stop sneaking glances at Ryou! He'll come to you when he's ready. In the meantime, have some food." Seto said, throwing a bag of chips at Bakura.

"Fine. I can't be angry on a hungry stomach anyway." Bakura said, tearing the packet apart and munching hungrily on the chips.

"Do you think we should go over them and say hi?" Marik asked.

"Sure. Let's." Yami said, standing up. The group then stood up and went to where Yugi and his friends were. Before they got to them, two brown haired boys walked up to them.

"Hi. I'm Jaden Yuki, and this is my brother Valon. You must be the new students. Hi." Jaden said, reaching out his hand which each of them shook.

"Hi. I'm Malik, that's Ryou, those are Heba and Yugi. We're all brothers. Yugi and Heba are twins. Though, technically, we're quadruplets." Malik said, shaking Jaden's hand.

"Wow. That's cool. But, how come there seems to be two sets of you twins? I mean, You and Heba look nothing alike, but Heba and Yugi are twins and you and Ryou. Er.. what i mean to say is.." Jaden stuttered.

"What my twin brother wants to say is, nice to meet you and what do you think of the school so far?" Valon interrupted. Jaden shot him a death glare.

"Fraternal Twins?" Ryou asked. Jaden nodded.

"Well, nice to meet you two. We think the school's nice so far. Though, it's a bit huge and we sometimes get lost." Yugi said, sweat dropping.

"Want us to give you a tour of the school?" Jaden offered.

"Sure. That would be great!" Ryou said, standing up and picking his bag.

"Let's go then!" Jaden said, as they started walking away. Yami and his group were shocked though.

"Why in the world are they hanging out with those twin losers?" Bakura hissed.

"Calm down, Bakura. They're just being nice and all. Look, they're just probably showing them the school around. I mean, they are student councilors. Isn't their job to show new students around?" Tea muttered as she looked at them.

"Fine. We'll just approach them later at lunch. Let's go." Yami muttered as he eyed Yugi and Jaden talking together.

* * *

"Hey, um, thanks for showing us around.." Ryou said, smiling at Valon.

"You're welcome." Valon replied, smiling at Ryou.

"And, thanks to you two, we wont get lost ever again!" Malik exclaimed. Yugi and Jaden, on the other hand, were busy in their conversation to notice them staring at the two.

"Ooh! Jaden and Yugi, sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Malik teased. Jaden and Yugi immediately blushed at the remark and shouted at Malik.

"SHUT UP!" Jaden and Yugi shouted at the same time. The two looked into each other before blushing deeper. The bell then rang.

"Well, there's the bell. We have options next. What options do you guys do?" Valon asked.

"I have bio." Yugi replied.

"I have algebra." Ryou replied.

"Well, me and Heba have physics." Malik said.

"Oh. Well, I have bio, so that means i have the same class as you do, Yugi." Jaden said. Yugi's eyes twinkled at hearing this.

"And I have algebra." Valon said.

"Then you're with me then!" Ryou said, perking up.

"And what about us?" Heba and Malik shouted.

"Well, you have each other. Bye!" Ryou exclaimed, pulling Valon off.

"Third door on the right. It has a bright yellow frame. You can't miss it. Bye!" Jaden shouted, pulling Yugi to the direction of their next class.

"I have a feeling, those four like each other." Malik muttered.

"You don't say?" Heba asked sarcastically.

* * *

Yami headed for his option which was Biology. It was not one of the most popular classes around the school, but it always interested Yami. As Yami was entering the room, he saw that Yugi was there too and the seat next to him was available. Yami smiled at his chance. As Yami made his way, he was pushed by someone. A brown haired someone.

"Jaden! over here!" Yugi said, pointing towards the seat next to him.

"Ah, thanks Yugi." Jaden said, sitting next to Yugi. Yami fumed at this.

"Well, thanks for sitting next to me. I kinda feel safe around you and not sitting with a weirdo." Yugi said. Yami started to look for another seat and saw the only remaining seat was next to Vivian. Luck seemed to have been smiling and now was downright frowning.

"Hi Yam-Yams." Vivian purred as Yami sat down. Yami then heard the cute giggle of his aibou.

'You're dead meat, Jaden.' Yami thought as he watched the two giggle.

* * *

Ryou looked over the seats on his algebra class. Valon was sent off on an errand by a teacher and had to skip class. So, that means, Ryou had to find somebody else to sit with. There seemed to be one on the desk at the far right corner. Good. That means he's going to be alone and no one to bug him. As Ryou was seating down, the doors to his class opened.

"You're late, Mr. Maou. Sit down." The teacher said. Ryou's eyes widened.

"Where can i sit down?" Bakura asked.

"There's a seat there next to Mr. Mutou." The teacher said, pointing to Ryou.

'Please no! Don't be! No!' Ryou shouted in his mind as Bakura sat down next to him.

"Oh, hey.. Ryou." Bakura said, putting an arm around him. "How would you feel like if i took you on a date?" Bakura whispered on Ryou's ear.

'Don't talk anymore please!' Ryou begged in his mind.

"Shall i pick you up at 8?" Bakura whispered in his ear as he nibbled in it. That's it.

"Mr.! Could you please tell my seat mate NOT to lick me?" Ryou shouted in the classroom resulting it into breaking out in laughter.

"I wasn't licking you! I was nibbling on your ear!" Bakura retorted.

"Mr. Maou, please refrain from licking or nibbling Mr. Mutou!" The teacher shouted.

* * *

Malik, along with Heba had physics that period. Tea, Tristan, Atem and Marik. Much to their displeasure, Malik and Heba had to sit next to Marik and Atem respectively.

"Ugh.." Malik said as Marik sat down.

"Now, isn't that a bit mean?" Marik teased.

"Mr. Mutou, please take your seat." The teacher said. Malik grumbled and finally sat down. Throughout the period, Marik kept on trying to put his arm around Malik. Though, every time, Malik kept punching Marik's arm.

"Touch me one more time, and i'll make sure to rip your (beep) out." Malik threatened, though Marik just smiled.

"If you just want to touch my (beep) then just say so." Marik said, smiling at him.

"EEW!" Malik shouted.

On the other side, Atem and Heba were having a quiet conversation..

"What do you think of the school so far, Heba?" Atem whispered.

"Who told you you can call me by my name?" Heba hissed.

"Oh, sorry. I just assumed-" Atem whispered.

"You assumed what? That you can just call me by my name just because you're rich and famous?" Heba hissed.

"No! I just thought that since Heba's your name, i could call you that." Atem whispered.

"You assumed wrong. Don't you dare call me by my name ever again." Heba hissed angrily.

"Oh, sorry.." Atem muttered as Heba went to continue write down notes.

'He is cute when he's angry though..' Atem thought as he watched Heba.

* * *

By fourth period, the whole class met again for P.E. Well, except for Jaden because as the student body president, he had to meet up with some teachers in preparation of the upcoming dance.

"Ugh, i hate P.E." Ryou grumbled as he changed.

"Yeah, why do they have to make everyone do P.E.? Can't it just be optional?" Yugi grumbled as he took his shirt off. Unknown to them, Bakura, Yami and Marik were watching them as they changed.

"Guys, stop staring at them." Joey snapped as he threw a towel at them.

"Why not? Ryou's feminine-like body is so wonderful to watch." Bakura said as he continued watching Ryou. He suddenly felt as if his shorts are beginning to get a bit tight..

"Well, at least try and cover your boner. It's so obvious." Seto said, taking his shirt off to change.

"So what?" Bakura hissed. He then caught Ryou staring at him in disgust. Bakura waved at him only to have Ryou turn away.

"Eew! He was watching me!" Ryou squealed as he changed.

"Seriously, if they do anymore, i'm going to have to sucker punch those idiots.." Malik muttered as he took his shorts off. Before he could lift them up though, somebody placed his hand on his butt. "What the?" Malik managed to say before the someone clamped his hand on his butt."YOU IDIOT!" Malik shouted as he punched Marik.

"What was that for?" Marik shouted, touching his sore jaw.

"That was for groping me!" Malik shouted, hurrying as fast as he could to change. The four of them then left the changing rooms.

"Hate to say it Marik, but you deserved it." Seto muttered as he walked past.

"You shouldn't grope people's butt like that." Joey muttered.

* * *

"Okay class, we're playing.. DODGE BALL!" The coach shouted. There was an instant uproar in some of the athletic ones while a couple of groans from Yugi and Ryou.

"Why did it have to be dodge ball?" Ryou whined as he walked over to the blue side. Yugi, Malik and Heba were at the blue team. Along with.. "Hey Valon!" Ryou shouted, walking closer to Valon.

"Oh hey Ryou." Valon said, smiling at Ryou. Bakura saw this and was now fuming in anger.

"Yo Bakura, are you okay?" Tristan asked.

"I'm fine. Just make sure to give me a ball to throw at that Valon's face." Bakura grumbled as he lined up.

"Hey Ryou, stay close to me okay?" Valon asked, winking at Ryou.

"Sure.." Ryou said, blushing. Then, a loud whistle was blown.

"Ya!" The students shouted as they ran for the balls. Yugi was instantly knocked out as he failed to dodge a ball. Heba caught a ball and threw it at another student. Bakura and Yami were both intent into hitting Valon with a ball. Mostly on his face.

"Here, Yami." A student said, giving Yami a ball. Yami aimed the ball at Valon, who, unfortunately, caught it.

"Yami, out!" The coach said. Yami grumbled and went back to the seats.

"Go Bakura! Knock his teeth out!" Yami shouted as he spotted Bakura picking a ball up. Bakura grinned at Yami and aimed for Valon. Bakura didn't notice that Ryou was behind him before he threw the ball. Valon dodged but Ryou didn't have enough time to dodge.

"Ryou!" Yugi, Heba, Malik and Valon shouted as they ran to Ryou. The coach blew the whistle and everybody ran to Ryou. They saw that Ryou's side of the face where the ball hit was badly bruised and his nose was bleeding.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Ryou!" Bakura shouted as he walked closer to Ryou, but Heba and Malik blocked him. "Hey! Move aside!" Bakura shouted.

"No." Heba and Malik said.

"Valon, take Ryou to the infirmary please." The coach said, helping Ryou up.

"I'll go and take him." Bakura offered, holding his hand at Ryou.

"No thanks." Ryou snapped as he slapped Bakura's hand away.

"Here Ryou." Valon said, taking Ryou. As the two walked away, Bakura stared at them in hurt eyes.

* * *

After the dodge ball incident, the coach had to finish P.E. for the day. As soon as the coach allowed them, Yugi, Heba and Malik ran to the infirmary to check up on Ryou.

"Hey Ryou, feeling better?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah.. at least i didn't lose any teeth. Ow.. my nose still hurts though.." Ryou said, touching his nose gently.

"You look like Rudolph. No offense." Malik said, leaning over the door.

"Gee. Thanks." Ryou said, sarcastically. Yugi then looked at Valon.

"Hey Valon, coach finished P.E. early. You can go back now and change." Yugi said, smiling at him.

"Oh, okay. I'll just change then i'll come back, 'kay?" Valon said, flashing his smile at them. After Valon left, Yugi noticed that Heba was standing near the door and was a bit distant.

"Hey Heba!" Yugi shouted.

"What?" Heba asked, turning around to face them.

"What are you thinking about?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing. I'm just watching in case of those idiots try and come here." Heba said, grumbling.

"Oh. Okay then. Hey Nurse, when can Ryou go? He needs to eat his lunch." Yugi asked the nurse in charge.

"Oh, Ryou can go whenever he feels better. Though, he has to take it slow for the rest of the day." The nurse said.

"What about it Ryou? Feeling better? Because, i found a great spot we can have lunch." Yugi said, pulling his backpack up.

"Yeah, i'm feeling better. Come on." Ryou said, starting to stand up. "Little help?" Ryou asked, putting his hands up. Malik and Yugi then helped him up.

"Come on! I know the perfect place we can have lunch. It's so pretty there!" Yugi said, twirling around. Valon soon caught up with them along with Jaden.

"Where are you guys going? The cafeteria's that way." Valon said, pointing to the other direction.

"We know. Yugi told us he found a nice place we can have lunch." Ryou said, smiling at Valon.

"Oh. Okay then." Valon and Jaden said. After a fair bit of walking, Valon asked. "Hey, Isn't this the orchard?"

"Yes. Yes it is. Why?" Yugi asked. But, before Valon or Jaden could reply, the big sakura tree appeared in front of them. "Ta-da! Look, isn't it beautiful?" Yugi said, pointing to the shady spot.

"Yes, it's pretty, but, we're not supposed to be here." Valon said, looking over his shoulder. Jaden was busy putting his bag down along with the others.

"Why not? Is it out-of bounds?" Yugi asked.

"No.. it's just that Yami Sennen and his crew always eat their lunch here. And they don't like it if anyone sits there." Valon replied.

"Oh. Well, they're not here, aren't they?" Yugi asked, grinning.

"Nope.. but, i know they will appear. And they will hate it when they find us here." Valon replied.

"Well, we'll just tell them, finders keepers, losers weepers. Now come on! Help me set up the mat." Yugi said as he knelt down and placed his bag on a root. Heba then took the mat out of his bag while Ryou and Malik brought out the food. After the mat was set, the six of them ate.

"Mm.. this is so yummy. Did any of you cook this?" Jaden asked.

"Nope. Our sister, Mai, did. She's a great cook." Ryou said, slurping down some of his soup.

"Uh-oh. The idiots are here." Malik muttered as he watched Yami and his friends appear. The group looked up to them.

"Hey! You took our spot!" Tristan shouted as he ran towards them.

"Does it have your name on it?" Heba asked.

"No.." Tristan muttered weakly.

"Well then it's not yours." Heba said, turning back to his food.

"It doesn't matter! Go find your own place!" Tristan shouted, as he began picking up their bags.

"Hey! Leave my bag alone!" Yugi shouted as he realized the bag Tristan was holding was his.

"Well then get out of our spot!" Tristan shouted. Yami and the others began to arrive at the scene.

"What is going on here?" Yami shouted.

"They took our spot!" Tristan shouted.

"It's not yours! It's the school's property so it belongs to everyone!" Malik shouted as he tugged for his bag which Tristan had.

"Tristan, give them their bags back." Yami ordered.

"Not unless they go on and move!" Tristan shouted as he tugged again. Yami groaned and started to help Malik.

"What do you think you're doing?" Malik shouted.

"Trying to help you, that's what!" Yami shouted as he tugged again."Tristan! let go of their bags!"

"No!" Tristan shouted. Their game of tug of war continued on until Tristan's hand slipped and Yami fell into Yugi, who, at the time, was holding a bowl of soup.

"Yami no!" Yugi shouted, but then, Yami fell next to him causing Yugi to let go of the soup which landed on Yugi.

"Oh my gosh! Yugi, are you alright?" Jaden asked as he reached out for a towel to dry Yugi.

"Ugh! I'm wet! My lunch is gone, all thanks to you, Yami Sennen. I hate you!" Yugi shouted, as he began to walk to the rest room.

"Yugi wait! I'm sorry!" Yami shouted as he ran to Yugi.

"Go away! You ruined my lunch! I hate you Yami Sennen, I hate you!" Yugi shouted. As Yami walked closer to Yugi, the ground shook and rumbled.

"Earthquake!" The students shouted. Huge cracks began appearing at the ground, threatening to open wide and swallow the whole school. The ground beneath Yugi shook the most and the cracks were beginning to form. Yugi knew he should run, but he was scared stiff at the spot so he couldn't move.

"Yugi!" Jaden shouted as he tackled Yugi down and helped him run away to safety. After a few more seconds, the earthquakes stopped. "Are you okay?" Jaden asked a shivering Yugi.

"I'm f-fine.. t-thanks.." Yugi stuttered. Heba, Ryou, Malik and the others soon ran to where Yugi and Jaden were.

"Yugi! are you alright?" The group shouted.

"I'm fine.. Jaden saved me.." Yugi said weakly.

"Oh.. thanks Jaden!" Malik, Heba and Ryou said, as they hugged Yugi. Yami and co. soon followed. Seto accidentally stepped into where Yugi was and the ground crumbled at his weight. Joey managed to pull him out in time before he fell.

"Oh my gosh." Tea said as she looked at the hole. It wasn't very big, but it was deep enough to swallow a person of Yugi's size. The fire alarm then rang and everybody dropped what they were carrying and ran to the assembly area.

"Students, please be quiet. We're here to do a head count. Your form teachers will call your name and when you hear it, say 'here'." The principal said. The teachers then began to call out names.

"Yugi Mutou?" Yugi's form teacher asked.

"here." Yugi muttered.

"Heba Mutou?"

"here!" And so on. After all the teachers finished, the principal took the microphone once again.

"Okay, it seems everyone is here. We are currently waiting for contact with the Department of Education. Though, until we have news, stay here and talk silently amongst yourselves." The principal said, turning the mic off. The students began to talk among each other.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Atem asked.

"That was no ordinary earthquake." Yami replied. Most of them gasped.

"How do you know?" Seto asked.

"I felt a surge of shadow energy during the earthquake. And, when i was near the hole, i felt a portal of the shadow realm close." Yami replied.

"Are you sure? Maybe you just felt something like gas?" Joey asked, but even he was unsure. He was with the group for too long to know that every bad thing that's happened was no coincidence.

"Do earthquakes follow people around? That one did. Before Yugi got inside the building, the earthquakes around him kept following." Yami said, looking over to where Yugi and the others were. Yami hissed under his breath as he saw Yugi hug Jaden.

"Why is Yugi hugging that idiot?" Bakura hissed.

"I don't know, but i still hate it.." Yami said, eying them.

"Well, let's just forget them for now. Yami, are you sure that there was shadow magic involved?" Marik asked, lowing his voice down so only they could hear.

"I'm positive. I even felt Zorc staring at me from the hole. And that was creepy." Yami replied.

"Oh. Then, we have to protect them. We already know what Zorc is trying to do." Bakura said, as they formed a circle.

"And what is that?" Serenity asked.

"To kill every single hikari. Like what he did the first time." Yami replied. Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke and Serenity gasped.

"He was the one who killed them?" Tea asked.

"Well, Yes and No. He manipulated Yugi into committing suicide and into taking Ryou with him." Bakura explained.

"And, he sent the girl who kissed me." Marik grumbled.

* * *

"Settle down students, settle down." The principal said in the mic. The students eventually quieted down. "Good. We just confirmed the news with the Department of Education. The rest of the day is canceled. You can now all go home." There was a huge uproar of "Yes!" and "Yay!"

"What happens now?" Joey asked, looking at Yugi's group.

"Should we go follow them home?" Marik asked.

"No! That's totally rude and i'm sure it could be punishable by law." Yami shouted.

"Then what would we do?" Bakura asked.

"We'll do nothing." Atem said.

"WHAT!" The group minus Yami and Seto shouted.

"You can't be serious! What would we do if Zorc launches another attack at them?" Marik asked.

"Like what i said, nothing." Atem replied.

"What do you mean nothing? Don't you care about their safety?" Tea shouted.

"Tea, we cannot risk one of us dying." Atem replied, emotionless.

"B-but.." Tea stuttered.

"I'm sorry Tea, but we cannot do anything. First, if they see us use magic, they'll be scared of us. That would cause a rift between us all. Second, any use of shadow magic weakens our body. If we use too much shadow magic, we can render ourselves useless." Atem explained.

"Oh.." Tea said weakly.

"I know this is hard, leaving them all alone and vulnerable, but that's all we could do. Other than to hope nothing bad happens to them." Atem said, looking at the group plus the twins.

"Well, i could ask Ryou if he would like to walk with me.." Bakura said, eying Ryou.

"Too late, Bakura. Look." Marik said, pointing to Valon.

"So, can i walk you home?" Valon asked.

"Sure." Ryou said, smiling at him.

"Grr! That Valon guy irks me off!" Bakura gritted his teeth in anger. Yami was feeling the same too when he saw Jaden put his arm around Yugi.

"Well, better luck next time guys!" Marik said, patting the two on their backs.

"You're just giddy because nobody is hitting on Malik." Yami muttered.

"And you're darn right! Or else i'll rip their (beep) out if they dare make a move on my Malik!" Marik said, clenching his fists.

"Let's just go.." Bakura muttered in a sigh of defeat.

'I can't believe i'm losing Yugi to an over pep pipsqueak!' Yami thought as he watched the two giggle and laugh.

'I swear if i see your hand touch Ryou, i'll make sure to rip it off, Valon!' Bakura shouted out loud in his head.

* * *

Ah, Jealousy.. so.. cliche..

Yay for Valon/Ryou! though, this story is Bakura/Ryou. Valon is just an obstacle for Bakura. Just like how Jaden is an obstacle for Yami!

Now, _**REVIEW**_!

**V(^_^)V**

_**Review Button  
**_

**V(^_^)V  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own anything. Anime or Manga.

Author's Note : Please review. Reviews motivate the writers into writing better chapters for your pleasure. So, more reviews mean more updates! Flames will only be thrown at fire-benders. xDD XDD XD

* * *

"Valon's really nice.." Ryou said as he laid down his bed.

"ooh! little Ryou has a crush!" Malik teased. Ryou blushed a light shade of pink.

"So what if i do?" Ryou shouted, throwing a pillow at his brother.

"So you do admit you have a crush on Valon!" Malik shouted.

"Yes. I do. But don't you dare say anything to him, or else i'll kill you!" Ryou shouted, grabbing Malik by his shirt. For such a petite and small boy, Ryou has such a surprising strength.

"Okay! Okay! I won't tell him anything!" Malik shouted. Ryou then lifted him down.

"You better not." Ryou said, walking back to his bed.

"What are you going to do about it, though?" Malik asked.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"I mean, are you going to tell him?" Malik asked.

"No! Why would i do that? He'll probably think i'm weird and avoid me.. besides, i just met him for a day! I couldn't just go and say to him 'Hi Valon, you met me yesterday but now i'm totally in love with you. Be my boyfriend?'" Ryou said sarcastically.

"Why not? it probably could do good for you!" Malik said.

"Hadn't you've been listening for what i was saying a second ago? I could not just go up to him and tell him i like him! Things don't work that way!" Ryou shouted. Malik, however, was persistent.

"Ryou, you might have not realized this, but Valon likes you too." Malik said, putting a hand on Ryou's shoulder.

"And how do you know that? Do you happen to know what he's thinking? Did he tell you that? No. So, just drop the topic!" Ryou shouted.

"I know it because i was watching you two. Hadn't you noticed that Valon always giggles with you?" Malik asked.

"I hadn't.." Ryou muttered. "But that doesn't mean he likes me!" Ryou shouted.

"ugh! Okay, so, if he doesn't like you, then how come he tried to protect you during PE?" Malik asked.

"well.. he was.. being nice. That's all." Ryou said. Malik groaned at his brother's stubborn-ess.

"Okay, what about this. He walks you home, carries your bag, and his hand was over your shoulder. What about _that_?" Malik shouted. Ryou stopped to think for a moment before replying.

"He was just being nice! That's all! So, can we now get to sleep? !" Ryou shouted.

"But.. it's just 6:30.." Malik muttered.

"WHO ARE YOU, FATHER TIME? !" Ryou shouted under his covers.

* * *

"This is so annoying!" Bakura shouted as he watched Ryou through his binoculars.

"Keep it down, nimrod! Or else they'll hear us!" Marik hissed. Bakura turned back to his binoculars and focused it on Ryou.

"I hate this, i hate this, I HATE THIS!" Bakura shouted. He just heard through his ear phones that Ryou _liked _Valon!

"Shut up Bakura! Oh and stop moving so much! The tree's not going to hold on for much longer!" Marik hissed.

"Hey! Keep it down you two!" A neighbor shouted.

"Oh yeah? well then why don't you, fatty?" Bakura shouted at the neighbor.

"That's it! I'm calling the cops!" The neighbor shouted, reaching for his phone.

"Come on, Bakura! let's ditch! NOW!" Marik hissed. Bakura grumbled for a couple of seconds, but was down a few seconds later. More seconds passed and Bakura and Marik were out of sight.

* * *

While Ryou and Malik were talking at their room, Yugi and Heba were doing quite the same.

"Hey Yugi, what do you think of Valon?" Heba asked. Yugi looked up to the book he was reading with a puzzled face.

"Why do you ask?" Yugi asked. He hadn't quite thought of Jaden since they dropped him at home.

"I was just wondering. That's all. So, what do you think of him?" Heba asked.

"I think he's nice. That's all. Friendly too." Yugi said, going back to his book.

"Oh.. Okay. Well, do you 'like' him?" Heba asked. Yugi looked back up and sighed.

"No, i don't like him that way. Besides, it's just the first day of school. I wouldn't fall for someone i just met." Yugi replied.

"But, if you were to know him better, would you eventually 'like' him?" Heba asked.

"Maybe, but i'm not too sure. Heba, would you think this is weird?" Yugi asked.

"What's weird?" Heba asked.

"That when we got home, i suddenly felt nothing for Jaden. Like, when we're at school, i feel like i need to be with him, but at home, i felt nothing. Nothing at all. Isn't that weird?" Yugi asked. Heba stopped to think for a second before he replied.

"Well, maybe it's just because you're tired. That's all." Heba replied.

"Okay.. but, it feels weird.." Yugi said, returning to his book. Heba then went to the bathroom for a minute. After making sure that the door was locked, he turned to the mirror. Heba chanted a couple of words, and in an instant, Zorc was reflecting at the mirror.

"What is it, Heba?" Zorc asked.

"Your plan might be a failure, Zorc." Heba replied. Zorc tensed at hearing this.

"Why do you think that my plan's a failure? I'm sure that it's fool-proof! I even gave the two a sprinkle of lust. They're bound to make Yugi and Ryou fall in love with them!" Zorc hissed.

"But that's just it. Ryou might be falling for Valon, but Yugi isn't. Zorc, you need to fix this. Now." Heba growled.

"Fine. Fine. I'll do something to make sure that Yugi and Ryou definitely falls for Jaden and Valon. Now, is there anything else you need?" Zorc asked.

"None. You can go." Heba said. The Image of Zorc in the mirror soon faded away and Heba's reflection was left there. Heba sighed deeply. 'I can't risk that they would fall in love with those stupid yamis ever again. And I'll make definite sure of that.' He hissed in his thought as he closed the room.

* * *

The next day, Yugi was surprised to see Jaden and Valon standing outside. Then, he remembered that they asked if they would like to walk with them to school. Yugi was more surprised however, when he saw that Valon and Jaden has motorcycles of their own.

"Wow." The four exclaimed as they looked over the motorcycles.

"Like it? It was a gift from our dad." Valon said, throwing a spare helmet to Ryou. "Hop In." He said.

"Really?" Ryou asked, putting the helmet on. Yugi, however, hesitated.

"I'm not too sure, Ryou. It doesn't look too safe.." Yugi said.

"It's safe, Yugi. Here, put these on too." Jaden said, throwing a helmet at Heba, Malik and Yugi.

"I'm still not too sure.. and there's six of us. Two has to walk." Yugi said.

"You know, three people can ride on a motorcycle. Now, come on Yugi or else we're going to be late!" Ryou said, hopping next to Valon and holding tight on him. Malik followed and held on Ryou the same fashion Ryou held on Valon.

"Fine." Yugi said, sitting behind Heba, who is sitting behind Jaden.

'A bunch of motorcycles?' Heba thought. 'Zorc you need better imagination!' Heba hissed in his head.

"Okay! Now, gents, hold on tight and don't let go!" Jaden shouted, speeding off.

"Be careful guys!" Mai shouted as they sped off.

* * *

Yami, Atem, Marik, Seto and Bakura saw their friends were waiting at the gates when they arrived.

"What took you guys so long?" Joey asked, walking next to Seto.

"Calm down puppy. A few reporters held us in. Though, the guards helped us make our get away." Seto explained, kissing Joey on his forehead.

"Okay." Joey replied, continuing to walk along side Seto.

"Any sightings of Yugi and the others?" Yami asked, concerned if anything happened to his little hikari.

"Nope. Though, i think they're going to arrive soon." Joey replied, watching for any signs of them. A few seconds later, a few shouts were heard.

"Jaden look out!" Yugi's voice shouted. Yami instantly perked up and looked for where Yugi's voice was coming from.

"Don't worry i got it!" Jaden shouted. The two motorcycles then entered the school.

"Wow." Tea mouthed as she watched the two stop. Yugi, Ryou, Heba, Malik, Jaden and Valon then got out.

"That was fun!" Ryou exclaimed, taking his helmet off. Bakura almost killed Valon when Ryou hugged him.

"See? we're not even late!" Valon said, breaking off the hug.

"I have never been so scared, in my entire life." Yugi said, shaking as he took his helmet off. "I have also, never been so thrilled in my entire life!" Yugi said, hugging Jaden. "Oops. Sorry.." Yugi said, breaking from the hug, embarrassed at his actions.

"No problem." Jaden said, lifting Yugi's head.

"'kay..." Yugi muttered, suddenly blushing at looking at Jaden's eyes.

"You know Yugi, you have the prettiest amethyst eyes." Jaden complimented, causing Yugi to blush.

"thanks.." Yugi said, blushing at Jaden's compliment. Seto, Tristan, Joey and Marik had to stop Yami before he killed Jaden by strangling him with his bare hands.

"We better go. The bell's about to ring." Jaden said, putting a hand over Yugi.

"Sure.." Yugi said, still dazed about Jaden's compliment. Yami seethed with anger as he watched the two walk away.

"Calm down Yams. You can't kill anybody anymore. You're no longer a pharaoh. If you kill someone, you'll have to go to jail." Joey whispered in Yami's ear.

"I would take the risk." Yami snarled.

"Come on Yami. You really think Yugi would like it if you kill his new boyfr-" Yami growled at Tristan "new friend?" Tristan said immediately. Yami sighed deeply.

"Fine. I won't kill the twerp. But, if he goes farther than a hand, he's going to get it." Yami growled.

"Come on. The bell's about to ring." Tea said, pushing her friends through the building.

* * *

"Okay class. Today we're going to start in our new projects. You will all be assigned an ancient civilization you have to study." The teacher in charge said.

"Pssh.. Boring." Bakura muttered over Marik.

"Mr. Bakura! Please be quiet!" The teacher shouted. Bakura just rolled his eyes out at her. The teacher decided to move on and not waste any more time with Bakura's immaturity. "You will each be partnered with another person. Before you can ask, no. You can't choose your partner. I will pick them, randomly through this hat." She said, pulling out a cowboy hat.

'Why in the world does she have a cowboy hat?' Yugi asked himself in wonder. She then reached in the hat and produced two pieces of paper.

"Tea Gardner, You will be paired with Joey Wheeler." The teacher announced. Joey let out a 'Yes!' while Tea groaned.

"Great. Now i have to do this project by myself!" Tea said, groaning out loud. Yugi was a bit confused until he heard Joey's remark.

"Yes! An easy A! Now Tea, make sure the project's well and tidy!" Joey said, resting back on his chair.

'So he's a lazy student..' Yugi made a mental note to himself. 'And that Tea chick must probably be smart..' The teacher then dug again into the hat, producing two pieces of paper.

"Yami Sennen, you're with mister Yugi Mutou." The teacher said. Yami let out a wild 'Yes!' just as Joey did. Yugi, however, didn't like it at all.

'Er.. okay. This probably gives me a chance to say sorry i blew up on him..' Yugi thought, feeling a bit ashamed.

"Next up, Marik Maou with Ryou Mutou. Well, i better get this hurry up. Okay, Atem Sennen with Jaden Yuki. Valon Yuki with Bakura Maou. Heba Mutou with Tristan Wheeler. Malik Mutou with Seto Kaiba." She said along with the other students. "Okay. As you go out today, i will hand you your topics. Please start at the nearest possible time frame, and please do the work in time. The project is due in two weeks." The teacher said before turning to the board. "Okay class. Our topic today is..."

* * *

"Yes! Oh finally YES!" Yami exclaimed out loud as he sat down the grass. The group rushed over to the Sakura tree, or, Tristan did, to make sure nobody stole their spot.

"What are you so giddy and happy about?" Bakura grumbled.

"I'm paired up with Yugi!" Yami exclaimed oh-so happily.

"Lucky. I get paired out with him." Tea said, pointing at Joey.

"Heh. I even got paired up with Valon. Now i'll get the chance to lay the ground rules." Bakura said, clenching his fists.

"Bakura, you better not kill him." Marik said, eating his apple.

"Of course not! My hiding spot for the bodies are full already." Bakura muttered, drinking his coke.

"We need to plan this guys. An opportunity like this comes in one in a million!" Yami said, sitting upright.

"What do you mean, Yams?" Tristan asked.

"I mean, we have to use this partner things to work into our advantages. Tristan, you're paired up with Heba, right?" Yami asked.

"Yeah.. so?" Tristan asked, not getting what Yami's talking about. Not that he understood anything that was going on, generally.

"So, you can make Heba be friendlier to us! You can talk to him, tell him jokes, make him feel welcome to us!" Yami said, facing Tristan. He then went and faced Seto.

"I know, i know. Make Malik feel friendly and welcome to us. I get it." Seto muttered.

"Good. Are we all in the plan?" Yami asked.

"Yep. We're in." They said. They then noticed Yugi and his cohorts walking towards them.

"Oh great." Tristan muttered. He saw Yugi hesitate before he took another step forward. "I know we're friends with them and all, but, this is ours. They should go and find their own place." Tristan grumbled.

"Tristan, we have to be nice to them. They were our friends." Yami said.

"Fine. But i ain't going to say sorry to any of them for what happened yesterday." Tristan huffed.

"Fine! Just, don't mess anything with it this time, okay?" Yami asked.

"Sure. Now, go and pull your welcome wagon and chizz." Tristan said, returning back to his chips. Yami ignored his comment and just went to greet Yugi.

"Hey guys. Nice to-" Yami was about to speak, when Heba put up his hand to silence him.

"Look, _Sennen_. We're not here to engage in a conversation with you. We're just here to have a peaceful recess, so shut up and let us eat in peace." Heba said, walking past Yami. Yugi looked at Yami with eyes saying 'Sorry'. Yami sucked it up and walked with Heba.

"Look Heba, i know we got on the wrong foot, but, i really want to be friends with you guys." Yami said, walking in front Heba.

"No thanks." Heba hissed as he walked past them. Yami was expecting to make contact with Yugi again, but he was busy talking with Jaden. Yami watched as Heba and the others set up their blankets on the other side of the tree.

"No progress?" Atem asked as Yami came back.

"None. Heba's like their leader and he's a really tough nut to crack." Yami said, opening a can of coke. They heard a couple of laughter coming from behind them. Where Heba and his brothers and the twins are having a great time together.

"This sucks.." Joey muttered, watching over them with jealous eyes. Yami sighed before speaking.

"Well, we just have to make the best of any chance we'll get." Yami said, slumping down the tree as he listened to Yugi laugh at Jaden's jokes.

* * *

Third period came, and which was Maths. Yugi decided to sit next to Jaden, again, Ryou sat next to Valon, surprising! while Heba and Malik sat next to each other.

"I hate this. They're not giving us a chance to get closer to us!" Bakura hissed.

"I know what you mean. Though, there's nothing we can do about it." Yami said, slumping. He then felt someone tap him on his back. He turned around and fought the urge to vomit right then. It was Vivian.

"Hello Yam Yams. Say, wanna go out with a date with me, Saturday night?" Vivian said, batting her eyelashes at him.

"No Vivian. I am not going out with you." Yami said, turning back around.

"Well why not?" She whined out loud.

"Because, you're annoying, ugly and bratty!" Yami hissed. The teacher in charge then cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Mr. Sennen. What a.. lovely thing to say to your peer. Detention, Lunchtime. Today." The teacher said, handing Yami a detention slip.

'urgh! Vivian is so annoying!' Yami groaned as he hit his head o his desk.

"You two, miss Wong." The teacher said, handing Vivian her detention slip.

'great! now i have to endure a whole hour alone with the wicked witch of the west!' Yami groaned once more. He heard Yugi and Jaden giggling about something and the teacher then said..

"You think it's so funny, Mr. Mutou? Mr. Yuki? detentions for you two too." He said, handing them both detentions.

"Sorry sir, but i can't go to detention today. I have some Presidential duties today." Jaden said.

"Fine. Your exempted, for now. Though, you Mr. Mutou are not." He said, glaring at Yugi.

'Or not.' Yami smirked as he looked at Yugi.

"I hate you, you know?" Yugi said, punching Jaden playfully. "I'm serious! You cost me my lunchtime!" Yugi said, as they walked out the class for the next one.

"You know aibou, you really shouldn't pout. You only look cuter." Jaden said, pinching Yugi's cheeks.

"Aibou?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking of a nickname for you. Don't worry. I'll think of a better one." Jaden said to Yugi.

"No, it's fine. It was just out of the blue, that's all. You can call me aibou if you want." Yugi said, smiling at Jaden.

"Sure. _Aibou_." Jaden said testing it.

"There. Not so bad, eh?" Yugi said, continuing to walk.

"Yeah. But i think i'd think of a new one." Jaden said.

"Sure. Suit yourself." Yugi said, slumping his bag on his shoulder.

* * *

"Can you believe that guy? He dared to use Yami's nickname for Yugi!" Joey hissed after listening to their conversation from a safe distance.

"Yeah. That creep." Seto said, clenching on his suitcase tightly. "Oh yeah, puppy. I'm leaving right now. I wont be home tonight. Flying over to Washington for a business trip." Seto said, kissing the top of Joey's head.

"Aw.. okay. Bring me a souvenir 'kay?" Joey asked.

"Sure. Now, go on. You have class." Seto said, kissing Joey again, this time, on the lips.

"Bye!" Joey said, walking off. "Oh yeah! Bring me an American burger!"

"Will do, pup!" Seto shouted to Joey. After Seto walked off the school and into his limo, he opened his phone and began typing.

'Now, for that little business about Jaden and Valon..' Seto thought, punching the buttons quickly in a blur of fast movements. A second later, a reply came in. Seto's eyes widened as he read through it.

'WHAT? !' He thought, reading the text.

* * *

For fourth period, they had study hall. Most of the kids who were smart, were already looking up research materials for their homework.

"Hey Yugi, what did you get for Social Studies?" Jaden asked.

"I've got ancient Egypt." Yugi said with a smile.

"Do you like it?" Jaden asked.

"I love it! It's so fascinating. " Yugi said, staring at Jaden's eyes while Jaden did the same. Ryou cleared his throat to stop them from their gazes.

"A-hem. Before you two start making out, may i remind you that this is a library. AKA people can see you." Ryou said, putting the books he borrowed on the table. Yugi and Jaden immediately stopped and blushed all together.

"What topic do you have, Ryou?" Yugi asked, deciding to change the topic.

"I have the Peruvians. You guys?" Ryou asked.

"I have ancient Egypt." Yugi said, smiling.

"Oh that's great! You love things about ancient Egypt! Especially about that nameless pharaoh." Ryou said, smiling.

"Yeah. I'm always curious about what his name was. Though, we know that'll never probably happen." Yugi said, sitting back on his chair. Yugi would've sworn he saw Yami's table stiffen at the mention of the nameless Pharaoh. Weird much?

"Well you guys are lucky. I have to study the Indians." Jaden said, hitting his head on the desk.

"Aw, sorry J. Can't help you there." Yugi said, comforting Jaden.

"Hey guys. Can anyone help me find some books about the Aztecs." Malik said, walking to their table.

"Sure. I'll search over there, you go over there. Ryou, you can ask the librarian about any Aztec books." Yugi said, standing up.

* * *

"Wow. That was weird.." Tea muttered.

"Yeah. And so awkward too. I can't believe that Yugi mention you, Atem." Marik said, nudging Atem.

"Yeah. That was really weird.." Atem said.

"Maybe we should tell Yugi.." Tea started.

"No, we can't." Yami immediately interrupted her. "Like Yugi will believe us."

"Fine. But, i so want Yugi and the others to be friends with us again.." Tea said, slumping at her chair.

"I know. Hey, i've got an idea!" Bakura exclaimed, sitting upright.

"What is it?" They asked.

"Okay. We go and.." Bakura whispered as they all leaned down on him. "So, what do you think?"

"Bakura, we are not going to tie them up into chairs, hold them prisoners and promise to enslave them until they became our lovers again!" Yami, Atem and Marik all shouted at once. The whole room seemed to have been quiet at their outburst. Yami looked at a wide-eyed Yugi.

"Okay, you four, out!" The librarian said, pushing them all out the door.

"But!" They all protested.

"No buts or else you're getting after school detention!" The librarian threatened. She then slammed the door shut leaving the four outside.

"Okay.. those guys are seriously weird." Yugi said, taking a book from a high shelf. Or, at least tried to.

"Here, let me help you." Jaden said, reaching for the book.

"Thanks." Yugi said, holding on the book. Yugi immediately dropped the book when he touched it. Or, when he touched Jaden's hand. "oops.." He muttered as he went down and reached the book.

Yami gritted his teeth so hard that i'm sure he could've broken every teeth he had as he watched Yugi and Jaden's actions.

'Jaden is so dead!' Yami thought in his mind as he continued fuming with anger.

* * *

As the lunch bell rang, Everyone dashed out the library and headed onto their destinations.

"Ugh. I hate you, Bakura." Yami said as he walked with his friends.

"It's not my fault you three decided to shout out loud." Bakura grumbled.

"Well you didn't have to say your stupid plan!" Marik said.

"Fine, it's my fault. Okay, okay!" Bakura said. "Hey Yami, remember, you still have lunchtime detention." Bakura reminded.

"Ugh! I totally forgot! thanks, Bakura." Yami said, speeding off to the maths room. When Yami arrived, he found Yugi already there, sitting while reading a book quietly. Vivian was also there, batting her eyelashes as Yami entered the room.

"Good of you to join us, Mr. Sennen. Go and grab a seat. No talking until lunchtime's over." The teacher said, going back to his book. Yami decided to sit closer to Yugi.

"Hey Yugi. Good book?" Yami whispered to Yugi.

"Shh. Be quiet. I already lost my lunchtime because of you. Now, shut up and let me read my book in peace." Yugi grumbled silently as he continued reading.

"But Yugi i-"

"Shh! Do you want an after school? I don't. Now be quiet!" Yugi hissed. But that wasn't going to stop Yami. No. Instead, he reached up to his bag, opened it and found a piece of paper. Yami quickly jolted down his note before passing it to Yugi. The note read:

_Yugi, wanna be friends with me? - Yami_

Yugi groaned at reading the note and quickly jotted down his reply.

_NO. Now stop bugging me. - Yugi_

But Yami is known for his stubborn-ness and he wasn't going to give up until he got his aibou back.

_Oh come on now, aibou. Let's be friends. - Yami_

Yugi stared at him in disbelief for a second before he wrote his reply.

_Why are you using the nickname Jaden gave me? - Yugi_

Yami stopped for a second. The nickname Jaden gave him? WHAT? Surely, the nickname 'aibou' was Yami's. It was even copyrighted! Oh, he would so get into the bottom of this!

_What, aibou? - Yami _

_I mean, Jaden gave me the nickname aibou. Now stop using it! - Yugi_

_He did not. I did. - Yami._

_Whatever. Just stop writing to me. - Yugi_

_But aibou! - Yami._

_I said stop calling me that! - Yugi_

_But! - Yami_

Yugi sighed deeply. He then got an idea. He took out a new piece of paper and quickly jolted his message down. Yami was expecting the note to come to him, but instead, Yugi gave it to Vivian. What is Yugi up to? A second later, he got his answer.

"Oh Yam Yams! I would LOVE to go out on a DATE with you!" Vivian shouted out loud, running to glomp on Yami.

"WHAT? !" Yami shouted. He then saw the piece of paper Yugi wrote on. It read:

_Hey Vivian. Yami asked me to ask you this because he is oh-so super shy with his crush. ' Do you want to go out on a date, Saturday night with Yami? ' - Yugi_

Yami looked over at Yugi to see him smirking evilly. Somehow, despite the fact that he totally set him up with the ickiest woman in the school, seeing Yugi smirking somehow made his heart flutter. The next second though, his heart was racing.

"Mr. Sennen! Ms. Wong! AFTER SCHOOL DETENTION FOR YOU TWO!" The teacher blared.

* * *

While Yugi was stuck in detention, the others decided to eat someplace different today. They chose to eat under the big old oak tree next to the sakura tree.

"Man, this pie's the best! Thanks Ryou." Valon said, taking a bite from the pie that Ryou gave him.

"It's not problem. I actually baked that pie myself." Ryou said, taking a pie of his own pie.

"Well, i have to hand it to you, you're a great cook." Valon said, stuffing his face for more pie.

"T-thanks.." Ryou said, blushing at Valon's compliment. Bakura, however, was not amused.

"I hate this. Why can't i just go there and kiss Ryou to make him realize his feelings for me?" Bakura ranted as he watched them with envy.

"First, because you'd probably get expelled, second, you'd probably scare the living day-lights off Ryou, third, he has that huge and handsome bodyguard of his own that would probably kill you if you do something like that." Tea said, taking a sip off her coke.

"Watch it, Tea. Remember, we just started going out." Tristan said, a bit hurt at Tea's compliment at Valon.

"I know sweetie. Just saying though." Tea said, kissing Tristan in the cheek. Bakura just groaned at them. "Hey Bakura, it's not our fault we're together. You know, if you're a bit more nicer and less intimidating, Ryou might actually start to like you." Tea hissed as she pulled her boyfriend off. Marik sat next to Bakura as he watched Malik toss his hair around.

"You know Bakura, she's right. You do have to be a lot nicer to Ryou. Considering you want to be with him again, you really should just go and do that." Marik said.

"I know Marik. I do want to be nicer. It's just that i don't know how." Bakura finally admitted.

"You don't know how to be nice? Then how did you and Ryou get together back then?" Marik asked, surprised at this.

"Well, i just went out and said it to him. He said he liked me too, and we got together. But, i didn't actually court him or stuff." Bakura grumbled.

"I know how you could just go and do that." Marik said, smiling at his brother.

"Really? How?" Bakura asked. Marik leaned down on him and whispered to his ear. "uh-huh. You really think that would work?" Bakura asked.

"Trust me. That's how me and Malik got together the first time. Now go, your Ryou's waiting for you." Marik said, winking at Bakura.

"Okay. Here i go.." Bakura said, standing up and started walking towards Ryou.

* * *

"Mm! I love these grapes!" Ryou exclaimed, eating a grape Valon gave him.

"Glad you like them. I bought them at this store before we went and picked you guys up earlier." Valon said, taking a grape and eating it.

"Well, i'm glad. Thanks." Ryou said, hugging Valon. He immediately pulled back. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." Ryou quickly apologized.

"No problem. I kinda like hugging you." Valon said, winking at Ryou, causing him to blush.

"Guys, save the mushy stuff for later, okay? I'm still eating here." Heba complained as he ate through his third piece of pie. Heba though, was intrigued at the grapes Valon and Ryou were eating. Ryou normally hates grapes, so why is he eating them like there's no tomorrow? Unless..

"Whatever Heba." Ryou said, taking another grape.

"So, Ryou, i have something to ask you." Valon said.

"What is it?" Ryou asked, taking another couple of grapes and eating them all at once.

"Would you like.. to.." Valon hesitated.

"Wait." Ryou said, taking another couple grapes. "Okay, go."

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Valon asked. Ryou immediately choked on the grapes he was eating. Heba, Malik and Valon immediately rushed to his side. After Valon did the Heimlich maneuver, Ryou finally spat the grape out. "Ryou, are you okay?" Valon asked.

"Yeah. I was just.. surprised. That you asked me.." Ryou said, blushing lightly.

"Oh. Well, if you didn't wanna go out, i totally understand." Valon said, taking a step back.

"No! No! That's not what i meant. I was just surprised." Ryou said. Valon looked at Ryou and smiled.

"So, it's a date then?" Valon asked.

"Sure. But, when?" Ryou asked.

"We could go on saturday. Go and catch a movie, dinner.." Valon said.

"Sounds great." Ryou said, perking up. "I can't wait for the date." Bakura then stepped in front of them which startled Ryou.

"What date?" Bakura asked.

"None of your business, Maou." Valon hissed.

"Shut it, Yuki. Now, what did my little Ryou say about a date? You wanna go on a date with me?" Bakura asked, hoping Ryou would say yes.

"No, Bakura. I would not go on a date with you. Besides, i have a date with Valon already." Ryou said, standing up to dust himself.

"Come on, Ryou. You'd really go on a date with this loser? Come on, i'm better than him. Better in bed too." Bakura said, smirking. Ryou's eyes widened and before Bakura knew it, Ryou slapped him.

"You're disgusting, Bakura. Or should i say, Baka-ra." Ryou said storming off. Heba and Malik followed Ryou as he walked off.

"This is all your fault, idiot." Bakura said, clutching on Valon's shirt.

"Yeah right. This is your fault, dumb-o. And Ryou's right, you're disgusting." Valon said, breaking free of Bakura's grasp. "Hey Ryou! Wait for me!" Valon said, taking his bag and gathering his stuff.

"Look," Bakura said, pinning Valon to the base of the tree. Marik and the others noticed this and rushed to Bakura's side just as Ryou and the others ran to Valon's aid. "You better leave my Ryou alone, or else, you're going to regret the day you were born. And say that to your ugly brother too."

"Bakura! Let go of him!" Ryou shouted, tugging Bakura off Valon, but he didn't budge.

"I'm warning you, _Valon_." Bakura said, saying Valon's name in disgust. "Stay away from my Ryou." And with that, Bakura let Valon go.

"Valon, are you okay? Did Bakara do anything to you?" Ryou asked, coming to Valon's aid.

"I'm fine. Thanks Ryou." Valon said, hugging Ryou. Bakura saw this and totally lost it. He pushed Ryou off Valon and punched Valon on his right cheek.

"I SAID STAY AWAY!" Bakura shouted, preparing to punch Valon once more. Though, Ryou stopped him in time.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? !" He shouted, pushing Bakura down. "Oh my gosh! Valon! Your cheek's bruised! Let's go to the nurse's office!" Ryou said, helping to pull Valon up. Heba and Malik ran to the two and helped Valon walk.

"Thanks.. Ryou.." Valon said, as he walked with Ryou's, Heba's and Malik's help.

"DAMMIT!" Bakura shouted out loud.

* * *

And there you go. Chapter 7!

The next chapter's focused about Bakura and Ryou. You will also learn of what Seto found out in his text.

But, for now, _**REVIEW**_!

**_Reviewers will get cookies!_**

**V(^_^)V**

**Review Button!**

**V(^_^)V**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh/GX!

Author's Note : I would really appreciate it if you review. Thanks! =D

In the dream, there are two Ryou's. The consciousness Ryou is called '[Ryou]'. The dream Ryou is just called 'Ryou'.

This chapter's mainly about Ryou & Bakura. Not much Yami & Yugi interaction here. Though, will try to squeeze some in.

I'll update D&A tomorrow. But, for now, enjoy this one =D

* * *

After the incident with Bakura, Ryou decided to avoid him in anyway possible. Though, his dream that night didn't help a bit at all.

_Ryou was in a meadow somewhere. A full picnic set was laid out carefully. The basket was at the center, a red and white checkered mat, two plates and sets of utensils. There was an abundance of flora in the meadow._

_Though, Ryou knew better that a place like that could never exist in a time like the modern age. [Ryou], or, his consciousness as this was a dream, was high above, watching the events that followed. Ryou, in the dream, was lying down the grass, with a book covering his saw that Bakura was emerging from behind him. [Ryou] instinctlingly tried to shout, but he found himself unable to speak at his dream._

_"Hey Ryou." Bakura said, emerging on top of Ryou. Ryou lifted the book off his face and giggled when he saw Bakura. Bakura then leaned down on Ryou and kissed him lightly. [Ryou] somehow felt like this scene was familiar to him. TOO familiar if you ask me.._

_'Eew! Why is he kissing me?' [Ryou] thought. The two then broke out the kiss and stared at him like they heard what he was thinking.._

_"Why wouldn't i kiss you, Ryou?" Bakura asked [Ryou]._

_"You're talking to me?" [Ryou] asked._

_"Yes. Now, why do you think i wouldn't be kissing you? I mean, i am your boyfriend after all." Bakura said, hugging Ryou possessively._

_"BOYFRIEND?" [Ryou] shouted out loud._

_"Yes. Don't you remember? I asked you out on your fifteenth birthday. And you gladly made me your boyfriend after the date." Bakura said, smiling at [Ryou]._

_"No i did not! And why would i ever go out with you? I'd rather much go on a date with.. with.." [Ryou] stammered. Who was the boy he liked? What was his name again? Why couldn't he remember? "I'd rather much go on a date with anybody else than you!" [Ryou] shouted._

_"You'd rather go on a date with Rebecca Hawkins than me?" Bakura asked. A Rebecca look-a-like suddenly popped out and with her voice, said:_

_"Hi Youn-Youn! Wanna go with a date with me?" Rebecca said, winking at [Ryou] who shuddered._

_"Okay, maybe not her. But i know i will never go on a date with you!" [Ryou] shouted, pointing at Bakura._

_"Suit yourself. But, i'm just telling you, you're missing out on all the fun we had and will have." Bakura said, hugging Ryou before the two vanished. At the same exact moment Bakura vanished, [Ryou] cried out loud. _

"BAKURA!" Ryou shouted, breaking off the dream. He was now fully awake and was sweating heavily. Malik shouted out as he woke up, and a second later, Mai, Yugi and Heba appeared in the room. Mai was holding a baseball bat, ready to hit the living daylights of any intruder.

"Ryou! Are you alright? My gosh, you're sweating a river!" Mai said, reaching out a towelette to wipe the sweat off Ryou's face.

"Hey Ryou, are you alright?" Yugi asked as Mai washed Ryou's face.

"Yeah. Why do you ask, Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"Nothing. It's just that you screamed out 'BAKURA'. I was just wondering if you were having a nightmare about him.." Yugi said, sitting down Ryou's bed.

"No, no. I'm fine. I just had this.. dream. Thanks Mai. Sorry i woke you guys up. Go back to sleep, i'll be fine." Ryou said as Mai finished washing him.

"Are you sure?" Mai asked. Ryou nodded. "Okay guys, back to sleep. It's just midnight."

"Goodnight!" Ryou shouted as the three left. "You too Malik." But Malik was already asleep. Though, as hard as Ryou tried to sleep again, he couldn't. The dream kept bugging him.

'What did it mean? That Bakura and I should be together?' He asked himself. 'Yeah right. He's annoying, obnoxious and i'm pretty sure he's going to end in jail before he gets out of school.' He retorted to himself. 'Yeah, but.. i have to admit, he IS cute..'

* * *

Due to the dream, Ryou stayed awake all night. So, by morning, Mai was surprised when she entered the room to see a wide-eyed, red-eyed Ryou.

"Ryou! Are you okay?" Mai asked, running to Ryou's side.

"I'm fine." Ryou said, not closing his eyes.

"What happened to your eyes? They're so red! Did you stay up all night?" Mai asked, frantic about her brother's well being.

"I did. I couldn't go to sleep. I somehow stayed up all night." Ryou said, unblinking.

"Aren't you tired? you must be exhausted staying up all night." Mai said.

"Strangely, i'm not. I feel even refreshed, somehow." Ryou said, closing his eyes. "I better get them up." Ryou said, getting up his bed.

"Are you sure? You can skip school for today if you want." Mai offered.

"No thanks. Besides, i think that.." Ryou fought again for the name of a certain brown haired boy. He finally remembered. "Valon would get worried if i don't show up."

"Okay then.. tell them to get down in five minutes. I'll prepare breakfast." Mai said, leaving the room. Ryou then woke up Malik, Heba and Yugi.

Throughout breakfast, Ryou's mind was all about the dream. 'What did it mean?' Ryou asked himself. 'Maybe i should date him.. to see what it would feel..' Ryou thought. When Valon finally arrived, Ryou somehow felt guilty at sitting behind Valon. 'It's not like we're together or anything.. but, why do i feel so guilty?' Ryou asked himself throughout the ride.

"Hey Ryou. We're here. Thanks Valon." Malik said, snapping Ryou out of his thoughts. Valon looked at Ryou and asked.

"Are you okay? You seem less cheerful. Like there's something bugging you." Valon said.

"No, i'm fine. Just didn't get enough sleep last night. That's all." Ryou said, faking a yawn.

"Well, okay then. Just make sure not to fall asleep on maths class." Valon said, ruffling Ryou's hair.

"I won't." Ryou said, reverting to his usual happiness.

"Okay then. We have councilor meetings first to second periods, so i guess you guys are alone. Don't worry. We'd try to get back to you guys as soon as possible." Valon said, winking at Ryou. Valon was a bit surprised when Ryou didn't blush or even acknowledged Valon's wink. Something is truly up and bothering him. But, Valon just put the thoughts aside as he walked to the assembly area with Jaden.

* * *

Ryou did the strangest thing when he saw Bakura today. He blushed. As soon as Ryou entered the maths room and laid eyes with Bakura, he instantly blushed as hard as he could. Bakura was a bit intrigued about why his hikari was blushing. He was even more intrigued as the normal 'perfect' Ryou stumbled towards his seat and tripped twice on the way there.

'Why am i acting so weird? !" Ryou thought out loud as he sat down. Throughout Maths class, Ryou couldn't concentrate. His thoughts were only on Bakura and Bakura only. Though, in the middle of maths class, Ryou jumped when he heard Bakura's voice in his mind.

'Ryou?' Bakura asked, trying the link on. He saw Ryou jump lightly, yelping in the process.

"Mr. Mutou, is something wrong?" The teacher asked.

"No sir.." Ryou muttered, embarrassed as he disrupted the lesson. 'What was that? Why did i hear Bakura's voice in my head? I thought i was keeping all thoughts of him out? !' He thought out loud. He was so engulfed in his thoughts that he didn't see or hear Bakura snickering behind him.

'Hey Ryou.' Bakura tried once more again. Ryou clutched onto his chest, for fear he might have a heart attack soon.

'Yes?' Ryou thought out loud.

'I like you.' Bakura replied through the link causing Ryou to blush. He then raised his hand.

"Mr! Could i just go outside and have some fresh air? I think i'm not feeling too good today." Ryou requested.

"Okay then. Be back here in three minutes." The teacher said as Ryou left. Yugi and the others were confused at why Ryou was acting so weird and they knew they had to get answers. Soon.

* * *

'Oh why oh why am i acting this nervous? Okay Ryou. Breathe in, and out. In and out. Steady your nerves. Calm down. Rela~x.' He thought. Ryou suddenly felt himself at ease. Though, this peaceful moment was ruined when Bakura 'talked' to him once more.

'Hey Ryou.' Bakura said. Ryou groaned loudly at hearing his voice.

'Great. I thought i wanted to break free off from you. Now, instead, i'm even more annoyed! First you annoy me in real life, now, you even invade my thoughts! Though, i know you are just a figment of my imagination..' Ryou thought sadly. Bakura was taken back at hearing this.

'Ryou thinks i'm just a figment of his imagination? Oh..' Bakura smirked. 'Hey Ryou.' He said through the link once more. Ryou sighed, seeing it was useless to break free of Bakura.

'What?' He tried to say, or think, as grumpy as he could, but he couldn't.

'Do you like me?' Bakura asked. Ryou stopped to think for a second. Thinking it was just his imagination, he replied.

'I don't know. I'm having mixed feelings between you and Valon. Though, i know it's silly to think that you'd like me. Like like me. Really like like me.' Ryou thought sadly. Bakura stopped. He did like like him. Really liked liked him.

'Why do you think it's silly for me to really like like you?' Bakura asked. Ryou sighed before replying.

'Because, you always act as if you're someone who just likes me. Not like like me, not really like like me. That's why.' Ryou replied.

'What do you mean? can you give examples?' Bakura asked.

'Okay. When i first saw you, you were giving me a hungry look. I was rather kinda expecting a nice and friendly look from you.' Ryou replied whole heartedly.

'Oh. But, what if that look was the only way i could say i like like really like like you?' Bakura asked. Ryou stopped to think for a moment.

'Maybe you're right. Though, you're just my imagination, though. Maybe you really like like me. But..' Ryou stopped.

'What?' Bakura asked.

'But.. i'm still confused. I just wished you were a lot nicer to me. Maybe i will like like really like like you.' Ryou thought.

'Do you want me to be nicer?' Bakura asked.

'Yeah..' Ryou replied.

'Then for you, i will.' Bakura said.

'Thanks. Though, it doesn't matter. The real Bakura would never be nicer to me. I just know it.' Ryou thought.

'Well, people could change. For their loved ones they will. I'm sure of it.' Bakura said.

'Yeah.. but, better not get my hopes up!' Ryou said, feeling a whole lot better. The next reply confused Ryou though.

'Hey Ryou, i think it's best to go back to class now. The teacher's getting a bit worried and angry at you. You've been gone for a long time, you know.' Bakura said.

'Thanks. I'm going back now.' Ryou said, walking.

'Are you near yet?' Bakura asked.

'Yes. Now, poof. Vanish, out of my mind. I'm finished talking to you.' Ryou said, opening the door. As Ryou took his seat, he noticed something different with Bakura. He looked.. nicer? He looked somehow less intimidating and more.. welcoming. But, the thoughts soon poofed when Bakura talked through the link again.

'I'm still here, you know.' Bakura said.

'Get off now, Bakura. Really. I have to get back to study.' Ryou thought.

'Nope you can't get rid off me. I'm the one you'll never get rid off.' Bakura thought, smirking.

'Great. Now even you're like the real Bakura. Annoying.' Ryou groaned.

'Well, a person can't change everything, right?' Bakura replied, snickering.

'Guess I can't hope for a complete miracle.' Ryou said, slumping down.

'No you can't.' Bakura said, smirking.

* * *

By third period, Ryou was beginning to get more and more annoyed with Bakura.

'Would you please stop talking to me? You're disrupting me so much i can't even think!' Ryou shouted in his mind.

'Nope.' Bakura said slyly through the link.

'What would it get you to shut up?' Ryou asked through the link.

'Well, you could go on a date with me.' Bakura said.

'No way! Besides, i already have a date with Valon.' Ryou shouted in his head.

'What do you see in him, really?' Bakura asked. Ryou stopped to think for a moment. What did he like about Valon? Was it his looks? No. His charisma? No. Then what did he like about Valon?

'Weird.. i don't know.' Ryou admitted in his mind. Bakura looked towards Ryou's direction and Ryou seemed.. sad? no, that's not it. Confused. That's it.

'So, you're just going out with him because he asked you?' Bakura asked.

'I guess..' Ryou muttered in the link.

'Then why won't you go with me then?' Bakura asked, feeling there was more into this.

'I don't know... Heba and Mai said not to hang out with you. So, that's what i'm doing.' Ryou replied.

'So, you're basically their puppet?' Bakura asked.

'No! I am NOT their puppet! I do not follow anybody's orders!' Ryou shouted through his head.

'So, you'll go out with me then?' Bakura asked once more.

'Bakura, or whatever you are, i told you already. No. So please stop asking me!' Ryou shouted.

'Why? give me one good reason for why you don't wanna go out with me.' Bakura said. Ryou thought for a moment before replying.

'People can decide who they want to date or who they don't wanna date. I just simply don't wanna go out with you.' Ryou replied.

'But you know you want to.' Bakura said.

'I know i don't want to. I already know what would happen if i go on a date with you.' Ryou replied. Yugi and the others were looking at Ryou. They noticed, that throughout the whole day, Ryou seemed quieter, but, at the same time, he was restless. Like something was bugging him in his mind.

"Hey Ryou, are you okay?" Yugi asked as he approached Ryou.

"I'm okay, Yugi." Ryou lied.

'Ooh! Bad Ryou! Lying to your brother's nice a nice thing to do!' Bakura taunted through the link.

'Shut up. It's because of you for why i need to lie.' Ryou hissed in his head.

"Do you feel anything, Ryou?" Malik asked.

"Nope, i'm okay. Now go back to your seats." Ryou said, faking a smile.

'I hate you, Bakura.' Ryou said in his thoughts.

'Hate is a big, mean word, Ryou.' Bakura said.

'Well you deserve it. You always go and annoy me. First in real life now in my thoughts. You deserve to be hated.' Ryou said in his head. But, as soon as Ryou thought about it, he couldn't believe that he just said that. 'No wait! Bakura! I'm sorry!' Ryou shouted in his head. But no reply came.

'Bakura? Are you there?' Ryou asked through the link.

Still no reply.

'Hello? Anybody here? Hello?' Ryou shouted. He was beginning to get scared. But why? Didn't he want the Bakura voice to go away? But now that it's gone, why is he panicking? It was just a figure of his imagination. Right?

But he felt as if there's something wrong. He didn't know what, but he knew something was wrong. And unfortunately, he was right. As Ryou continued to shout through the link, like Bakura was, the two immediately shouted in pain.

"AHH!" Ryou and Bakura shouted at the same time. The two of them fell to the floor. Ryou felt as if his eyes were suddenly heavy and wanted to close. But he knew that he shouldn't. Not at a time like this..

"Ryou? Ryou! Wake up.. don't close your eyes!.. Ryou! Ryou..." Yugi shouted, his voice getting lower and farther with each passing second. Before Yugi or anyone else could reach Ryou, he closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

* * *

Ryou was in the meadow, like in the dream. But this time, he wasn't alone. And the meadow changed. Gone were the usual pretty flowers, gone were the lush green grass. Instead, the meadow was replaced with mud and ashes. It was like a volcano erupted on top of it. The ground felt hot at Ryou's feet.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked. Bakura looked to see Ryou.

"Ryou! What are you doing here?" Bakura asked as he ran towards Ryou.

"I don't know.." Ryou muttered. The ground then shook violently. "Bakura! What's happening? !" Ryou shouted. Bakura felt it. It was a shadow game. But, how? He knew that once the millennium items were destroyed, or whatever happened to them, the power of the shadow games were gone. But, certainly it wasn't.

"I don't know!" Bakura shouted. The ground in the middle of the meadow then opened to reveal a huge crack. But what appeared out of it was even worse. It was Zorc! "ZORC!" Bakura shouted.

Zorc then let out a malicious laugh. "Hello, Bakura. What are you doing here? I thought i only meant to kill Ryou this time? No matter. I'll just kill you both." Zorc said, swing his fist at Bakura. Bakura quickly dodged it and landed safely across him. Though, Bakura quickly realized his mistake. He left Ryou alone on the other side!

"Silly Bakura, you left your hikari all alone for me to kill." Zorc said, picking Ryou up. Ryou tried to flail out of Zorc's grasp, but found that he couldn't.

"Bakura! Help!" Ryou shouted as he tried to squirm.

"Ryou! Hold on!" Bakura shouted as he searched for any weapon. Anything! But there was nothing. Zorc laughed at Bakura's attempts to find a weapon.

"You really think i would send you to a shadow game where you could go and find a weapon to stop me? Honestly, you are more stupid than i thought!" Zorc said, picking Bakura up.

"Let go of me!" Bakura shouted, flailing around.

"No." Zorc said, licking his lips. "I wonder what you two would taste like?" He asked, opening his mouth wide open. Just as Zorc was about to drop Ryou to his mouth, a blinding yellow light flashed, blinding the three, causing Zorc to drop the two at the ground. "WHAT IS THIS?" He hissed.

"It's the gods!" Bakura shouted, as he saw Osiris, Ra and Anubis appear.

"What are you three doing here?" Zorc hissed.

"We are here to save the hikari and yami." Osiris said.

"Well you're not going to! I'm going to kill them right now!" Zorc said, picking Ryou up. But, as soon as Zorc touched Ryou, his hand instantly burned. "Ahh!" Zorc said, pulling his hand away. "What is this?" He shrieked.

"What's happening to me?" Ryou asked. His body was now shining a bright blue color.

"We have bestowed you with your power." Ra replied.

"My power? What for?" Ryou asked.

"To save yourself from Zorc's wrath." Ra replied. Before Ryou could say another word, Ra turned to Bakura. "Bakura, hold onto Ryou so that you can leave this shadow game. Go now!" Ra said. Bakura didn't need to be told twice. He ran up to Ryou and hugged him. The light around Ryou glowed a bright blue and when the light was gone, so were they.

Osiris, Anubis and Ra faced Zorc. Zorc smiled at them maniacally.

"Game on, Zorc." Osiris said, producing his duel disk.

"Game on, Idiots." Zorc said.

* * *

Yugi was becoming more and more frantic with each passing minute that Ryou didn't wake up. He was also scared as Ryou mumbled in his sleep while writhing in pain.

"Bakura.. Bakura.." Ryou repeated in his sleep.

"Ryou! What's happening?" Yugi asked, as Ryou is suddenly thrashing in his sleep. "Oh my gosh! ANYONE HELP! Ryou!" Yugi shouted. Yami, Marik, Heba, Malik and Atem rushed at Yugi's side.

"Yugi, what's happening?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. Ryou just started to thrash around. I-i'm scared.." Yugi said, unintentionally hugging Yami in the process. Yami suddenly felt as if a huge rush of shadow energy passed through him.

"Atem, Marik. Check if Bakura's acting the same. Go!" Yami ordered. Yugi broke free from the hug and held on Ryou's hand. It was deathly cold.

"Yami! His hand! It's freezing!" Yugi shouted, tears welling up in his eyes. Heba and Malik rushed upto Ryou's side and felt his hands too.

"Yami! Bakura's the same too! What's happening?" Atem shouted as he appeared. Before any word could be said, Ryou's eyes shot wide open revealing a light blue light.

"AH!" Ryou shouted as he woke up. Yugi, Heba and Malik flinched at the tone of their brother's voice. They heard Bakura shout too.

"Ryou!" They all shouted as they hugged him. Yami nudged Bakura and the two left to give the brothers some space.

* * *

"Bakura, what happened to you and Ryou?" Marik asked as he sat beside Bakura.

"We were trapped in a shadow game. Zorc did it." Bakura said, clutching his head. Yami and Atem soon appeared in the room.

"Bakura, are you alright?" Yami asked.

"I am. Where's Ryou?" Bakura asked.

"He's over there." Yami pointed at Ryou's direction. Bakura then jumped off the bed and headed to where Ryou was.

"Bakura, wait!" Yami, Atem and Marik shouted as they ran.

* * *

"Ryou, are you okay? What happened? We were at class when you suddenly shouted and fainted." Yugi said, worried about his brother.

"I'm fine.. i think.." Ryou said, wiping some sweat off his face.

"Well, what happened? You were suddenly shouting and somehow you glowed. I have to admit, it was kinda freaky.." Malik said, sitting next to his brother. The nurse then appeared.

"Oh, i see you're up Ryou. Do you feel okay? Does anything hurt?" The nurse asked.

"I'm okay. Thanks." Ryou said. Bakura then appeared in the room.

"Oh, Bakura. I see you're up too." The nurse said, but Bakura ignored her.

"Ryou, are you okay?" Bakura asked.

"I am, so everyone stop asking!" Ryou shouted, annoyed at his brothers.

"Okay then. Do both of you wanna go home and rest? If you're not feeling well that is. Though, considering you both fainted, i would suggest that someone is to accompany you two."

"Me, Malik and Heba will accompany Ryou, miss." Yugi said.

"Me, Atem and Marik will accompany Bakura, nurse." Yami said.

"Okay then. I need you two to come with me to fill some papers so i can release you.." The nurse then led Yugi and Yami at her desk. Malik, Atem, Marik, Ryou and Bakura stayed there.

"Bakura, i need to ask you something.." Ryou muttered.

"What is it, Ryou?" Bakura asked.

"My dream.. you were in it.. did you have the same dream?" Ryou asked.

"Well, what kind of dream was it?" Bakura asked, though he knew what the 'dream' was already. He still couldn't believe that Zorc trapped the two of them in a shadow game. While Ryou explained Bakura about his 'dream', Malik was talking with Marik.

"Hey Marik, have you seen Heba?" Malik asked.

"Nope. I think he's here somewhere. I saw him a minute ago." Marik said, looking over to find Heba.

"Care to help me find him?" Malik asked.

"I'd be honored to." Marik said.

"You know, for someone sleazy and disgusting, you're not so bad." Malik complimented.

"Thanks." Marik said, smiling at Malik.

* * *

Heba made sure to lock the door to the bathroom. He chanted the same words again and Zorc's image soon appeared.

"What is it now, Heba?" Zorc hissed.

"I'm just here to ask you this: WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING? !" Heba shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Zorc hissed.

"I'm talking about when you were stupid enough to try and kill Ryou and Bakura through a shadow game!" Heba hissed.

"So what? They're bound to die anyway. I just thought it was a good chance. Plus, when they were talking through the link, they opened a portal for me to-"

"WHAT? They were talking through the link?" Heba shouted.

"Yes, they were. And stop shouting!" Zorc shouted.

"Fine. But where are those two idiots Valon and Jaden? They weren't here at third period." Heba asked.

"I took them back to reconfigure them. I added a couple of things at them. Like i increased their charisma. And made sure to add more lust appeal to them." Zorc replied.

"Just make sure that this time it works or else!" Heba growled. He then heard Malik and Marik looking for him. "I have to go. Just make sure they're here tomorrow or the plan will fail."

"You can expect them at your doorstep tomorrow morning." Zorc said as his reflection vanished.

"Malik, i'm here. I just used the bathroom." Heba said, leaving the room.

"Oh. Okay. Come on, We're going home with Ryou." Malik said, pulling Heba towards Ryou.

* * *

And there you go!

Ryou and Bakura start being friends from now on.

Yugi and Yami spend some time doing their project = Bonding.

Heba sees Yugi and Yami together = Anger.

Malik and Marik together = Trouble.

What did Seto find out? Find out soon!

But, for now, REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note : This chapter's a puzzleshipping one. I'm thinking of making the chapters in this order;; RxB, YxY, MxM. Of course, there's the future AxH. But, that wont come up until later in the story. But, a few hints and fluffy tidbits might pop in now and again.

Disclaimer : I do not own Yugioh/Gx. If i did, i would have to be a multi-millionaire sitting on a sleek leather chair, laughing at all your disclaimers. But, i don't. So, i don't.

* * *

Yami drove on the way home. Since Atem never drove before, and handing the car to Marik would just end in them going home four hours than what they were meant to be. Seto used to be the one who drove for them, but, as he left for his Business trip, Yami had to result into driving. Why couldn't they just have a chauffeur? well, Yami doesn't believe that he could trust anyone with his life, so he's driving.

"Bakura, are you sure?" Marik asked for what seemed to be the fifth time since he got on the car.

"Yes i am, Marik." Bakura growled. He was purely annoyed at Marik's constant questions.

"But, how could that be? The power of the shadow games disappeared when we defeated Zorc. So, how could that be?" Marik asked.

"I don't know! Ask him! He's the one who created the shadow game! Maybe he had a back up supply! Or a generator." Bakura sneered.

"You think so? Because, if he does, maybe we could go there and steal it. Then, with a sledge hammer, we could go and destroy it! Or, or! Maybe be we could steal it and make him pay us 1 million dollars for it! Or, or!" Marik shouted his ideas.

"Marik," Atem said.

"What?" Marik asked.

"Shut up." Atem said. Marik ignored him and went back into talking, or a more appropriate term is, annoying Bakura. As Yami drove, he and Atem talked into their own conversation.

"You really think it was shadow magic?" Atem asked.

"I'm sure. I even felt it while they were asleep." Yami said, not bothering to take his eyes off the road.

"Then that's a really powerful shadow magic user. Zorc's the only one we know who can do that." Atem said.

"I know. And what worries me is, that maybe Heba's in it too." Yami said.

"Why do you say that?" Atem asked, slightly offended at Yami's remark about Heba. Atem would never admit it himself, but he has developed some feelings for the little boy.

"Because, if i were Yugi's brother, i wouldn't stop him from falling in love with his soul mate." Yami replied.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Atem asked, confused at what Yami was talking about. Yami made a turn before he replied.

"What i mean is, that, when me and Yugi were going to the nurse's desk, i went to the bathroom as i really need to pee. But, i tried on the door and it was locked. Normally that would mean that a person's already using it. I figured that it was Heba. But the weird thing was, that i felt shadow magic through the door. I could even hear faint whispers in it." Yami said.

"So, you're saying Heba's controlling Yugi and the others?" Atem asked, still not getting what Yami was saying.

"No, but maybe. What i'm saying is, that Heba has shadow magic. He's trying to prevent us from falling for the hikaris again." Yami said, stopping at a red light.

"But, why and how could he do that? I know that the hikaris lost their memories when they passed through the portal, thus why we have this problem, but, shouldn't Heba's memories been erased too?" Atem asked.

"There's the thing right there, Atem. You said 'when the HIKARIS passed through.' Not ALL of them are hikaris. Heba might not be one for all we know." Yami said, driving as the light turned green again.

"Okay, i get it. But, how does he have shadow magic? Unless.." Atem said. Yami nodded.

"Zorc gave him some of his. That old dinosaur probably still has enough juice in himself to create another shadow realm." Yami concluded.

"Oh.. maybe you're right.. but, Heba wouldn't do that, would he? I mean, he is hurting his own brothers by not allowing them to love you guys back." Atem said.

"I have a theory about that, Atem." Yami said. The familiar view of their house was now clearly seen.

"What is it, Yami?" Atem asked as Yami came to a halt. Their parents were gone for the week so they had the house to themselves. Good.

"I think," Yami said, producing his keys and opening the door to the mansion. "That Heba might be controlling Jaden and Valon."

"What? You can't be serious." Atem said, placing his bag on the floor.

"I'm serious Atem. Look, i think i know what Heba's plan is." Yami said, walking up the stairs.

"Okay, so what is his plan? If he does have one, hypothetically." Atem said, sitting on his bed.

"Okay. If i were Heba, and i see that Yugi was hurt because of me and my past wrongs. I would make definite sure that he wouldn't get hurt again. So, what if now that he's come to life, he's going to make sure that Yugi and the others wont get hurt again." Yami said.

"And how is he going to do that?" Atem asked.

"By having some others distract them and their feelings for us. Namely.." Yami said.

"Jaden and Valon!" Atem said, gasping out loud.

"Exactly." Yami said.

"But, what about Malik? If he was going to distract the others, he might have just gone and do the whole set!" Atem said.

"That, i don't know off. Maybe Heba's not too keen on Malik?" Yami proposed.

"Not too sure." Atem said, pondering over the idea.

* * *

Heba tensed as he waited for Jaden and Valon. Ryou, once again, had a dream about Bakura that night. Strangely, Yugi had a dream too. It involved him and Yami. Malik, however, did not.

_"Hi aibou." Yami said. Yugi turned around to see Yami._

_"Hi Yami." Yugi said, smiling at Yami as he took his hand. Yugi didn't know why, but he felt as if being in the hands of Yami made him feel.. safe. That's weird. But, As Yugi knew, this was just a dream._

_"So, what do you want to do today?" Yami asked. Yugi looked up to him and replied._

_"We could start on that project we were supposed to do?" Yugi asked. Yami chuckled a bit._

_"Aibou, you can't be serious. We're in a dream. We're supposed to have fun and let all our intrusions go away. Or, is your idea of a fun dream doing homework?" Yami said, grinning._

_"I do not! It's just.. that.. i didn't know what to say.." Yugi said, blushing. Why was he blushing? It was just a dream after all. But, it felt SO real! Maybe even TOO real._

_"Hm.. maybe i could take your mind off of it." Yami said, smirking._

_"Yami, what do you-" Yugi was saying before Yami pulled him up to a kiss. Yugi, trusting that this was just a dream, moaned out loud._

_"I take it you liked it?" Yami said, smirking._

_"uh-huh." Yugi said, as he was still a bit light-headed. Yami pulled Yugi again into a kiss and they stayed like that until the dream ended. Unknown to Yugi, he was still moaning out loud in the real world. _

Yugi was surprised when he was shook wildly by Heba, waking him up from the dream.

"WHAT IS IT, HEBA?" Yugi shouted angrily. Angry because he didn't like to be woken up violently and that he was still in the middle of a make-out session with Yami.

"You were moaning. Out. Loud." Heba said, crossing his arms. Yugi blushed a bit before asking.

"I was? Heh heh.. sorry 'bout that.." Yugi said, tucking himself again in bed. "Good night Heba.." Yugi muttered, but Heba was too frustrated and annoyed to even reply. Yugi touched his lips as he thought about his dream.

Now, they were finally awake and were waiting for Jaden and Valon to arrive. In a few seconds, they heard the familiar roaring of their motorcycles. Somehow, even if they just met for a few days, they had made a routine. When they arrived though, Yugi, Heba, Ryou and Malik were quite surprised.

"Hey Baby." Valon said, winking at Ryou, who in turn, shuddered. "Let's go," He said, pulling Ryou to sit next to him. Yugi was feeling the same thing too.

"Hey sweetie." Jaden said, giving Yugi a helmet. Yugi reluctantly agreed. As they sped through, Yugi and Ryou couldn't help but to feel.. disgusted with them. They were shouting as they rode on, scared a couple of pedestrians by almost running into them. On the way, Ryou thought of how he could say it to Valon.

'How should i say this to him?' Ryou asked himself. He was surprised once again when Bakura replied to him.

'Say what to who?' Bakura asked through the link.

'Hey Bakura-Imagination. I'm thinking of how i could say to Valon that i can't go on the date with him.' Ryou thought.

'Just shout it in his face while laughing evilly. That's what i usually do.' Bakura said.

'Oh shush up, will you? I'm trying to think of a _nice _way to say it to him!' Ryou shouted in his head.

'Oh. Well, you could just go and come out with it. I'm sure he'll understand.' Bakura said.

'Thanks Bakura. I'll go and do that when we get down.' Ryou said, smiling at his idea.

'And, if he refuses to cancel the date, I can just go and beat him to a pulp.' Bakura said.

'Okay.. sure.. whatever..' Ryou said. In a few minutes, the school was now clearly seen. 'And here we go.' Ryou thought, going down the motorcycle.

"Hey Valon, got a minute?" Ryou asked. 'It's now or never.' He thought. Valon got off the motorcycle and approached Ryou. But before he could say another word, the bell rang.

"Hold on to that thought babes. You can tell me about it on first period. See ya!" Valon said, walking off. Ryou shuddered a bit as Valon said 'babes'.

'What is wrong with him?' Ryou asked himself as he walked to homeroom.

* * *

First period was Social Studies. The teacher asked the pairs to sit next together and start planning out the homework. Ryou looked out for any signs of Valon so that he could say that he's canceling the date. But, alas, he was nowhere to be found. Ryou just sat down next to Marik.

"Uh.. hey.." Ryou mumbled uncomfortably.

"Hi Ryou." Marik said, smiling at Ryou. Ryou smiled.

'Maybe this wont be hard at all..' Ryou thought, thinking at how easy it was to talk with Marik. Sure he'd often make some corny jokes and often says random things, but, in the end, he was a good guy.

Yugi shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Yami was approaching him. Weird. Why is he shifting uncomfortably? Is it because of that dream? No, that couldn't be. But, as Yami walked closer to him, Yugi was beginning to get more and more agitated.

"h-h-hi Y-Y-Ya-m-m-mi.." Yugi stuttered, shaking Yami's frowned. Why was Yugi stuttering?

"Are you cold, Yugi?" Yami asked, putting his hand on Yugi's forehead. "Nope, you don't have a fever. Do you feel cold?" Yami asked. Yugi couldn't reply because as Yami talked, Yugi kept staring at Yami's lips. The very lips that kissed him in his dream. The very lips HE kissed. Yugi's throat suddenly felt dry. But, at the same moment, he was drooling! By just looking at Yami's lips!

"Yugi? Yugi? Hello? Are you alright?" Yami asked, snapping Yugi off his thoughts.

"Uh? Wha? Yeah. Sorry. Just wandered off there for a second. Sorry." Yugi said, immediately blushing.

"Okay then. Now, i think for the project, it'll be perfect if we put in topics like the gods and goddesses of Egypt." Yami said, taking out a couple of books from his bag. Though, it was just for show. He already knew the gods and goddesses. Heck, he even helped them! But, like Yugi'll believe him! Even though he was there..

"Sure." Yugi said, breaking off the blush. But, as the period progressed on, he couldn't help to shake the blush off. Especially with Yami sweating. Yugi felt as if Yami had just gotten quite hotter as he sweated. Yugi's face became more and more flushed until, eventually, Yugi passed out from the heat.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted, catching Yugi from falling down. Yami grabbed for the nearest booklet he could touch and immediately made it as a fan. Yami fanned Yugi until he recovered.

"What happened? I blacked out there for a sec.." Yugi said, sitting back up his seat.

"Yeah.. why? Is it too hot here for you? Do you want me to open the windows?" Yami asked, standing up.

"No, no. That wont be necessary. Thanks." Yugi said, wiping a couple of sweat from his face. Not before long, the bell rang signaling the end of period 1.

* * *

Second period came. Valon and Jaden were called by the student council, so they had to skip that class. Ryou smiled as he saw Bakura waving over to him.

"Hey Ryou! Sit next to me!" Bakura said, pointing to the seat next to him. Ryou smiled again.

"Hey guys, do you mind if i sit next to Bakura this period?" Ryou asked.

"Nope. Sure, go on." Yugi said, looking at Yami, who was doing the same thing Bakura was. That period, the unexpected happened. Yugi sat next to Yami and Ryou sat next to Bakura!

"Hey Yugi. Thanks for sitting next to me." Yami said as Yugi sat next to him.

"You're welcome, Yami. I actually like sitting next to you." Yugi said, smiling at Yami. Yami almost fainted or died in happiness as Yugi smiled at him.

"Thanks.." Yami said, blushing. Through Maths class, Yugi and Yami often whispered to each other.

"Hey Yami, sorry 'bout that Vivian thing.. i only meant it as a joke.." Yugi whispered, ashamed of what he did.

"That's okay aibou." Yami whispered back.

"So, you forgive me?" Yugi asked.

"Did i say i forgave you? No. But, i do know how to forgive you." Yami whispered.

"What? If you say go on a date with you, then i'll take my sorry back." Yugi whispered. Yami chuckled softly.

"No, no. Nothing like that. I just want you to spend recess with me and my friends." Yami replied.

"Oh. Maybe.." Yugi whispered.

"I'll take that as a yes. Meet us at the sakura tree, okay?" Yami asked.

"But, i didn't say yes yet!" Yugi hissed.

"You just did, aibou." Yami said, winking at Yugi.

* * *

Recess came, and so did Jaden and Valon. Before they walked off, Yugi stopped them.

"What, sweetie?" Jaden asked, making Yugi shudder again.

"Er.. Jaden.. do you mind if you don't call me that?" Yugi asked.

"Okay. So, i'll call you honey then." Jaden said, putting his arm around Yugi, which, Yugi moved to shake off.

"Er.. could you think of anything else?" Yugi asked. Jaden pondered over it for a minute.

"So, sweet cakes?" Yugi shook his head. "Honey bunch?" Another shake. Before Jaden could come up with something else, Yami appeared behind Yugi.

"Hey Yugi. Ready to go?" Yami asked, putting HIS hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Sure Yami. Hey guys, Yami invited us to go and eat with them. Come on." Yugi said, pulling Heba's hand, who grunted in annoyance. Bakura appeared next to Ryou and pulled his hand on Ryou. Valon hissed at this, which surprised Ryou. Why did Valon hiss? And more importantly, how did he hiss?

"Uh.. hey Valon. I.. uh.. have to something to say to you.." Ryou mumbled uncomfortably. Valon looked up to him and grinned. Somehow, that grin scared the wits off Ryou. It was like he was going to eat him!

"Sure Ryou. What is it?" Valon asked. Ryou saw that Yugi and the others stopped and were looking at them now.

"Could we.. uh.. move somewhere for this?" Ryou asked. Valon got up and walked to him.

"Sure. Let's go over there." Valon said, pointing over the shed. Ryou got up and walked over to him there.

"What do you think they're going to talk about?" Tea asked, a bit afraid of Valon.

"I don't know." Bakura said, grinning. He obviously knew what Ryou was going to say. And it pleased him to the bone. Bakura seemed to have lost control because he was starting to laugh maniacally. Yugi, Malik, Tea, Heba and Yami stared at him in disbelief. "WHAT?" He growled. The starers then returned to what they were doing earlier.

"Nothing.." They mumbled. A second later, Ryou's shout was heard.

"AH!" Ryou shouted. The group then immediately jumped up and rushed over to where Ryou was. Except for a certain person..

* * *

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Valon asked, walking closer to Ryou, who, backed away.

"I.. er.. could you please move?" Ryou asked. Valon grinned and moved. Closer to Ryou. "Er.. i mean could you please move _away _from me?" Ryou asked. Valon grunted but moved off.

"Okay, so what is it?" Valon asked. Ryou shifted uncomfortably before he started to speak.

"You know you asked me on a date, right?" Ryou asked.

"Uh-huh." Valon said, nodding.

"Well.. i.. er.. need to cancel it.." Ryou mumbled. Valon's eyes widened in anger.

"WHAT?" He hissed. Ryou suddenly backed away. Valon was starting to scare him now.

"Calm down, Valon. I just wanted to-" But Valon ignored him, took his wrist and slammed Ryou to the shed, making him wince in pain.

"AH!" Ryou shouted. Bakura and the others immediately ran up to them. Bakura, seeing that Ryou was getting hurt, pushed Valon out of the way. Marik and Malik walked to where Ryou was to make sure he was safe.

"Ryou, are you okay?" Malik asked. Ryou winced as he looked at his now-bruised wrist.

"yeah.. other than my hurting back and my bruised wrist, i'm fine.." Ryou said in a low tone. Bakura, however, was hell-bent onto killing Valon.

"You (bleep)! How dare you hurt Ryou!" Bakura shouted, punching Valon on the cheek. Bakura's punch must've been a very powerful one as it sent Valon sprawling on the ground, sputtering blood. Or, what seemed to be blood. He couldn't be sure. It was red.. sort of. With black stains in it. Weird.

"Bakura! You monster!" Jaden shouted, tackling Bakura to the ground.

"Jaden! Stop this!" Yami and Yugi shouted, pulling Jaden off Bakura. Jaden was taken off Bakura, but as soon as he twirled around, He punched Yami straight into his face.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted, coming to his aid. "What did you do that for, Jaden?" Yugi shouted in fury. Yugi looked up and gasped. Jaden's eyes were glowing gold!

"Because he was in my way." Jaden growled. Yugi and the others looked at him with eyes showing fear and disbelief. What happened to Jaden and who is this bozo? ! Jaden walked up and lifted Yami by his collar. Before he could land a punch, Joey tackled him to the ground. Before anymore could be done, the bell rang.

* * *

Third period was P.E. Since the dodge ball exercise proved out to be bust, they had to use the back up program, which is..

"SWIMMING!" The students cheered. Since it was a co-ed school, the girls team and the boys team had to use different pools. The girls got the one in the gym, while the boys got the one outside. Most of the boys groaned at this. But, Bakura and Marik had other thoughts. They were thanking their lucky stars that Ryou and Malik were guys, like them. Ryou could have been smiling if the situation wasn't difficult. What happened back there? And.. Valon was so scary..

"Okay, you all have five minutes to change. When you hear the whistle, i want all of you to line up here by this yellow line. Okay, go and change." The coach said. The boys then walked while others ran to the changing room.

Ryou changed whilst standing next to Yugi, Malik and Heba. Heba was scowling. Why was he scowling? He didn't know. Though, he knew better not to anger big brother. Ryou's eyes roamed around the room. Bakura wasn't staring at him anymore, good. But Valon was. Now that, is weird. Ryou could also hear a faint 'grr' sound coming from him. Ryou quickly turned his attention away.

"Hey Heba, why aren't you changing?" Yugi asked, looking at his brother.

"I'm not feeling well today. That's why." Heba grumbled. Yugi knew that he was lying, but hey! Who was he to judge his brother? After five minutes, a whistle was heard. Everyone got out and lined up the yellow line. Heba, the only one not doing P.E., stood behind the coach.

"Okay, now, we are learning how to swim." The coach said. There were a couple of laughter from the students. "Yes, yes, i know that some of you already knows how to swim. But, for the others, this is a very good opportunity to learn how to swim." The laughter stopped. "Okay, is there anyone here who is afraid or uncomfortable in the water? Speak up now, there's nothing wrong. You will just be assigned into a different program." Nobody stood up. "Okay, now, everyone, to the pool. NO JUMPING OR CANNONBALLS!" The coach shouted.

"Aww!" Bakura whined. Ryou looked up to him and smiled. The two went into the water. Malik, Marik, Atem, Joey, Tristan and Yami were already in the water. Everyone except Yugi.

"Come on Yugi, dive in. The water's fine.." Joey said, floating on his back. Malik and Ryou groaned at remembering.

"Oh yeah.. now i remember." Ryou said. Bakura swam next to him and asked.

"What is it, Ryou?" Bakura asked.

"Well, Yugi's not too keen on water. He's a tad afraid of it, actually." Ryou said. Yugi blushed.

"RYOU! You promised not to tell anyone!" Yugi shouted, his blush glowing a deeper red. Joey, Tristan and Bakura were laughing while Malik, Atem and Marik were trying their hardest to contain their laughter.

"Really Yugi? then why didn't you go tell the coach if you were afraid?" Yami asked, floating next to Yugi.

"Well.. it's because of.. them.." Yugi said, pointing over to Ushio and his gang.

"What about them?" Yami growled. If they were doing anything to his precious aibou, he would surely make them pay.

"I'm afraid that if they know i'm afraid of water, they're going to tease me about it.." Yugi said, causing his blush to deeper.

"Aw, they're not going to do that. Besides, swimming is easy. Come on, jump in. I'll hold your hand." Yami said, smiling to Yugi.

Yugi looked nervous. Water was one of the things that scared him the most. Next to spiders, the night, snakes and clowns. Oh, and the newly added item on the list, Jaden and Valon.

"Come on Yugi, you're not gonna drown." Ryou said, floating with the help of Bakura. "It actually feels great.. relaxing even." Ryou said, floating contently.

"Well.." Yugi hesitated. Yami reached out his hand.

"Come on, here, hold my hand so you wont drown." Yami said, sticking his hand out. Yugi looked at it for a second before taking it. He then stepped off the cement floor and fell into the water. "See? It's not so bad. Now, come on, let's go have a swim." Yami said, leading him to the others.

Throughout the period, the coach taught them the basic moves in swimming. Whilst Yami, Atem, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Joey and Tristan got them correctly, Yugi and Ryou struggled on some of them. Yugi struggled the most. But with the aid of Yami and Bakura, they soon got the hang of it. The coach looked at the big wall clock. They only had 30 more minutes left.

"Okay class, we only have 30 minutes left. You decide, should we play 'water polo' or have free time?" The coach asked, even if he already knew the answer.

"FREE TIME!" The students roared.

"Okay, you can have free time for 20 minutes. After that, to the showers." The coach said, blowing his whistle signaling the start of free time. Atem, Malik and Marik were competing each other to who can do the most laps, while the others swam randomly.

"Thanks for helping me, Yami." Yugi said to Yami.

"No problem." Yami said, floating on his back. Yugi envied Yami. He also wanted to be able to float like that. But, he didn't know how. But, thank goodness, he had Yami on his side.

"Hey Yami.." Yugi muttered.

"Yeah?" Yami asked.

"I was wondering.. could you teach me.. how to float like that?" Yugi asked, a bit embarrassed. Yami stopped floating immediately and swam next to Yugi.

"Okay. First, you have to lie on your back, go on, lie." Yami said, as he tried to help Yugi lie on his back. "Okay, now, be still. Don't make any sudden movements or anything. Just let your body float freely." Yami said. Yugi closed his eyes and began to float.

"Thanks.." Yugi whispered.

"See? Now you're doing it." Yami said, as he floated next to him. Before any of the two knew it, they were pulled into the water. Yugi came up sputtering. Yami looked over to who did it. Bakura and.. RYOU? !

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DID THAT FOR?" Yugi shrieked. The two were howling wildly.

"Bakura told me it's going to be a fun prank. And it was, heh heh." Ryou said, floating. Yugi and Yami glared daggers at Bakura.

"What?" He asked before swimming off.

"Those two will be the death of me, i just know it." Yugi grumbled. Yami immediately froze. Yugi noticed this. "Yami? what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. Let's go have a swim, okay?" Yami asked, smiling. Yugi smiled at him before swimming. Though, something in his mind kept nagging him. Why did Yami look so scared when i said that?

* * *

After third period, the guys had science next. Since it was the 'all-class' science, everyone had to go there. Yugi felt as if he was being stared at, and, once again, he was right. Jaden decided to sit behind Yugi and Yami, so he could stare at them both.

"Ah, class, for today, we're going to be doing an experiment." The teacher said, clapping his hands. "The experiment is... dissection!" He said, producing a box full of croaking frogs. Yugi looked excited. He always wanted to dissect a frog! And now, he's got the opportunity! Yami, however, was looking green. Greener than the frogs.

"Yami, is there something wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing.." Yami said, wiping a sweat from his forehead. They heard chuckling behind them.

"Feh. The great pharaoh is scared of frogs? How disgusting and weak." Jaden said. Yami froze. Did he just call him 'pharaoh'?

"Shut up, Jaden. It's okay to be scared of frogs. Or opening them." Yugi hissed, suddenly getting defensive of Yami. Wait, why?

"Thanks Yugi.. i just can't stand the thought of killing a poor, innocent frog.." Yami said, wiping more sweat from his forehead once more.

"Oh, they're not innocent. These frogs were caught killing pure bred rodents. So, the rodent's owner gave them to us to dissect." The teacher said, appearing out of nowhere. Like a cartoon character did. Appearing here and there from nowhere.

"Okay.. i think i can do this." Yami said, sitting up straight. The teacher then handed him the tray, with the frog already taped in it, preventing escape. Yami looked at the frog with sorry eyes. But before he could continue to be sorry to it, the frog opened its mouth and let out it's tongue, slapping Yami on his cheek. Yugi saw this and started laughing.

"Ha ha ha, now, do you feel sorry for killing it now?" Yugi asked.

"No way, this frog is so dead." Yami grumbled, clenching on the scalpel. The frog whimpered at the death glare Yami was giving it. The teacher then shouted out loud.

"Okay guys, kill the frogs now!" The teacher shouted. Immediately, Bakura stabbed the frog shouting.

"DIE, DIE, FROGGY! DIE!" Bakura shouted. Ryou couldn't help it but to laugh. Some people might think it was barbaric, but Ryou found it.. appealing.

"So, wanna kill it?" Marik asked, handing Malik the scalpel.

"Thanks." Malik said, smiling at Marik while immediately stabbing the frog in the heart. "DIE FROGGY!" Malik shouted. "Oops, sorry.." Malik muttered. Marik just giggled.

"Nah, it's alright." He said, smiling at him sweetly.

Yami held the scalpel ready. He aimed for the heart before plunging it into the frog's heart. Blood spluttered everywhere, including at Yami's eye. "Even in his death, this frog's mocking me!" He shouted, wiping the blood out of his eye.

"Heh heh. The froggy hates you." Yugi said, snickering. Yami turned to him and gazed at him. Yugi looked so adorable! His cute laughter, his sweet smiles..

"Oh yeah? I think it hates you too." Yami said, grabbing onto a couple drops of blood.

"What do you-" SPLAT. Yami threw the blood at Yugi's face. "EW!" Yugi shrieked.

* * *

Seto stared at the folder in front of him. One day ago, his private detector gave him these files. One day ago also, he found out Jaden's and Valon's secret. Now, as the familiar view of Domino international airport neared, he clutched onto them tightly. Seto placed them in his most-trusted suitcase. This suitcase could hold on to itself through fires, explosions and even nuclear bombs.

As the plane touched the ground, there was a huge explosion. The airplane tumbled onto the runway and crashed into another plane. The two exploded into each other. Countless screams were heard as the two collided. Seto held on to the suitcase for dear life. The screams of the passengers were the only thing he could hear before he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

At lunchtime, Yugi and the others sat next to Yami and the others once again. Joey was about to take a bite off his 24-inch long sandwich when a teacher walked up to him.

"What is it, sir?" Joey asked, annoyed as he was about to eat his overly stuffed sandwich.

"Joey, there has been a plane accident! Your boyfriend, Seto Kaiba was in it!" The teacher shouted, causing Joey to drop his sandwich on the ground. Tea and the other's mouths were hanging before they all shouted. Even Yugi and his brothers, except Heba shouted.

"WHAT! ? ! ? !" They all shouted.

* * *

Dun dun dun!

First of all, no frogs were hurt in the creation of this chapter.

Second, i am not being sad here for all those frog lovers, i am sorry, but i had to go through the same thing. The frog did slap me with it's tongue. Cursed frog! I am not a princess! I WILL NOT KISS YOU!

Third, Seto survives. Nobody dies in the plane accident. Or.. was it an accident? /evil grin/

**Review! Review! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Review Button! **

**V(^+^)V  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note : I think i'm getting predictable.. But, anyways.. This chapter's MxM!

I forgot to tell you guys, that they are all 17 here now. They came back one month from when Yugi and the others died. So, that means they only have one month left. Or do they?

_**I need 5+ Reviews before i update next, so review!**_

Disclaimer : I own nothing. Yugioh/Gx. None.

* * *

"What?" They all shouted. They can't believe it. Seto was in an accident? How could it be?

"Yes, now, all of you, hurry. The principal has granted you permission to leave the school and go visit him in the hospital. Quick, pack up your bags and you can go." The teacher said. The group plus Yugi and the others packed their bags up and rushed to the administration office. There, they saw Mokuba and Noah were waiting for them. Mokuba and Noah were Seto's brothers. They were fraternal twins too.

"Mokuba! Noah! I'm so sorry!" Tea said, hugging the two, who were still crying even after they were already picked up.

"Please sign your names here." The administration lady said, handing them a log book. They each signed their names into the log book. "Okay, he's at National Domino Hospital." She said, before they rushed off.

* * *

The trip to the hospital wasn't too long as Domino City was a small city. The group rushed into the main building. The nurse in charge said that he's in room 374. The group rushed over to see that the doctor in charge of him was just leaving. He was a bit surprised to see a huge group of teens rushing to him.

"Gah! Who are you people?" The doctor asked.

"We're Seto Kaiba's Brothers. Is he in there?" Mokuba and Noah asked at the same time. The doctor looked at them with pity. Their eyes were a sore red which meant they have been crying for a long time. "How is he? Is our brother alright?" They asked.

"First of all, I am Dr. Martin. I'm Seto's doctor. Yes, he is in there, but only 2 people could visit him at a time. And yes, he is stable. He's hit his head with something hard. He may have a headache. We gave him some painkillers so that will mean he'll be out for sometime." Dr. Martin explained.

"But, is there anything serious to our brother? Is he gonna be alright?" The two asked.

"Yes, there is no internal damage, no brain damage. Though, there is a tiny possibility of him having a concussion, but that's all the most severe it could get. Now, if you excuse me, i have to go." Dr. Martin said, before walking off.

"Phew, okay, Seto's safe. Now, let's go eat." Tristan said, walking off. They stared at him in disbelief. "What? I'm hungry!" Tristan exclaimed. Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik sighed.

"We'll go with him. Tea, you and the others can stay with Yugi and the others. Anyone want anything?" Yami asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Joey muttered. They all gasped. Joey wasn't interested in food!

"Okay.. Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"Nope. I'm good. I ate a sandwich on the way here." Yugi muttered weakly. The five then left. Tea sighed. Mokuba and Noah then entered Seto's room. Seto was there, sleeping on a bed. He had a gauze in his head with some dried up blood on the side of his face.

"Well, at least big brother's not breathing through something.." Mokuba muttered.

"Yeah.. big brother's gonna be alright." Noah said, sitting on a chair beside Seto's bed. Mokuba pulled another chair and sat next to Noah.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Joey entered the room. He felt himself tear up as he saw his strong and determined boyfriend lying on the bed, weak and defenseless. Joey wiped the tear and then he saw Mokuba and Noah lying next to Seto, asleep.

Joey grabbed a chair and held onto one of Seto's hands.

"I need you Seto.. please wake up.." Joey said, tears falling down his face. He heard a grunt for a second there. "Seto? Is that you?" Joey asked.

"No.. it's me.." Mokuba said, waking up. Joey wiped up his tears.

"Sorry i woke you up.." Joey said.

"Nah.. it's alright. I was feeling hungry anyway.." Noah said, lifting his head up.

"Wanna go and grab a bite?" Joey offered.

"Sure. Let's go." Mokuba said, clutching on his stomach. The three left Seto's room.

"Hey guys, we're just gonna go and have some lunch, you mind if any two of you watch over Seto while we're gone?" Joey asked. It was Marik who answered.

"We'll go and watch over Seto. Right Malik?" Marik asked. Malik nodded.

"Thanks guys. Let's go." Joey said in a soft voice. After the three were gone, Yami sighed.

"This accident really affected Joey that much, eh?" Yami asked to no one.

"Yeah.. i know the feeling. If any of my brothers got into an accident, i know i'll feel the same thing." Yugi muttered.

'You have no idea, aibou.' Yami thought.

* * *

"Do you think Seto's going to wake up soon?" Malik asked, flipping a magazine page.

"He better. Or else Joey might be pushed into depression.." Marik muttered. If only Malik knew..

"Hey Marik, wanna do something fun?" Malik asked.

"Sure. What kind of fun?" Marik asked. Walking over to Malik.

* * *

"It's quiet. Too quiet." Yami muttered.

"Sure it is, Yami. Nobody's going to be partying here you know." Bakura grumbled.

"Not that, i mean it's too quiet. I'm sure Marik would be saying loud things by now or is watching Tv. Why is it so quiet?" Yami asked. Bakura jumped up his seat.

"You're right! Let's go check in them!" Bakura said, opening the door. He somehow expected Malik and Marik to be fighting off Zorc, or in a shadow game, but instead, he found them poking Seto's face.

"Heh heh! This is so fun!" Malik said, poking Seto's nose.

"You're right. Heh" Marik said, flipping Seto's eyes open. Yami cleared his throat to announce he was there.

"What are you two doing?" Yami asked, making the two jump from where they were standing at.

"GAH! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Marik and Malik shouted. Bakura chuckled at the two.

"Whatever. Just go away, please?" Malik asked, grunting in annoyance. Then, they heard a couple of grunts coming from Seto. They looked at each other.

"Go and get Joey and Seto's brothers! QUICK!" Marik shouted. Yami and Bakura along with the others dashed out and ran looking for the three.

"nngh... nnghh.." Seto grunted as he neared through consciousness...

* * *

Seto's POV

'Ugh.. i hate headaches..' Seto thought. He knew he was still unconscious, but he knew he was near to his conscious state. A flash of gold then appeared before him.

'Golden hair? Where have i seen that before?' Seto asked. He then remembered. 'Oh yeah. My boyfriend! DUH! What's his name again?' Seto wondered.

He only remembered his boyfriend vaguely. He liked to shout, he liked to argue, has a big appetite, has blond hair.

"nngh.. nngh.." I muttered. Okay, so, i'm close to waking up. Now, to see where my boyfriend is. Another flash of golden hair.

"WHERE ARE THEY? SETO'S CLOSE TO WAKING UP!" Someone with golden hair shouted. Golden hair? likes to shout? DING! That's my boyfriend!

* * *

Malik paced with Marik as they waited for the others to arrive. Before anyone knew it, Seto jumped up the bed and hugged Malik! Marik's eyes widened as he watched Seto hug Malik.

"Uh... Seto? What do you think you're doing?" Malik asked, trying to break free of Seto's hug. The door flew open revealing the others.

"Uh, Malik? What are you guys doing?" Joey asked, knitting his eyebrows together.

"I don't know.. Seto just jumped and hugged me. By the way, Seto, will you please let go of me?" Malik asked. Seto looked at him in the eyes.

"Sure Puppy." Seto said, causing everyone except the four of them to drop their jaws.

"What did you just say?" Joey growled.

"Shut up, mutt. I said 'puppy', dumbo." Seto hissed. Joey's eyes widened. Did Seto just call him 'mutt'? ! "Come on, puppy. I've missed your hugs." Seto said, reaching out his arms towards Malik. The door opened again, this time, it was Dr. Martin.

"Oh, i see you've finally woken up." Dr. Martin said. Seto then slouched on his bed.

"Who are you?" Seto grumbled.

"I'm sorry, my name is Dr. Martin. I'm the doctor in charge of you." Dr. Martin said.

"Oh. Why am i here again?" Seto asked.

"Oh yeah. You might not remember it, but you were at a plane accident. You've hit your head at something. Now, i'll just go and do some tests on you." Dr. Martin said.

"Sure, Doc." Seto said. Dr. Martin then faced the teens.

"Okay, you guys should go outside for a bit. Go on, shoo." Dr. Martin said, shooing them away.

"Don't miss me too much, pup!" Seto said, winking at Malik.

* * *

"Okay, what's the deal with Seto?" Atem asked as they left the room.

"I seriously don't know." Joey said, sitting down the bench.

"He called me pup.." Malik said, dazed at the fact while Marik was fuming.

"I'm afraid to say it, but i think Seto's got amnesia." Joey said.

"I'm thinking the same thing too... sorry Joey.." Yami said, comforting his friend.

"I hate this.." Joey said.

"If it helps, i don't feel the same way." Malik said, trying to lift the moods up.

"Thanks, Malik.." Joey muttered.

* * *

"So, Dr. Martin, is there anything wrong with my boyfriend? except for that he has amnesia and doesn't remember me?" Joey asked.

"Hey! You're not my boyfriend! That cutie over there is!" Seto shouted, pointing at Malik.

"No, other than the temporary amnesia, no." Dr. Martin said, leaving the room.

"Come here, cutie." Seto said, reaching for Malik.

"Er.. maybe later." Malik said, walking towards Marik, who, was fuming with anger.

"Aw! But, cutie pie!" _(A/N:okay, eew!)_ Seto whined.

"Seto, may i ask, what happened to you before you got here?" Yami asked. Seto sighed, before calming himself.

"Okay, i remember going somewhere.." Seto said.

"America." Joey supplied.

"Okay, i went to America for some information about two people. I remember putting it in my briefcase.. which is.. uh.. where is it?" Seto asked.

"Uh.. we don't know.." Yugi muttered softly.

"We could ask one of the guards. The hospital's flooded with them." Atem said, rising up from his seat. Again, he noticed, Heba was gone. Probably off to plan with Zorc. He thought.

"I'll go with you." Bakura said, standing up. The two then left the room to pursue the suitcase.

* * *

Heba stared at Zorc with a wicked grin.

"You know, you are so devious, Zorc." Heba said, laughing maniacally. In his hands held the two documents about Valon and Jaden. The very documents Seto sought in America. When Zorc learned that Seto was searching information about his creations, he quickly had to put a stop to it. And crashing the plane and giving Seto amnesia? GENIUS!

"I know that Heba." Zorc said, grinning madly. "Okay, now, make sure none of them get too close. And make them pay!" Zorc shouted.

"I will, master." Heba said. "Oh yeah, about that, we might have a problem."

"What is it, Heba?" Zorc asked.

"It's about our social studies teacher." Heba said.

"What about that wench?" Zorc hissed.

"Well.." Heba started.

* * *

"Hey guard, do you know where the items of the passengers of the plane are?" Atem asked a nearby guard.

"Oh, they're kept in the airport. You could claim them by going to the pick-up lane." The guard said before walking away.

"Okay, so, uh, let's go to the airport." Atem said to Bakura. The two then returned back to their room.

"So, where's Seto's suitcase?" Joey asked, perking up.

"It's at the airport. We could go there and claim it after Seto feels better." Atem said, sitting down.

"Unfortunately, Dr. Martin said Seto should stay here for about a week." Joey said, with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong with that?" Atem asked.

"That." Joey said, pointing to Seto, who was trying to hug Malik, who was trying to prevent Marik from murdering Seto.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Atem said.

"You don't need to apologize. It's not your fault." Joey said, looking at the three with sad eyes.

"But i do know whose fault it is." Atem muttered, getting up again to go to the bathroom. When he was about to reach the door, the door opened first so he hid when he heard evil laughter.

"Moo-ha-ha-ha." Heba said, throwing some burnt paper on the ground before walking off. After Atem was sure Heba was gone, he turned to the burnt paper. His eyes widened when he saw two names.

Jaden and Valon! There were still more words in them, but they were unable to be read as they were already burnt and chipping off.

"I knew it..." Atem muttered, looking at the direction where Heba walked off.

* * *

"Had a nice pee?" Bakura asked, grinning as Atem entered the door, but he was unamused. "Why are you so angry? You forgot to hold it in?" Bakura howled with laughter.

"I'm angry because of this." Atem said, giving the burnt paper to Bakura.

"What am i supposed to do with a piece of burnt off paper?" Bakura asked, annoyed.

"Read it." Atem grumbled.

"Okay, i will." Bakura said. His eyes widened at reading Valon's and Jaden's name. "These are!" Bakura shouted.

"Yes, i know. Seto's files." Atem grumbled.

"Where'd you get this?" Bakura asked.

"I found it from Heba. He threw it to the ground after leaving the bathroom. He probably caused Seto's accident to happen." Atem grumbled, sitting down. Yami walked over to them.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Yami asked.

"Atem found more evidence of Heba's evil-ish ness." Bakura said.

"You did?" Yami asked.

"Bakura, give it to him." Atem muttered softly. Bakura then gave him the burnt piece of paper.

"What's this?" Yami asked before reading it. "Oh."

"Yep. That's it." Atem muttered.

"Don't tell me this is.."

"Seto's papers? Yep. Those are. Well, what's left of them anyways." Bakura said.

"This is just great. Ugh! Whenever we get close to something, Heba's always a step ahead of us. Great. Just great." Yami said, sitting next to Atem. "What are we gonna do about this? They're bound to win if they continue this! And that means.." Yami didn't finish. They all knew what he was going to say next. That the hikaris will die and they will be left alone in the world, balance is ruined, blah, blah, blah.

What are they gonna do?

* * *

"Let's try and jog Seto's memory." Joey exclaimed. The three perked up.

"How, Joey?" Yugi asked. Even though the two barely knew each other, Yugi felt close to him, probably because they used to be best friends.. until that awful accident..

"We could give him his favorite stuff! Maybe he will remember more by that!" Joey exclaimed.

"What for, mutt?" Seto barked. Joey shot him a glare, but ignored his remark.

"The items might jog your memory, so we can know what you found out in America." Joey explained.

"What for? The things were useless anyways. Two random people i don't know and care about." Seto said before turning to Malik. "Now, puppy, would you please come sit next to me?"

"I'd rather die." Malik said, walking off.

"Here, do you remember something?" Joey asked, handing Seto a blue eyes white dragon souvenir.

"I remember buying that, but forgot for who." Seto said.

"You bought it for me when we went to Kaibaland, dolt head." Joey grumbled, looking in his bag.

"Yeah right, like i'll ever buy the mutt anything!" Seto gave a fake laugh.

"What about this one?" Joey asked, handing Seto a Blue eyes and red eyes key chain.

"I bought this at a trip in China. The guys there totally worshiped the two drags. I forgot for who though.." Seto replied.

"Again, for me." Joey muttered.

"Shut up, mutt." Seto growled. Joey just imitated him to calm his nerves down.

"Here, and don't you dare say you didn't give this to me." Joey said, handing Seto his blue eyes and red eyes engraved necklace with the words:

_To My Beloved Pup, Love Seto_

"I didn't. Look, it obviously says 'Pup' and that means that cutie over there. Besides, where did you get this? You probably stole it from my puppy." Seto said, looking cross with Joey.

"How dare you! You gave that to me in our anniversary!" Joey said, snatching the necklace from Seto's grasp.

"Hey mutt, give that back." Seto growled.

"Yeah right. Like i'll ever do that." Joey grumbled.

"Mutt, i'm telling you, give it back or else i'll have you arrested." Seto said angrily.

"For what? Taking my own present? Yeah right." Joey said, walking off.

"That's it, he's dead." Seto said, reaching for his phone, which, Mokuba and Noah hid. "Where's my dang phone?"

* * *

Yami and Malik followed Joey as he left. Joey couldn't hold the tears on any longer and finally let them out.

"It's so hard.." Joey said as he sobbed. Yami gave him some tissues as he cried.

"I know, Joey, but you have to be tough." Yami said, comforting his friend.

"And I'm sure Seto's going to remember his love for you." Malik said.

"Thanks.." Joey said as he wiped his nose.

"Now, let's go back there and make him try to remember, 'kay?" Yami asked.

"Okay.. but if he calls me mutt once more, the minute he remembers, he's sleeping in the couch for a month." Joey said, standing up to wipe his tears.

"Guys, we might be having a breakthrough." Bakura said as they entered the room.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"We showed Seto the piece of paper, and look!" Bakura said, pointing to a close-eyed Seto.

"I remember.. i remember.." Seto chanted.

"Remember what, Seto?" Marik asked.

"Jaden.. Valon.." Seto said.

"What about them?" Yugi asked none too kindly. He still hadn't forgiven the two for what they did to them.

"The truth about them.." Seto said as if he was in a trance, which, he wasn't.

"What truth about them?" Ryou asked.

"That they're.. they're.." Seto said in his monotone.

"They're what?" They shouted, impatient with Seto already.

"They're dead." Seto replied.

* * *

"They're dead? You've got to be kidding me. That can't be true. I mean, we just saw them, hello?" Yugi said, unbelieving of Seto.

"Fine, don't believe me. But when you kiss those lips, remember that they are already dead and you are kissing a corpse." Seto shot back, offended at Yugi not believing him.

"First, eew. Second, how can they be dead? They are surely alive, we saw them move, eat and do normal stuff." Yami said, defending Yugi. Seto shot him a 'you don't believe me, idiot?' look.

"I don't know how, but they're dead. My private insider checked stuff out of them. They died over fifty years ago." Seto replied.

"What if they just looked like the present Jaden and Valon? And how did you know it was them?" Yugi asked.

"I saw some pictures of them, and it was them, surely them. They died in a fire in the old abandoned DOMA warehouse." Seto replied.

"So? They could just be look-a-likes." Ryou said, unbelieving that his old crush was actually a zombie from the dead.

"I also checked out their graves and got a dna sample. And with the Jaden and Valon in our school. Perfect match." Seto said.

"I still don't believe it." Yugi said.

"Neither do i." Ryou said, crossing his arms.

"Well you better believe it." Jaden said, appearing in front of the door.

"Because it's true." Valon said, appearing next to Jaden. They all screamed. Why? Because their bones could be seen, their flesh is rotting and they looked oh-so zombie-ish!

"AHH!" They shouted.

* * *

"I guess the charade's up, now that our secret is blown, eh, brother?" Jaden said through his half-rotten mouth.

"Yes. Now we could finally ditch the all nice and clean act all together." Valon said, grinning madly at Ryou while Jaden stared at Yugi with lust.. and.. hunger? Eew.

"What are you two doing here?" Yugi shouted, hiding behind Yami, while Ryou and Malik to theirs respectively. Even Heba hid behind Atem!

"We're here to devour your souls and eat your flesh." Jaden said, licking his lips. His jaw dropped to the floor letting his tongue loose.

"EW! GROSS!" Yugi shouted.

"Oops. Sorry." Jaden said, picking his jaw up and rearranging it back to his face.

"Now, where were we? Oh yeah, brains, souls and meat." Valon said, as his eyes began to glow again.

"Everybody run!" Joey and Seto shouted as they all dashed out the room running wildly through the hospital.

"You can run.." Jaden said.

"But You can't hide.." Valon added before the two laughed maniacally.

* * *

Okay, first try at horror there and i didn't do too bad, did i?

I didn't actually want to make the amnesia thing a bit too long, preferred that Seto remembered at the end of this part of the story. He regains his memory next chapter.

I think the first climax is coming at Chapter 13. But, if the stuff takes too long, it'll probably happen soon.

And for the Heba haters, gather and prepare your pitch forks! You'll hate him in the climax REALLY badly.

Even i hate him at that chapter! xDD

But for now, REVIEW!

The ending of the chapter was inspired by the movie "The Grudge" and that part in the Yugioh manga where the professor ran to get Joey out.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note : lol, Zombies.. Thanks for all who reviewed

Though it didn't meet my quota, i can't help but to update xP BUT I REALLY WANT FIVE REVIEWS THIS TIME!

Disclaimer : Nope, don't own YGO/GX or Indy Jones

* * *

Yugi ran alongside Yami as Jaden ran up to them. They were just talking about them and suddenly, boom! The two suddenly appeared with their icky rotting bodies!

"AH! Anybody! Save us!" Yugi shouted as he ran. Yami looked up the corridor. There usually is a nurse here. Where is she? No wait, where are they? The whole hospital seemed to have had been empty!

"RAWR! I'm coming to get you, Yugi!" Jaden shouted, his tongue dangling in his lips. Yami saw that Yugi tripped up so he had to go around to help him.

"AH!" Yugi shouted as Jaden grabbed Yugi's wrist. "Yami! Help!" Yugi screamed. Jaden's grip was even harsher and stronger than before. And Yugi was sure he was gonna have a major bruise after this. IF there is an AFTER.

"Yugi! Get your filthy hands off, him!" Yami said, kicking Jaden in the face causing him to lose his stability and fell on his butt. But Yugi kept screaming. Yami turned to look at why Yugi was screaming. The hand was decapitated off Jaden's body and is still clinging on Yugi's wrist!

"AHH!" Yugi shouted, trying to pry the hand off him, but it didn't budge. "HEELLPP!"

* * *

Ryou huffed as he ran. He didn't dare to look behind him. Bakura stopped a couple of floors below as he tried to fight off Valon, even when Ryou protested against it. Bakura just told him to go look for help and run for his life. And that was what he was doing right now. Ryou heard a couple of grunts and slams below him, but it was faint. Hopefully, Bakura escaped from Valon.

"HEELLPP!" Ryou heard Yugi shout. Yugi! He found his brother! But, oh-no! It seems he's in trouble! Ryou turned to a corner and there it was, Yugi and Yami prying the disemboweled hand off while an unconscious Jaden laid on the ground. Ryou ran towards where Yugi and Yami was, but was stopped when Jaden held onto his foot.

"Gotcha!" Jaden shouted, suddenly coming back to consciousness.

"AH!" Ryou exclaimed as he fell.

"You ain't getting away from me, Ryou." Jaden said, standing up. Yugi saw that his brother was caught by Jaden too.

"RYOU!" Yugi shouted as he tugged more and more at the arm. Yami tried to kick Jaden's face again, but was stopped when Jaden's foot rammed him in his er.. genitals.

"Ummf!" Yami said, falling down the ground, writhing in pain. Jaden stepped over him as he walked over to Yugi.

"Mwahahahaha. Nice to see you again, Yugi." Jaden said, reconnecting his arm to his body and picking Yugi up. Ryou tried to squirm out of Jaden's grasp but it had no effect. "Oh come now, no harm will befall you. You just have to do what we say." Jaden said in Yugi's and Ryou's ears. His smell tasted like dirt!

"Let us go Jaden!" Yugi shouted, trying to break free of Jaden's grasp.

"No. You two are our tickets to a better life. And i wouldn't dare miss it for a thing." Jaden said, before dragging the two at the rooftop. "Remember this view, boys? I'm sure you're quite familiar with it. Because you died falling from here." Jaden said, pointing to the edge of the rooftop.

"What? We didn't die! We're still alive! NOW LET US GO!" Ryou shouted, kicking Jaden in his middle part, but to no effect.

"You didn't die NOW, but you did. In your first lives, you two jumped here. Yugi wanted to commit suicide and Ryou tried to stop him. The two of you fell to your dooms." Jaden said, walking closer to the edge. Yugi and Ryou could see the bottom now. They were fairly up high and if they fell, they surely would've died.

"What do you mean?" Yugi shouted. "I would never commit suicide!"

"Sure you did. And would." Jaden said.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, tears falling from his face.

"In due time, Yugi." Jaden whispered. Weird.. that felt.. normal. As if the dangers of the scene has disappeared for a second there.

"What..?" Yugi managed to muster out. The door then blasted open to reveal Valon. Valon was bleeding on some parts of his body and had a huge gash at his left cheek.

"Hello, Brother. I have captured the prey." Jaden said, showing the squirming Yugi and Ryou to Valon.

"Excellent. And our rebirth would soon be here!" Valon shouted to the darkening sky. As if it heard him, it lashed out it's thunder. "Now, what shall we do?" Valon asked.

"We wait. As master told us to." Jaden said. Valon walked towards him and lifted Ryou's chin up.

"Hello, Ryou. Missed me?" Valon asked but Ryou just pulled back in disgust. Jaden gave a dry laugh.

"Probably cause your breath stinks!" Jaden shouted.

"Shut up. Now where are the idiot Yamis?" Valon grumbled. Ryou and Yugi looked at each other. Yamis? They only knew one Yami. And that was Yami.

"They're going here in a few seconds." Jaden said, staring straight at the door. As if on cue, the door blasted open, revealing Yami, Atem, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Joey, Seto, Noah, Mokuba, Tea and Tristan. Heba was in their shadows, lurking around to see what would happen.

"So good of you to join us, Pharaoh." Valon shouted. Pharaoh? Who was Valon talking about?

"Release them, Jaden and Valon." Yami said in a deep tone.

"Or what? You'll have me lashed? Hah!" Jaden shouted.

"Actually, that's not a very bad idea at all!" Yami said, producing a whip out of the shadows. "Who's first?" Yami asked. Ryou and Yugi were wide-eyed. How did he do that? ! Jaden and Valon hissed. They weren't expecting for any of them to use shadow magic. No matter, they have shadow magic of their own.

"Bring it on." Valon said, producing his double dao swords. Bakura walked next to Yami and produced two katanas. Marik stood beside them with his long broadsword and Atem with his long, double-edged spear.

"YA!" They all shouted. Jaden tossed Yugi and Ryou aside as Jaden produced his staff.

Jaden's staff clashed against Atem's spear and Marik's broadsword. Valon fought Bakura while he tried to avoid Yami's whips.

"Yami, drop the silly whip and get in here!" Bakura shouted as his katanas clinked once more. Jaden managed to push Atem to the ground, but was pushed by Bakura off him.

"Fine! I wanted to play Indiana Jones, but i guess it has to wait." Yami said, dropping the whip. He then produced his two daggers. The daggers had a little jewel in their handles. In the right dagger was a ruby gem and in the left dagger was an amethyst gem. Yami struck against Valon, but was dodged.

"You can do better than that, Yami!" Bakura shouted. Meanwhile, the remaining ones were trying to help Yugi and Ryou to stand up. But it seems their feet were glued to the ground. Actually, it was their whole body.

"Come on Yugi, get up!" Malik said, pulling Yugi up the ground.

"I can't.." Yugi said in a weak voice. Somehow, his energy was being drained and he was at the very edge of collapsing. What was happening to him? Well, whatever it was, it was happening to Ryou too!

"I-i-i.. c-can'-n't.." Ryou said as he tried to push his weight up, but it felt like lifting an elephant up.

Jaden accidentally dropped his staff to the ground as he fought against Marik and Atem.

"Game over, Jaden." Atem said, pointing one of his spear at Jaden's neck.

"No it isn't, Prince. This is just merely the beginning." Jaden said before Atem lifted the spear up and stabbed him in the neck. In the exact same moment, Valon was stabbed by Bakura and he fell to the ground. The two instantly became ashes and drifted in the wind.

"Well that was easy." Bakura said, sucking on his sliced thumb. The void in Yugi and Ryou suddenly lifted up and they collapsed. The dark sky turned clear again and Heba faded into the hospital.

* * *

It seemed, that they were plunged into a shadow game because you could've imagined the shock it was to Dr. Martin to arrive in Seto's room and find him gone with the plugs and the wires disconnected. To say the least, he was grumpy.

Ryou and Yugi were also checked by the other doctors. It seemed they suffered from severe fatigued which caused them to collapse. They only needed to rest and drink lots of fluid.

Malik, however, was running out of his mind. (eh?)

"WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE YOU GUYS? !" He shouted. Marik winced at the sound of Malik's anger. "HOW DID YOU DO THOSE STUFF? !" He shouted.

"Calm down Malik, chill." Marik said, pulling Malik softly to sit next to him.

"I'LL CALM DOWN WHEN I GET MY EXPLANATIONS!" Malik shouted.

"You'll get your explanations later. After Yugi and Ryou wakes up. In the meantime, why don't you rest, huh?" Marik asked, patting his lap.

"You're right. I am tired.." Malik said, falling asleep on Marik's lap. Malik was soon snoring like the other two.

"Where's Heba?" Joey asked.

* * *

"Okay, the two dolt-heads are gone. Why did you do that for, Zorc?" Heba hissed. He had just witnessed Jaden's and Valon's second deaths.

"I just thought of something much, much, much eviller." Zorc said, laughing darkly.

"And that is?" Heba asked, annoyed.

"Here's my plan.." Zorc whispered his plans to Heba. While he did this, an evil smirk appeared on Heba's face.

"You're so evil! I like it." Heba said before laughing evilly. Before the two of them knew what happened next, the door to the bathroom was blasted open revealing Yami, Atem, Marik and Bakura.

"Aha! You are in leagues with Zorc!" Bakura shouted, walking in the room. Zorc's reflection instantly vanished.

"What are you guys talking about?" Heba hissed. Drat! He forgot to lock the door!

"We're talking about how you're the one causing all the so-called 'accidents' to your brothers!" Marik shouted, lifting Heba by his shirt.

"Put. Me. Down." Heba growled.

"I will after you promise to stop all of this!" Marik spat. Heba glared at him with fierce eyes that caused Marik to be scared of him!

"I said, PUT ME DOWN!" Heba shouted, pushing Marik away from him. His amethyst eyes were now pure and inky black. "Now, let's have a fun game, shall we?" Heba said, a cruel smirk appearing in his face.

* * *

Yugi was restless. He could feel his body being constantly beaten up. His arms ached, his leg hurt. Why was this happening to him?

"Tea, look at Yugi!" Tristan said, looking at the squirming sleeping Yugi.

"Tristan! It's happening to Ryou and Malik too!" Tea said, gasping. It was true. The three were squirming and aching all over. But no one was there doing it to them. So why is it happening?

"What's going on here?" Tristan asked out loud.

* * *

Heba clutched his stomach as Bakura kicked him. He inwardly grinned.

"Tell us why you are doing this or else!" Marik shouted, lifting Heba by his collar.

"Bite me." Heba said, spitting in Marik's face. Oh, that did it. With a mighty swing, Marik punched Heba deep in the gut.

"AH!" Heba said, feeling his stomach bleed internally. He smirked again.

* * *

"AH!" Ryou, Yugi and Malik all exclaimed at once. Someone was hurting them, but who?

"Big Sister Tea, what's happening to them?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know, Mokuba." Tea said, wiping a tear from her eyes.

* * *

"Talk, you useless traitor!" Bakura shouted, kicking Heba in the knee, making Heba wince.

"Never." Heba spat blood.

"Then prepare to die." Bakura said, revealing his shadow magic-formed dagger.

* * *

Yugi, Ryou and Malik were now coughing up blood.

"I'm scared.. what's happening to them? Why are they coughing up blood? !" Noah asked, crying in Tea's shoulder. Tristan had left just a minute ago to look for Atem and Yami, and so far, they hadn't been found yet.

"Come on, Yami and Atem. Where are you?" Tea asked the wind..

* * *

"Atem! Yami! Where are you guys!" Tristan shouted through the corridor. The bathroom door then opened revealing Yami and Atem.

"Tristan, why are you looking for us?" Atem asked.

"It's Yugi, Ryou and Malik!" Tristan shouted.

"What about them?" Yami asked, suddenly growing worried.

"They're.. they're.. i don't know how to say it. Just come on!" Tristan shouted, running towards the room.

* * *

"You don't deserve that pretty face. Let me change it for you." Bakura said, lifting the dagger close to Heba's face. A drip of blood trickled down as Bakura sliced Heba's face causing him to wince.

"AH!" Heba shouted. But he grinned. He had been expecting this. They didn't know it yet, but every time Heba gets hurt, the other three does also. He was hoping them to go to extreme measures and let their angers out on him. And maybe even kill him! Ha! That's rich. They're killing their loved ones without knowing it! Heba is now just waiting for them to go and kill him off.

"Feh. You're weak. Where's all the shadow magic now, eh?" Marik said, kicking Heba on his stomach. Heba grunted.

"That all you can do, freaks?" Heba spat. Bakura and Marik growled in anger.

"You are so dead." Bakura said, pinning Heba on the ground with the dagger placed directly above his heart.

* * *

"AH! Look at their faces!" Tea, Mokuba and Noah shouted. Instantly, a huge, but not deep line appeared in their faces and the blood trickled down. The door opened revealing Atem, Yami and Tristan.

"What the? !" They all shouted, seeing the three bleed.

"What's happening here, Tea?" Yami shouted.

"I don't know! They were squirming earlier, then they coughed up blood and now!" Tea said, sobbing at her knees.

"Atem, do you know what this is?" Yami asked frantically.

"I-i don't know. I never knew anything like this could happen without someone beating them up." Atem said, flabbergasted.

"Atem, look at the marks in their faces. It's identical." Yami said, wiping blood off Yugi's cheek.

"You're right. But how could it be?" Atem asked. Then, a thought came in his mind. "Oh no." He muttered.

"What;s the oh-no? Why the oh-no?" Yami asked frantically.

"Marik and Bakura!" Atem shouted.

"What about them? !" Yami hissed.

"They're beating Heba, right?" Atem asked.

"So? He deserves it!" Yami seethed with anger.

"No! Every time they hurt him, they hurt them too!" Atem shouted.

"Oh no! They're gonna kill Heba!" Yami shouted.

"So that means! They're gonna kill Yugi and the others too!" Atem shouted.

"We've got to stop them!" Atem shouted and they were already out the door.

* * *

"Can i have the pleasure of killing him?" Marik asked angrily. Oh he would love to stab Heba to his death. He deserved to die!

"No." Bakura growled. He lifted the dagger up, preparing to stab him when the door opened. "Oh what is it now?" Bakura hissed. It was Yami and Atem.

"Bakura! Don't kill him!" Yami and Atem shouted, grabbing the dagger off Bakura's hand.

"Why not? He's put us so much through!" Bakura shouted.

"Don't! Or else Ryou, Malik and Yugi will die!" Atem shouted, restraining Bakura. Who instantly stopped restraining.

"What?" Bakura and Marik asked.

"Heba wanted you to kill him because anything you did to him happened to Ryou and the others too!" Yami shouted. Heba grunted.

"You always were the smart one, eh, Yami?" Heba huffed.

"So it's true!" Bakura hissed.

"So what? They would've died anyways. But now, it would have had been your fault." Heba growled.

"Why you!" Bakura said, lifting him up again.

"Kill me. I dare you." Heba said, grinning.

"Bakura, don't!" Atem said, restraining him causing him to drop Heba.

"GRR!" Bakura growled as Heba continued on smirking.

* * *

"How do you know this, Atem?" Marik asked as they walked towards the room Yugi and the others were in.

"Look at it with your own eyes." Atem said, opening the door. The two gasped when they saw the state the others were in.

"Oh what have we done?" Bakura said, walking to Ryou's side, crying. He wiped the blood from Ryou's cheek.

"I absolutely hate that Heba." Marik growled.

"Where is he, Heba?" Joey asked.

"I don't know. We left him at the bathroom." Bakura said with a huff. He didn't care about Heba anymore, but only his Ryou.

"Well i'll go and check with him." Atem said gruffly. Even though he knew Heba deserved it, he still loved the guy. You could see his surprise when he opened the door and the room was absolutely spotless. The drips of blood were gone but what's more surprising is Heba! He's fully recovered with no signs of what Bakura and Marik did to him. He noticed that Heba didn't know he was there so he hid quietly.

"Sigh.. i wished they just killed me. Then all this would have had ended." Heba said to Zorc in the mirror.

"Don't be so sad, Heba. You know there is still our plan. They WILL die. And all of you will live happily here once again. Free from any worries and such." Zorc said.

"I know. Now, i must go before-" Heba stopped after noticing Atem. "What?" He hissed. But Atem only ran away. Heba huffed while Zorc laughed evilly.

* * *

After the doctor treated them, they woke up after 8 hours. Mai had been notified of this and was shocked. To say the least, they were glad she was away on a trip at Tokyo on tour.

"What do you think will happen next?" Yami asked.

"What do you mean, Yami?" Bakura asked.

"I mean, should we tell them the truth?" Yami said. They all stopped. They were bound to tell them the truth, but they expected it to be in the far away future. Not now.

"We should." Marik said, standing up.

"Why?" They asked.

"Well, when they wake up, they will be angry and demanding of answers. What are we gonna tell them?" Marik hissed. He was tired of the secrecy. It was one thing that rubbed off him. Malik valued honesty and Marik is honest to his love.

"I guess the truth then." Yami said with a sigh.

"But they'll never believe us." Bakura said.

"Well, that depends on what you say." Yugi, Ryou and Malik said, startling the three.

* * *

"Ra! We should stop them!" Anubis said, looking at the pool. It showed the current scene where the Yamis were surprised.

"Stop them from doing what?" Ra asked.

"From telling the hikaris the truth! You know if they do that, the date for their deaths goes earlier! If they say the whole truth, they die the next day!" Anubis exclaimed. Osiris appeared next to Anubis.

"I already tried to go there, but my magic won't work. It seems something is blocking the magic passageway." Osiris said.

"But how can it be blocked? It's never happened before." Ra said.

"It did. And it can be blocked. But only by someone with a very powerful energy." Osiris said.

"You mean!" Anubis said.

"Yes, Zorc's blocking it. He probably knows about how the Yamis will tell the hikaris the truth and he already has a plan to use it to his advantage." Osiris said.

"That's terrible! We should stop him!" Ra said.

"I tried, but failed. The block, remember. I couldn't go to his castle to stop him. Besides, they are going to tell them sooner or later." Osiris said.

"I fear for what's gonna happen next.." Anubis and Ra said, looking at the pool again.

'Poor Yamis..' Osiris thought.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! There you go, chapter 11!

Chapter 12 will be about the Yamis explaining the truth.

And then, Chapter 13, the doom!

Please Review =]

**5+ Reviews before i update again!**


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note : Thanks for all who reviewed =] Now, for the update!

Disclaimer : Don't own YGO.

* * *

Yami, Atem, Bakura and Marik yelped. They weren't expecting for the others to wake up early.

"H-hey g-guys!" Bakura stuttered.

"So, where's our explanation?" Malik said, crossing his arms. "Ow.. why does my body hurt so much? And where's Heba?" Malik asked.

"Heba.. uh.. left to go home." Atem replied.

"What do you mean? Oh yeah.. hospital.. but, how come we're here again?" Yugi asked.

"We were being attacked by a zombie Jaden and a zombie Valon, Yugs." Ryou reminded him.

"Oh yeah, thanks Ryou. Now, where's Heba?" Yugi said.

"Heba went home." Atem reminded them.

"Oh yeah. Wait! What time is it already?" Ryou said, looking for a clock. "It's 8:30? !" He shouted.

"Holy moly! We have to get home! Ouch.. my elbow hurts.." Yugi said, trying to stand up. Yami ran up to him and helped him stand up properly.

"Why does our bodies hurt like we've been thrown against a couple of mountains?" Malik asked, flexing his arms.

"Er.. uh.." Marik stuttered. How could he say it? That his body hurt because he beat up their brother to oblivion. And he wasn't aware that they have a bond.

"Er.. uh? Come on, Marik. EXPLAIN." Malik growled, knitting his eyebrows together. Ryou and Yugi tried to look angry at them too.

"Okay, okay. You're not gonna believe this, but the truth is.." Marik hesitated. Yami, Atem, Bakura and the others were looking at him now. Except for Seto as he still laid asleep and Mokuba and Noah went home.

"The truth is.. what? Come on, Marik, we're dying in anticipation here!" Malik shouted.

"Okay. The deal is this. Me, Bakura and Yami were once your boyfriends." Marik said. Pause.

"What?" Yugi said. "We used to date you guys?" He asked.

"Yep. You were dating Yami, i was dating Malik and Bakura was with Ryou." Marik explained.

"WHAT?" They all shouted out loud. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. They used to date? WHEN? ! Yami and Bakura were confused too. Why did Marik tell them that he and Yugi were in a relationship when they weren't?

"Yes. You guys were with us." Marik confirmed.

"Okay, assuming that what you're saying is true, how come we don't know a single thing about 'us'?" Malik asked suspiciously.

"Because of Zorc." Marik replied.

"Who's 'Zorc'?" Ryou asked.

"He's an evil being created eons ago. He ruled the shadow realm, we defeated him, killed him, blah blah blah." Bakura replied.

"Er.. what?" Ryou asked.

"He's a bad dude trying to mess up our lives because we foiled his evil plans for world domination." Marik said.

"Ah. Okay. Explain, please." Ryou said.

"Okay, the reason you all forgot about this was because we turned back time." Marik said.

"Turned back time? Why?" Yugi asked. Marik shifted uncomfortably. How was he gonna say this? He cleared his throat before he answered.

"Because all of you died." He replied. Their eyes widened.

"WHAT? We didn't die!" Ryou shouted. Then, Yugi remembered Jaden saying something about him dying in a past life. Was that what he was talking about? So.. it's true then?

"Yes, unfortunately, you did. All of you. Ryou, you and Yugi died in an accident. You both fell off a building. Malik, you were run over by a car." Marik said.

"WHAT?" Another outburst from the two, except for Yugi. He was busy thinking about it. Yami also noticed Yugi's quietness.

"Yes, you all died in those accidents." Bakura said.

"Okay, then how come we're alive?" Ryou asked.

"We told you. We turned back time." Marik said, annoyed at them not listening.

"How?" They asked.

"Well, the egyptian gods, Ra, Anubis and Osiris came to us and allowed us to turn back time. And before you shout in my face again, we know the gods because of a long story, which, i don't have enough energy to tell you guys." Marik said.

"Why did they allow you guys to turn back time? Not that i'm complaining or anything.." Ryou muttered.

"Well, they let us turn back time because of the balance. When you guys died, the balance tipped over to the dark side. We Yamis gained more power. And with the balance tipping over, it could've meant disaster for everyone." Marik explained. Again, Yugi's head popped up. So that's what Jaden and Valon meant when they said 'Yamis'.

"Why would it tip just because we died?" Malik asked.

"Well, you were the lights. Hikaris if you prefer." Marik replied calmly.

"Oh. How?" Malik asked.

"It's part of the super long story. I'll tell it to you tomorrow." Marik said. "Okay, anymore questions?" Marik asked.

"Nope. I'm good." Ryou said when Marik's gaze fell upon him.

"I have one. What do we do now?" Malik asked.

"What do you mean?" Marik asked.

"I mean, what do we do now? Are we going home or not? I hate hospitals by the way." Malik said as he huffed.

"Oh. The doctor said that you and Ryou could go home. Yugi, on the other hand, have to stay here." Bakura replied.

"Oh. But, how will Yugi afford it? I mean, Mai's out of town and.." Malik stuttered. They weren't really poor, but they had no access to their family's money unless Mai approved of it. And right now, she was at Tokyo.

"We paid for it already." Bakura replied with a smile.

"Thanks, but you didn't need to." Ryou said, smiling at Bakura.

"No prob. Okay, you and Malik stay at the room across this one. This one is Yugi's room. Seto is staying at the room next to this one." Yami said.

"Thanks..." Yugi muttered. After eating brief dinner, and talking, the group divided. Noah and Mokuba decided to stay at the hospital next to Seto, and even with the protests of Ryou and Malik, Bakura and Marik stayed. Yami stayed next to Yugi too.

"So.." Yugi muttered. How awkward was this? He was staying at a room next to his supposed boyfriend.

"Yup.." Yami muttered. Even Yami was unsure. Sure he wanted Yugi. But, is this a right thing to do? Fill his head with lies that he was the one who caused him so much grief and pain, enough to lead him to commit suicide?

"Good night. I guess.." Yugi said, tucking in his bed.

"Yeah.. good night." Yami said, lying down the extra bed.

* * *

Heba growled as he watched Yami look at Yugi as he slept. How he wanted to go in there, and kill Yami with his bare hands. But no. He can't jeopardize the mission by accidentally tipping the wrong side of the balance. If Yami died, then the hikaris will get more powerful. Not quite what he intended on.

"Grr.. Yami, you'll pay for all the grief you have caused us. You. Will. Pay." Heba growled as he disappeared into a dark mist. Oh. Yami will pay. And Heba has the perfect plan to just do it.

Heba chuckled darkly. After what he has planned for tomorrow, he is sure that Yugi's feelings for Yami would cease to continue. Destiny and fate wouldn't even be able to help them get together. After all, if Yugi himself pushes Yami away _without _Heba's interference, they would never be together.

Heba went back home. He needed his rest. Especially for a day as big as tomorrow.

* * *

DUN! Sorry it was a filler chapter. Not much happened xP

But, you'll be glad that tomorrow's the last day of school for me! And that means, daily/two days updates!

Chappy 13 goes up tomorrow =]

Review =]


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note : This is it. The climax for the story (sort of.). This is where Heba will unleash all he's got. Be careful. Heba is WAY OOC here. EXTREMELY OOC. And, a sadist Zorc.

Disclaimer : Would 4kids ever show the part where Joey punched Yami in season 4? No. Would 4kids ever allow Yugi and Yami get together? No. Do i own this? No. xP

* * *

Heba smirked. He had just watched Ryou and Malik leave the hospital along with Bakura and Marik, sadly, to get some lunches. Yugi decided to stay mainly because the doctor, and Yami, prevented him from leaving. Perfect.

Things were going exactly as he planned. Before this day ends, the four of them will be back at Hell, life returning to what is was before. And, how convenient for him that Marik and Bakura had to lie? That lie will just push Yami away from Yugi even more.

"Hey Yami, mind if i go to Ryou's and Malik's room for a bit? I need to find something." Yugi said with a smile.

"Okay. I'll go help you." Yami said, rising from his seat. Yugi looked at him awkwardly. He was still finding it hard to believe that Yami was once his boyfriend. Though, he was happy with it. The thought of the gorgeous being such as Yami being his was purely wonderful.

"No.. i'll do it myself. I'll be fine. Really. No zombies will appear out of nowhere and attack me. Promise. Now, just stay there and I'll be back. Asap." With that, Yugi left the room. Yami chuckled softly. Whatever Yugi was looking for surely had to be something about him.

'He's so cute when he's shy.' Yami thought. But his thoughts were quickly reverted as he felt a sudden rush of shadow energy enter the room. And there was only one person who has that huge amount of shadow energy. "Heba." He whispered as Heba landed on his feet. The opened window let in a cold breeze.

"Yami. Why am i not surprised to find you in my brother's room?" Heba asked, walking across Yami.

"I am here to protect him. From you." Yami growled.

"My! Is that anyway to treat your future brother-in-law? If you want my blessing for you and Yugi to get married, you have to be nicer than that!" Heba said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Like you would ever allow us to be together. Drop the nice and goody-good act, Heba. And tell me why you're here." Yami said.

"Can't Yugi's brother visit him in the hospital?" Heba asked mockingly.

"Considering all the things you made Yugi went through, you no longer deserved the title to be his brother." Yami spat. Heba managed to stop him from growling, but only by a smidge.

_Patience Heba, your efforts will be paid soon enough. _Zorc whispered in Heba's brain. Heba growled, but his facade returned.

"And you don't deserve Yugi. Not after what you put him through." Heba hissed.

"I think all your actions have canceled all mine out. I'm now a clean slate." Yami said. Even though he now was with Yugi, the memories of the past still haunted him. The memory of seeing Yugi's corpse in the morgue, was the one he loathed the most. He hated the fact that his little aibou, his precious aibou, lying on the cold flat tray, dead. He hated that he was the one who caused him to end his life.

"Really? I think not. What about your lie about you and Yugi being together? Doesn't that ruin your clean slate?" Heba said, taking a bite from an apple. Yami tensed. Heba heard them talking?

"I didn't lie. Bakura and Marik did." Yami said.

"Ah, but you didn't tell the truth either." Heba said, smiling sickeningly at Yami. "Which is just like lying."

"What are you really here for, Heba? To try and kill your brother again?" Yami grunted.

"Actually, no. I am here to make a truce with you. You and the rest of your despicable group." Heba said.

"You should really learn manners, Heba. If you want a truce, you must show some respect to the other party." Yami said. "But, i guess being born dead, and having Zorc as a father, you never got the chance to be nice, eh?" Yami said. That did it. Heba ran up to Yami, in a surprising speed as he grabbed Yami's collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Listen here, _Yami_. I am only offering you this truce, once only because Zorc told me to. I don't want this, but it is his orders. Now, do you want the truce or not?" Heba asked, annoyed.

"Before i accept, what is the price for it? I know Zorc never makes deals like this without a price." Yami said.

"Why it's so simple. Though i hate the mere thought of it." Heba said with disgust.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"You. Kiss. Me." Heba said, trying to hold himself from gagging.

"WHAT? !" Yami finally choked out after recovering from the initial shock. Did Heba just say he has to kiss him? ! NO WAY! NO WAY IN HELL! NO!

* * *

"So Marik, what do you think we should get for Yugi?" Malik asked as he looked over the broad range of fast food chains in sight.

"McDonalds?" Marik offered.

"Nah. Yugi doesn't like their food. Even if we tell them they have a weight-watcher's program now." Malik said, looking over a street.

"Thai food?" Bakura offered.

"Nope. Yugi thinks they're too spicy." Ryou supplied.

"Well what does Yugi like? !" Bakura shouted. Seriously. What kind of kid is this picky? No fast food? No thai food? What's next? He hates rice?

"Calm down. I found the perfect place." Malik said, leading Marik to a store. Marik's and Bakura's face dropped.

"You've got to be kidding me." They both said. Up on top of them was a sign saying:

_The Vege Burger Palace! Where Vegetarians can eat burger without the meat!_

"Nope. Now come on." Ryou said, opening the door.

"Why am i going to suffer through this too?" Bakura whined as they entered the shop.

"We're just here for Yugi's food. Now, you and the others can go to the other shops while i buy him a burger." Ryou said, falling in line.

"There's actually a line? What's next? Glutton-free spaghetti?" Bakura asked sarcastically. A passing woman then said.

"They're not half bad. You should try it sometime." She said as walked past him.

"I'm leaving. I spotted a KFC down there and I'm hungry for some dead birdies." Marik said, opening the door, as he was followed by Malik.

"Why don't you go ahead, Bakura? I'll meet you guys there in a few." Ryou said, staring at the menu list. Although reluctant, Bakura could only stand the smell of vegetables in small amounts. He left. Zorc smirked. Ryou was there, standing all alone. Vulnerable. It would be a shame if anything happened to him. Just like what he had in plans.

* * *

"So, what will you have?" Malik asked Marik.

"You mean, other than you? Well, a bucket of wings, please." Marik said, causing Malik to giggle lightly. Malik felt weird around Marik. Not in a bad way, but in a good way. Being with him, he felt.. whole. He felt perfect. Malik now believed that he and Marik were meant to be. They were just perfect in each other's presence.

"Hey guys, what you orderin'?" Bakura asked as he entered.

"Marik's having a whole bucket of wings, i'm having some good ol' popcorn. You?" Malik asked.

"Bakura, shouldn't you be with Ryou right now?" Marik asked, panic suddenly filling him.

"I had to get some fresh air. The smell of vegetables irks me off." Bakura said, flipping his hair while grinning maliciously at a passing kid with a balloon. Oh the temptation to burst the balloon was nerve wracking.

"But, shouldn't you be going there now?" Marik said, gritting his teeth. What was Bakura up to? Leaving Ryou all alone and vulnerable?

"Oh I-" Bakura stopped. "Oh no." He said, dashing out the store and off to stay next to Ryou's side. Not before long that Bakura left, a group of ten men, in black suits and black ski masks over their faces. One man, who appeared to be the leader, raised up his arm, the same time, raising up a gun behind Malik's head.

"ALL OF YOU DROP TO THE FLOOR AND NOBODY MOVE!" The man shouted, and they instantly dropped to the ground. One man stepped in Malk's back causing him to wince in pain. Marik had to resist every urge to rip that man's throat. He inwardly swore. He knew something like this was going to happen. But, he didn't expect for them to have a crowd! How was he going to save him now?

They were doomed.

* * *

"What? Kiss you? Are you insane?" Yami practically shouted.

"Shut up. You're lucky you're even being offered the chance." Heba growled. Clearly, he hated this the same as Yami did.

"I'm not sure. How do i know that once i kiss you, you won't kill me or poison me?" Yami said. "And why a kiss?" He asked.

"I won't do any more of those things. I promise. And for your question, i don't know. Maybe it's because of Zorc's evil and twisted mind." Heba said in disgust. Yami hesitated. But, after thinking it through, he grabbed Heba roughly and pulled him into a kiss.

'For Yugi.. i have to make this sacrifice.' Yami thought as he kissed Heba. Yami inadvertently closed his eyes so when he opened them, he found Heba.. smiling? No. Smirking. Grinning even. Then, it all made sense.

"Yami! How dare you!" Yami heard Yugi shout from behind him! Yami immediately pulled out of the kiss to be punched by Atem on his cheek. Yami rubbed his cheek, which was now sore.

"Yugi! I-i didn't mean to!" Yami protested. He looked over to see where Heba was, and to his surprise, he was at Yugi's shoulder, and he was.. crying? Faking. "YOU TRICKED ME!" Yami shouted, grabbing Heba and pushing him into a wall.

"YAMI! LET GO!" Yugi shouted, trying to pry Heba off Yami's grip. Yugi's eyes were beginning to tear up now. Atem, too, was trying to budge Heba out of Yami. Finally, Yami let go of a (fake) crying Heba, who ran off. Yugi turned and stared at Yami before running after Heba. Yami turned to face a furious Atem.

"How dare you kiss Heba? You know how i felt about him and you kissed him?" Atem shouted. Yami visibly flinched. Atem's anger was legendary. And he's not even at full force right now..

"Atem I- didn't mean to!" Yami protested.

"Oh you didn't mean to? Well how can you explain when you roughly pulled him into that kiss? Face it Yami, you wanted him! You wanted them both to yourself!" Atem shouted. His eyes shown a grave expression. MURDER HIM! A sudden thought flashed into his mind.

"YUGI! He's alone with Heba!" Atem shouted, releasing his gaze on Yami.

"Where would he be now?" Yami asked. And they instantly knew. "THE ROOFTOP! He's going to commit suicide!" Yami shouted as he and Atem ran.

* * *

Ryou laid still on the ground. A group of armor-clad men just appeared out of nowhere and were instantly barking orders. They shouted at all the customers to get down and lay low. A robbery. Just his luck.

"Empty the cash registers, NOW!" The man shouted. Bakura instantly appeared in the door. A man grabbed him by his shirt and tried to pin him down, but Bakura was much smarter, and a lot stronger. The man threw a punch at Bakura.

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted. The leader set his gaze on Ryou. He then pulled Ryou by his hair, causing him to wince.

"Stop. Release my men or your friend dies." The leader said, pointing the gun at Ryou's heart. Bakura immediately froze. The leader smirked. "You know, you're kinda cute. I'll keep you." The man said, grabbing the wad of cash from the cash registrars. Bakura tried to stop him, but the remaining guards stopped him.

"The others have finished in the other store, master. Let's go." One man said.

"Let's shall." The master said, flipping a now gagged Ryou to his shoulder. Bakura hissed. They were taking Ryou away! Oh well, no choice. Bakura stood up, punched the nearing men and stared at the leader. The two made eye to eye contact. Bakura then unleashed all his might.

Shadows from the customers began to leave their owners and rushed over to the man.

"W-what's h-happening? !" The man shouted. Ryou's eyes widened. "Ah! What's happening?" He growled.

"You're being consumed by the shadows." Bakura said, lifting Ryou off the man. Bakura then took the gag off and placed a small kiss on Ryou's lips.

"No! Please no! I'll give you anything you want! Just save me!" The man pleaded as more shadows approached him.

"No." Bakura said.

"B-Ba-Bakura.." Ryou stuttered, looking at the poor man before he crumbled to dust. Ryou shook with fear. Not because of the man, but fear of what Bakura just did. And fear of what Bakura could do to him. Bakura was now a different man to Ryou's eyes. Gone was the man he had a liking to. Gone were the soft and gentle Bakura. Instead, he was replaced by a dark, sinister and deadly Bakura. The one that inflicted fear into Ryou's heart.

The two met up with Marik and Malik at the corner. Malik too, was shaking with fear. Malik looked at Ryou and Ryou stared back. The two interconnected with each other. Ryou had just seen what Malik had witnessed and vice versa. In conclusion, the two were now scared of their so-called 'boyfriends'.

Just what Zorc wanted..

* * *

_Yes.. Jump.. Yugi.. Jump.._ Zorc chanted in Yugi's head. Yugi was crying now.

'I thought i could trust him. He said he was mine.. and i was his.. clearly i was wrong..' Yugi thought scornfully.

_The only way to end the pain.. is to die.._ Zorc whispered. Yugi's head perked up.

'Die.. die.. death.. will heal the pain..' Yugi thought, in an almost Zombie-like way. Yugi saw Heba walking over the side.

"Come, brother." Heba said, reaching out his hands to Yugi. Yugi stared at him. Should he go? Or stay?

_Go with your brother.. die.. end the pain.. soothe your heart.._ Zorc whispered once more. As if in a trance, Yugi stood up from where he was sitting at. His leg moved unconsciously. And another step.

'The pain.. it hurts..' Yugi thought.

_Then jump.. the pain will be gone soon enough.. now jump.._ Zorc commanded.

'I.. i.. i'll jump..' Yugi thought taking three more steps before the door flew open. Heba's grin subsided. Instead, it turned to a scowl.

"What are you two doing here?" He hissed. He wasn't expecting them to appear so soon. Sure, he expected them to appear, but only when Yugi had landed and they died.

"We're here to save Yugi!" Yami shouted, quickly noticing Yugi walking towards Heba.

"He is not interested. Now go away." Heba growled.

_Run now.. jump... run and jump.. quickly.. run!_ Zorc shouted.

"Yugi! Snap out of it! You're in a trance! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Yami growled. But Yugi didn't hear him. It was like as if he was somewhere far away.. so distant.. he was just like a blur..

_Jump now.. and end the pain.. now.. now.._ Zorc whispered. Yugi was almost there. Five more steps and he's at the edge. Then, with a jump, all of it will be gone.

"Yugi! Step back! YUGI!" Yami shouted, running over to him, to be blocked by Heba.

"Can't have you ruining my plans, Yams." Heba said with a grin. Atem tried to run to Yugi, but was blocked by Heba too. "Where do you think you're going?" He said, pushing Yami and Atem off.

Yugi was there. He could now see the bottom of the hospital. Yugi felt as if he was here not too long ago. It felt.. familiar. déjà vu?

_Jump.. Yugi.. JUMP!_ Zorc shouted, filling Yugi's ear with his voice.

"STOP SHOUTING!" Yugi shouted, flailing.

Then, the sky ripped open. Out came Ra, Anubis and Osiris. Heba inwardly hissed. He wasn't expecting THEM to show up.

'I thought Zorc blocked the passage!' He thought. 'Obviously not.'

"Ah, I see we hadn't failed yet." Osiris said, noticing the scene. Yugi stepped down the aisle and stared at the three beings.

"Heba, before you make your decision, let us tell you one thing." Anubis said.

"What is it?" He hissed.

"That Zorc was the one who implemented the thirst of blood to your mother." Ra said. Heba's eyes widened. WHAT?

"What?" Heba croaked.

"Zorc caused your mother to thirst for blood." Ra said once again. Heba dropped to his knees. Zorc? Did what? How?

"I don't believe you." Heba said, standing up.

"You don't have to. We're just telling you the truth. You can choose to believe it or live in your own personal world ignoring the truth." Osiris said.

"I-i.." Heba stuttered.

_What are you doing, you fool? Don't let them get to you! Now hurry up and finish the mission!_ Zorc shouted in Heba's head.

"Heba, please, don't do this." Atem pleaded. Heba was getting more and more confused.

"N-no! Stop it! NO! I don't believe you! Zorc would never do anything like that!" Heba wailed.

"Do you trust him?" Ra asked.

"What?" Heba asked.

"I asked, do you trust Zorc with your life?" Ra asked.

"I.. i.." Heba hesitated. Why couldn't he say it?

"Clearly, your hesitation shows you are unsure. You do not know where your alliances lay. And now, we leave. But remember, young one. Zorc cannot be trusted. He will deceive you, betray you to get what he wants. Remember that." Anubis said, before vanishing.

"I.. i.." Heba continued to stutter.

_What are you waiting for? Tell him to jump!_ Zorc shouted in Heba's brain.

"No.. no.. NO!" Heba shouted, flailing around. "NO! I don't trust you!" Heba shouted.

_Obey me, boy! I am the one who raised you!_ Zorc shouted.

"NO! Yami! Atem! Save Yugi!" Heba shouted. The two instantly bolted into action and saved Yugi off. Heba, however, continued on flailing. In fact, he continued flailing until he touched the railings. Unfortunately, Heba slipped. And fell. Atem saw this and without thinking, jumped in to save Heba.

The two continued on falling..

And falling..

falling..

* * *

Am i really that mean? To end it like that? Of course I am. xDD

What do you think happens now?

Who dies and who survives? None or both? Heba or Atem?

Only time will tell..

And that is, If i get 8+ Reviews ;]


End file.
